


From Dust

by H4mmond



Series: Hammond Empire Multiverse [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY, Supreme Commander (Video Game), Titanfall (Video Games), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Characters are going to die, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Power Fantasy, So you think RWBY's fun, Violence, War, Welcome to the complete opposite, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4mmond/pseuds/H4mmond
Summary: War has come to Remnant once more. The Hammond Empire, a multi-galaxy spanning empire, has declared unconditional war on the ravaged planet in hopes of securing a future power source for their needs. Remnant has not only no knowledge of the war that is about the happen, they are too focused on the Grimm, who are focused on humanity. All sides, however, will have casualties, and this war for a resource will test the limits to all. Lives will end, families will be broken, and peace will be shattered. May your fate be in favor of your Gods.
Series: Hammond Empire Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting the End

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a power fantasy, please enjoy your stay.

_The planet of Remnant, a planet full of wonders, and inhabited with underlying fear. This world has three main species, Humans, Faunus, and Grimm. Grimm were creatures of darkness and fear, feeding themselves off of negative emotions from Mankind and Faunus and were hellbent on destroying Humanity and Faunuskind. Mankind was a race created by the gods, Light and Dark. The Faunus were created by another deity, unknown to the others. Each Human and Faunus had something called Aura, and a special ability, called a Semblance. Sometime in the History of Remnant, Four Kingdoms were established as safe zones from Grimm. These were the Kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas. These Kingdoms eventually would fight a war against each other, this would become the Great War, and would push the Four Kingdoms, ironically, closer together. The Kingdoms would reestablish themselves,and push the Grimm back. With the help of Hunters and Huntresses, whose job was to destroy Grimm, peace was found. But something is coming, something absolutely terrible..._

_Hammond is a technologically advanced and heavily militarized Galactic Empire. Hammond has captured most of the explored space, known as the Frontier. After successfully destroying the Militia, Hammond decided that being a jackass to every planet was some bad logic. After reforming themselves, Hammond established themselves as a better ruling power. Eventually, Hammond was producing Titans and military units at expeditionary rates. This was furthered after the creation of the Armored Command Unit, or ACU. These units were controlled by a single user, and could control mass armies easily. Hammond would create new units and expand their army at a rate unseen by anyone at anytime in history. More planets were colonized after Hammond discovered the answers to Quantum Physics, and were able to jump further and faster, and weaponized it in certain places. Now Hammond has encountered a problem no one would ever see. They had found a planet with Humans on it already. As this was unexpected, the Hammond Empire sent the 3rd Military Group of the Hammond Expeditionary Force (HEF) to the planet. What will happen next is anyone’s guess…_

**_HNV Deterrence_ ** **(12th HEF Fleet Flagship, Colossus Class), Somewhere above Remnant**

Two figures stood, looking out a viewport at their new project. The project, of course, was none other than a planet. The planet itself was just found, the glory of that achievement going to the scouting portion of the 12th HEF Fleet. The two figures, both wearing military clothing of high status, were staring at the planet with a certain level of interest, as one would look at a child who just found something interesting, but old to the watcher.

“Field Marshall, sir, what do we do about this? High Command hasn’t given us a plan.” The one on the left said to the man on the right.

The right, ‘Field Marshall’, stroked his chin. “Perhaps this is a test, Commander General March. The HEF is always competing with the HMF, so we must show the High Council we can accomplish what we need to without a plan from High Command. That would be something that the HMF always fail at doing.”

“But, sir...the HMF is expected fail. They have the resources to do so.”

“General March, it is expected for the Hammond Military Forces to fail because they sometimes are too confident that numbers will simply win. Something we don’t share.”

The one on the left, General March, looked at the floor, deep in thought. “But...nevermind, sir.”

“On other notes, this planet is quite lively. Not expected from a ground-locked planet. Quite the moon they got, too.” The Field Marshall noted. “Would it be too much to expect a fight out of these savages?”

General March smiled savagely. “Well, sir, think of this as a ‘live fire training exercise’. Our soldiers get training, High Command gets a new planet, and we’re in the good graces of our Emperor Commander.”

“I think that is the best possible solution.”

**Beacon Academy**

“Well, what do you think of it?” Ozpin asked his deputy.

“I think interfering with it would be ill-advised. Ozpin, this...seems beyond our willpower.” Glynda responded. “They seem too professional to be Atlas, and they deal with the Grimm too easily. And their weapons...their too primitive, but at the same time too effective for our kind.”

The two most powerful people at Beacon were watching a video of a group of four Hammond grunts and two Spectres fighting off a group of Grimm. Their bullets ripped through Beowulves with ease. The laser weapons of the Spectres burnt and killed Ursa with brutal efficiency. This short encounter was...appalling to watch. The Grimm were massacred, as if they were nothing. The Scourge of Remnant, reduced to target practice. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, was a new mercenary group on the loose?

Or something else entirely?

**Atlas High Command, Atlas**

“Sir, Beacon has sent us something.” A junior officer reported, saluting as he entered General Ironwood’s office.

The Supreme Commander of the Atlesian Military, General James Ironwood, nodded, dismissing the officer. He opened his inbox, finding the message. He opened it, finding a video, and was slightly concerned. He opened the video, and played it.

The video opened with a forest, a group of Grimm were roaming. Twelve Beowulves and six Ursa, grouped together in a small herd. The video had no noise, but a tracer round pierced the head of a Beowulf, knocking it down and ending its life. The other Grimm turned to look around, searching for the assailant. They were answered with gunfire ripping them to shreds. Even though they were Grimm, Ironwood couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for them. This was a small massacre, save one Ursa. It stumbled around, a bullet in its leg was apparent. The attackers decided then to reveal themselves, their white armor made Ironwood think that it was Atlas, but the armor was to bulky, the weapons a bit crude. There were two robots with the group, what set them apart from Atlesian Knights was the fact the robots didn’t even try to look human, save their movement, and the fact they wore ammo pouches on their chests. One soldier went over to the still limping Ursa, who swiped at the soldier. The soldier dodged it, backing up slightly. He pulled out a pistol, and fired it. The bullet pierced the Ursa, and it fell dead.

The recording ended there, but Ironwood’s questions had just begun.

**Grimmlands**

“M’lady, you are aware how drastically this could affect our plans?” Watts asked, looking up at the Supreme Queen of Grimm.

“Arthur Arthur Arthur...You looking way too much into this.” Salem responded. “This is just a couple of soldiers killing a small amount of Grimm. No harm in that, since Humans do the same thing in larger numbers. I would suspect that Atlas is just trying out a new invention of theirs. Though, the weapons seem very crude…No, it is of no matter to us.”

“Are you sure-”

“Are you questioning me, Arthur?”

Watts hesitated, rethinking his next words. “No, my mistake. It won’t happen again, M’lady.”

Salem smiled. “Excellent. Now, we need to discuss our next step in the plan...:”

**Beacon (RWBY Dorm)**

“So glad that the semester’s over!” Yang exclaimed, laying on her bed. “I thought this would never end!”

“Yang, the semester wasn’t that long.” Weiss said, slightly annoyed, but used to, Yang’s antics. “And how would you know? Between you and Ruby, almost the whole semester was spent sleeping!”

“Hey! At least we didn’t spend the whole semester sleeping!” Ruby responded.

“True, or hiding secrets from the team.” Yang joked.

Blake looked up from her book. “I feel like that was a jab at me.”

“Maybe.”

Weiss sighed. “Well, it’s over now. So for now, I recommend one day of rest and the rest of the break studying to get ahead.”

Yang got up at that. “Weiss, it’s called a break for a reason! One day, seriously?”

“Fine, a day and a half.”

“Not that much better!”

Ruby watched from the sidelines as the two bickered. No point of stopping them, as she was the team leader, she could decide what the break would be.

Speaking of which, she hoped Weiss didn’t need that binder she ‘borrowed’.

**Arora, Hammond Capital Planet**

“I still don’t understand why Earth isn’t the capital planet.” One grunt guard said, as they were standing outside the main council room.

“The Council thought it was too stereotypical, so they decided to choose something else.” The other said. “Besides, this planet is much nicer.”

“Yeah, Earth kinda went downhill after the Militia’s last ditch effort attack.”

“You mean Operation Demeter 2.0?”

“Yeah, but they called it something else…”  
The other grunt rubbed his chin in thought. “Wasn’t it ‘Operation Universal’, or something like that?”

“No, I don’t think so. It was ‘Operation: Final Stance’.”

“Wouldn’t ‘Last Stand’ be better?”

“Well, about that...doesn't sound familiar?”

The other grunt turned to his partner. “You mean…?”

“The operation was a mothefucking Jojo’s reference, bro. And trust me, the Emperor Commander was less than pleased to hear about that.”

**Main Council Room**

Four cloaked figures sat at a round table in a large council room. The walls consisted of maps of the Hammond territory in a full 360 degree view for the Councilmen, and the officers that were working at a number of terminals. The Councilmen were dressed in different shades of cloaks, the colors being red, white, blue, and grey. The officers were working through communications of the numerous departments in the Hammond Empire. The tasks they worked through stemmed from needs of logistical divisions to approval of military campaigns. The Councilmen, however, had a different task ahead of them.

“Why is the HMF sidelined on this campaign? Would it not be beneficial to the HEF that they helped?” The red cloaked Councilman asked.

“I don’t think it’s beneficial to anyone in the Hammond Empire that the HMF steps in to help. The HEF is no exception to this, regardless if the planet has a military or not.” The grey cloaked Councilman answered, upset at the notion that the HEF needed help.

The two other figures, blue and white, watched the two figures argue back and forth like a tennis match. The blue Councilman sighed, he was unsure of what to do. The white cloaked councilwoman slammed her hand on the table, calling attention to herself and shutting up the arguing Councilmen.

“Listen, you two. This is not something to argue about like little kids, especially with so many lives on the line, on both sides.” The white cloaked Councilwoman stated. “Do I have to reiterate the logistical amount needed to support even ONE army group? Let alone four militaries under one Field Marshall.”

The red and grey cloaked figures sat down, obviously embarrassed. The blue cloaked Councilman sighed again. “I can’t believe you two still are arguing about this. The operation is already in motion.”

White turned to Blue. “For once you agree with me?”

Blue scoffed. “I may control the budget, but I have no control on what the factories do. I allot the budget to what you need for the defense of Arora, but when it comes to it coming to fruition, I can only do so much. Also, logistics isn’t even your jurisdiction.”

Red turned to Blue as well. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. The Field Marshall controlling the 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th Militaries in the HEF is now committing the 12th Military and the adjoining fleet to the Remnant Question.”

Grey scoffed. “Must we reiterate what one of my departments is doing? Everyone in the Empire knows we found another planet. Everyone knows the planet is inhabited, and that the 3rd HEF Military Group is 25 percent committed to ‘answering’ the Remnant Question. Anything else?”

“What about the other three militaries in the 3rd Military Group?”

The four cloaked figures looked towards a loft near the back of the room. Up in the loft, was an armored figure. The figure wore simple grunt armor, but with enlarged shoulder pauldrons and more armored leg pauldrons. The left pauldron had the Hammond Empire symbol, the Hammond ‘H’ with the power symbol carried by a aquila. The person wore no helmet, but wore a simple curved field marshall’s cap, while her blonde hair was let down. Her piercing blue eyes commanded and demanded attention.

The four cloaked figures stood up, as did the officers in the room. They all saluted, and the figure saluted back. “At ease.” The crowd downstairs went back to their seats. “So, the other three militaries in the 3rd HEF Military Group, what are they up to?”

Grey scoffed. “They’re on standby, in case the 12th Military needs backup, Emperor Commander.

The Emperor Commander nodded. “Now, do **I** have to reiterate why you all are in these positions?”

Silence. The Council room was silent.

“Apparently I do. Red, you control the Hammond Military Forces and the Hammond Home Defense Forces. Grey, you have control over the Hammond Expeditionary Forces and the Hammond Cartographical Forces. White, you control the Hammond Arora Space Defense Forces and the Hammond Arora Ground Defense Forces. Blue, you control the Hammond Civilian Necessities Department, the Hammond Logistical Department, and the Hammond Research Division. You all are here because you all excel in your departments. The fact the four of you are arguing about ONE planet is enough to make me think that I may need to find replacements.”

The four cloaked figures shrunk in their seats.

The Emperor Commander pressed a button on her wrist armor, and the loft lowered to the ground floor. She pressed another button as she walked towards the table. The table lit up with a map of Remnant. Four dots appeared, and the words _Vale, Atlas, Vacuo,_ and _Mistral_ appeared on the map. Other locations appeared, marked as _Dust Deposits_ . The rest of the map was a red hue, marked as _Grimm Territory_ . Near the _Atlas_ marker was an island with the marker _Base Alfa_ , lining the island were smaller triangles, marked _Airbase_ or _Artillery_. The Council members looked at the map, while the Emperor Commander pressed another button on her wrist armor. Panels appeared showing miscellaneous data, but one panel appeared showing a dust crystal. The data around it showed the lengths, dimensions, and molecular structure.

“This is object you see right here.” The Emperor Commander announced, pointing at the Dust crystal. “Is something the locals on Remnant call Dust. It is a gem with certain elements imbued into the crystal. Remnantians use them for power and weapons. It appears that these crystals are the only effective weapon against an enemy the locals have dubbed ‘Grimm’. More on the Grimm later. These crystals are effective as a power source, but the way Remnant uses it is ineffective. The way we use them makes them a usable source of power for a whole planet for a century with one medium crystal. As you can see, a majority of the planet,” The Emperor Commander pointed to the Grimm lands, which took up around 95 percent of the map. “Is Grimm controlled. The land, however, has large outcroppings of Dust. But unfortunately, this brings up our next topic.” The Emperor Commander pointed to the panels behind her. “Grimm. They are mindless beasts at birth, as all things are, but gain intelligence as their life goes on. The oldest ones have the smartest brains, and they usually lead a pack of a variety of Grimm, not just one type. The number of Grimm on Remnant is staggering, around 1.2 billion is a very _rough_ and our _minimum_ estimate. The 12th HEF Fleet and the 12th HEF Military only have around 140 million fighting soldiers in the army, and 23 million marines in the fleet ships. While the rest of the 3rd HEF Military Group will be arriving with to assist the 12th HEF Military, the number only rises to 560 million soldiers and 92 million marines. Even then, with a _low_ estimate ratio of around two to one in favor of the Grimm, we still would run the risk of failure with this number.”

Red scoffed. “It’s still two to one, one soldier has to kill two Grimm. That’s simple, my newest cadets could do that without any training whatsoever.”

The Emperor Commander turned to Red. “Must I remind you that the 1.2 billion Grimm number is a **LOW** and **ROUGH** estimate of the enemy force.”

“Seems easy enough, still.”

“We still haven’t accounted for the human force. You know, the force that can actually **FIGHT BACK EFFECTIVELY?** ” The Emperor Commander shouted. Red shrunk in his seat, worrying for his safety of himself and his position.

“Now that you have _hopefully_ caught on to the situation at large, I will leave you all to make your decision on whether we will destroy or integrate the planet’s population.” With that, the Emperor Commander took her leave, but turned around before she left the room. “If you want my opinion, the Grimm are probably the bigger threat, since they can be as sentient as a human and have a numerical advantage.” And left the room.

The Councilpersons looked at each other, wondering what that was supposed to mean. Grey coughed to call attention to himself. “I suppose she has a point. Though, the 15th Scouting Division did give me a report that might sway her opinion.”

The other three turned the Grey. “And that would be?” White asked.

“The human population has a small portion of itself directed to fighting the Grimm directly. They are designated by the humans as ‘Hunters’ or ‘Huntresses’.”

“Your point?”

“These humans have special abilities that can sway a battle to their favor, if used effectively. These special powers can range from simply being a damage buff or a speed boost to affecting the metals around them, turning invisible, directing elements, or illusions.” Grey explained, handing out copies of the report to the others. The Council read over it, scrutinizing the details in the packet. The 15th Scouting Division had apparently been very busy, since there was a long list of these abilities in the report, with details about each written next to the ability like some kind of DnD book.

There were even last minute pen marks for what dice to roll if you wanted to use the ability.

Red turned to Grey, his face showing that he was impressed. “These abilities are numerous, and powerful. But they’re called...Semblances?”

Grey nodded. “Correct. These Semblances make the humans a greater threat than the Grimm, only because it is believed that every human on Remnant has a Semblance.”

The Council mumbled to each other. But Grey wasn’t finished. “However, this brings up a final problem, and the flaw with these powers. The Semblance can only be activated once the user has unlocked something, and I quote, “from deep within their soul”. This is what the Remnant humans call ‘Aura’.”

Blue looked up now. “And that is?”

“Think of it as a shield that has a slow regeneration period. Every Hunter and Huntress has Aura, as it is a requisite to be trained as one.”

Red and White looked to each other. It seemed like this planet might be some trouble. Red looked to Grey. “So what is it that you are proposing?”

Grey smiled sincerely, like he wasn’t planning anything. “I am proposing that we create our own Hunters.”

White and Red turned to Grey. “What do you mean? The training required would take months or years, well after the operation has started, and maybe after it has already failed.”

“Well, if we were training _human_ forces, perhaps. But I believe the Hammond Direct Operations Force under the Emperor Commander herself can be trained to deal with this in less time.”

White still looked skeptical. “But by the time we have forces ready, the operation might already be over, success or no.”

“That’s where Blue comes in.” Grey answered. “I believe that the HRD has created something already. Am I correct?”

For the first time since the meeting had started, Blue smiled. “You are correct.” Blue waved his hand, dissipating a few data screens. He snapped his fingers, bring up screens to replace them. He clapped his hands together, bringing up a hologram.

The hologram was of a robot unit, similar to the Spyglass models. But the armor had been had been increased in all areas. The model was also had a jump jet back, similar to the titan pilots. The council was amazed at the robot, but Red was skeptical now. “Hold on a second, what is this?”

Blue turned to Red. “This, my colleague, is the newest model of attack androids. These robots have the agility of a pilot, the armor of the stalker, the brain of the Spyglass models, and the energy shield of an Ogre titan.” While everyone gasped at this, Blue turned to White. “I also apologize for taking some of your robot divisions from you.”

“So this is what the 51st Grenadier and 24th AntiArmor divisions went?” White asked. When Blue just shrugged, White sighed. “Very well, at least it was for a good cause.”

“Blue, does this mean they’ll be our most powerful infantry force?” Red asked. “Because if so, I wish for a 40 division package to be shipped to the HMF immediately.”

“The first divisions have been given to the HEF, who have priority over the HMF in these orders.” Blue responded. “They ordered these units, after all.”

“So how many did they order?”

Blue and Grey only looked at each other, then back to Red. “That’s classified, but I can tell you that their order was smaller than yours.”

“Oh good...wait. What do you mean ‘was’? Did the order change?”

Grey smiled sheepishly. “It did, it’s over 40 divisions now.”

“But...my HMF…”

“Relax, Red. The factory worlds can pump out these divisions with relative ease. If we can produce 150 carriers a day on one world, we can produce 40 plus divisions to give to the HEF in maybe a day. That is, if the number of divisions is near 40.”

“Is it?”

White scoffed. “I doubt it. The HEF is our second biggest department by a long shot. The HMF might be the scourge of our enemies and the bane of rebels in the Hammond Empire, but you are only slightly larger than the HEF.”

Red smirked. “Was that a compliment?”  
“I am stating facts. The HEF is only 125 Military groups strong. And your department is...how many military groups?”

Red arched an eyebrow. “That’s classified. Only I and the Emperor Commander know that number. Just be placated to know that it’s larger than the HEF, a number that dwarves them by a longshot.”

Grey looked unimpressed. “That number used to be smaller. Now you have been able to convince the Emperor Commander to make changes, allowing a huge increase in your navy and army. The HMF Supreme Commander must be stretched so thin that he must be made of rubber.”

“Perhaps he is. No skin off my teeth, though. He gets the job done.” Red responded. “By the way, what are these units called?”

Blue turned to Red, smiling slightly. “We call them Jaegers.”

Grey nodded. “It seemed fitting. I approved the name.”

“Seems stereotypical.”

“Ehh, don’t worry about it.”

White stood up. “Well, it appears that this meeting is over. Right now, I have to attend a meeting with my Supreme Commanders. Apparently, we’re lacking _again_ in something.”

Grey chuckled. “I think the HAGDF and the HASDF Supreme Commanders are just looking out for their departments. It is tough, being the last line of defense of a multi-galaxy spanding empire.”

White scoffed. “It is, but it gets annoying after the fifth request for another twenty military groups and seventeen fleet groups, you start to think that their just trying to start a military coup.”

Red and Grey looked at each other, then burst out laughing. “You really think that the HAGDF and the HASDF would stand a chance against the HEF and the HMF?” Blue asked, not really amused at the notion of a military coup on Arora.

“It could happen, but that conversation has already happened.” White shrugged. And with that, she left. The other three dismissed themselves to go do their own work. And with that, the operation was put ahead.

Too bad the Council forgot the entire reason they had called the meeting was to decide the name of the operation and the strategy behind it.

**HNV Deterrence, 12th HEF Fleet Flagship (Colossus Class)**

General March walked on the bridge, to his left was the leader of the 12th HEF Fleet, Admiral Kronsten. Admiral Kronsten was around the same height as March, standing at around six feet tall. His face was one riddled with wrinkles, his hair was speckled with grey, his uniform was a standard Hammond Admiral’s uniform: Grey with a white cord on his right shoulder. The left side of his chest had his awards, many of them from the Second Frontier War and the subsequent Rebellion Wars. His eyes were steel grey, and his left hand was a prosthetic one.

General Allen March was a rather young general, only forty-one years old. He had proved himself very well in the Rebellion Wars and at the Final Battle of Demeter, taking part in the ultimate destruction of the Militia. He had taken control of the 12th HEF Military after he was shown to have great potential as a leader. That, and he had been given control during an emergency in the Rebellion Wars, when the last Military Commander had died during a bombing run by the remnants of the Militia Air Force. Back then, the 12th Military Group was in the HMF, but had been transferred to the HEF after the rapid militarization of the HMF caused the older and experienced divisions to be put into the HEF. His hair was a light brown, his eyes were a dark blue, his face wasn’t marred by wrinkles, but was showing some signs of starting to do so. He wore the same uniform as Admiral, except he had a green and white cord, signifying he was army. His chest didn’t have as many ribbons, but there were some there.

“March, it is always a pleasure to work with you. But why is it that you called me to see you?” Kronsten asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Quite the contrary, the HEF has deemed it necessary to start the operation. The Council wishes us luck. Do you remember the first phase?”

Kronsten smiled. “We can start the bombing runs?”

“Kronsten, no.”

“Kronsten, yes.”

“Kronsten, the first step is for the 12th HEF Fleet to take their places on the air bases around the island. Then, we deploy the ground forces in hopes to cause mass panic on the main island.”

“Then?”

March shrugged. “We go from there. The 3rd HEF Military Group Field Marshall will tell us.”

“Well, let us hope this goes well.”

**Abbreviations:**

**HMF: Hammond Military Force-Main fighting force of the Hammond Empire, Large and in charge, they don’t mess around. Though, everyone says they’re useless, they are quite the opposite. They’re organized into (REDACTED) military groups of 12 militaries each.**

**HEF: Hammond Expeditionary Force-Exploration force of the Hammond Empire. They have first dibs on planets they find with hostile units. Organized into 125 military groups of 4 militaries each.**

**HAGDF: Hammond Arora Ground Defense Force-Main defense force for ground operations on Arora. If the planet is attacked and the HASDF fails, they are the last line of defense. Number unknown.**

**HASDF: Hammond Arora Space Defense Force-Orbital defense around Arora, fleet count unknown.**

**HRD: Hammond Research Division-Main research wing of the Hammond Empire**

**HDOF: Hammond Direct Operations Force-The main specialist force of the Hammond Empire. Specialists trained to do black ops and ‘odd jobs’. Directly under the control of the Emperor Commander, and answer only to her, or him if the EC is male.**


	2. Preview of Destruction

**Kingdomless Island, 400 miles west of Atlas**

The top of the cliff was rather peaceful. The grass on it waved in the small breeze going over the cliff. The sky above the cliff was blue, with some clouds rolling by.

Suddenly, a soldier in Hammond grunt armor army-crawled to the edge of the cliff. The grunt pulled out a pair of binoculars. “Let’s have a little look here…” He looked down at the sight before him.

Down on the field below the cliff, multiple trench lines had been dug into the ground. Hammond soldiers were in the trenches, their wide assortment of weapons pointed out in front of them. The weapons, ranging from the R-carbines to the Kraber rifles, were locked and loaded. Paladin tanks, loaded with high explosive and armor piercing shells, aimed down at the enemy in front of them. Way behind the lines, was a multitude amount of titans, ranging from the simple Stryder to the heavy Ogre, armed with all sorts of weapons. Behind the titans, was the main Hammond base.

Airbase Alfa was the first established airbase on Remnant. While the layout of the base was the same as the other airbases from Hammond planets, this base was surrounded by Hammond’s second generation artillery cannons, the Klinkhammer model, and the first generation long range artillery, the Duke model.

The soldiers in the trenches were waiting, their fingers on the triggers. The tankers had their eyes on the area in front of them. Everyone in the field below was waiting.

The soldier on the cliff nodded, these soldiers knew what they were doing. He turned to the area on the opposite side of the Hammond lines. There was only open field, behind it was a forest. Inside the forest, was what everyone was waiting for. There was a loud roar from inside the forest, and the soldiers all tensed. The one on the cliff turned his binoculars to thermal vision, and scanned the forest. The targets were immediately highlighted.

Hundreds of Grimm were in the forest, of all types and sizes. Every Grimm on the island was waiting to charge. Beowulves, Ursas, Gryphons, and Nevermores were waiting for something, an order.

Suddenly, they parted for one type of Grimm. It was riding on some type of equestrian Grimm, the figure on top of it was limp, like a dead body.

“Attention all personnel, class-A Grimm type has been spotted. The Nuckelavee is here.” The cliff soldier reported into his comm device. “Grimm count is reaching the thousands. All artillery cannons, coordinates are being sent to you right now.”

Inside the Duke cannons, and outside the Klinkhammers, the operators received their coordinates. They received group coordinates, some received one area, others received different ones. They set their cannons up, lining up their shots.

“On my mark…” The soldier said. “Salvo one, mark!”

The cannons thundered. They were a few miles from the soldier, but it still was loud. The shells soared through the air, and the mix of explosive and quantum displacement shells landed on the forest. Explosions ripped through the Grimm lines.

“Confirm hits. Salvo two, switch to secondary designations, and prepare to fire on my mark.” The soldier reported. “Salvo two-”

The Nuckelavee roared, and the Grimm who were left charged.

“Mark!” The soldier shouted. And the cannons thundered a response to the roar. Shells rained down on the charging lines, disintegrating Grimm and throwing dirt and limbs into the air. The Grimm still charged, and the trench lines opened fire.

**Trench Line 1, first line**

“Open fire!” The commander shouted. The guns let loose all they could. Bullets ripped through Grimm, and tank shells exploded and ripped them apart. Alpha Beowulves were able to take more hits, but still fell. Ursa Majors were promptly shredded by gunfire. The scene itself was ripped straight out of a WW1 battle scene.

A soldier aimed his Flatline at a charging Beowulf when he heard a loud roar. His commanding officer looked up, and her eyes widened.

“We got flyers! Have the SAMs open up!” The commander shouted. She continued to fire her pistol forward into the Grimm mass.

The soldier reported what his commander had said. The other end of the line reported they confirmed, and relayed the info. Not even half a minute later, missiles flew through the air and struck down the Grimm. They disintegrated in mid-air, and the Grimm air support was no more.

The Grimm lines on the ground started to thin out, and the bullet casings were starting to pile up in the trenches. Bullets flew through the air, many hitting their mark, some flew through the entire Grimm charge and landed harmlessly near the Nuckelavee. The Grimm made a low growling noise, and started walking forward.

As the final Grimm fell, the trench commander ordered the soldiers to hold their fire. The gunfire stopped, and they all stared down at the Nuckelavee. The Grimm was still walking forward, and many of the soldiers were starting to get scared. One soldier passed out from his fear.

The Nuckelavee stopped, almost 300 yards away from the first trenchline. The Grimm was about to roar, when the soldier on the cliff pressed a button on his wrist device.

Every cannon as the base locked onto the Nuckaleeve, and fired. Almost over 200 shells, from 105mm to the 870mm shells ranging from HE to Quantum shells, rained down on the Nuckelavee. And before anyone could even mutter “Overkill.” The shelling stopped.

The smoke cleared, and all that was left of the Nuckelavee was a crater and a pillar of smoke.

**Beacon Dorms**

Ruby Rose burst into her dorm room, which she shared with her team. “Guys! You’re gonna wanna see this!” She shook her scroll, which had a video on it.

Yang looked up from her bed. “What is it, sis?”

“Just look! The Atlesian Military released a video!”

Weiss and Blake turned to see as well. Weiss spoke first. “Atlas rarely releases videos. It’s usually military successes or military parades.”

“I have to agree with Weiss here.” Blake agreed. “They’re very propagandistic.”

Ruby shrugged. “Oh well. Do you want to watch it or not?”

WBY crowded around Ruby regardless. Ruby put the Scroll into tablet mode, and played the video. It opened with the standard Atlesian symbol, and a statement telling not to pirate the video. The video then went dark, and lit back up with a map of Remnant. It zoomed in on the Kingdomless Island, and again on a plain in the island. There, the forest lit up with red squares, identified as Grimm. On the other side, was a line of trenches.

“That doesn’t look like standard Atlesian tactics.” Weiss pointed out. “Those look like Mantle’s tactics from the Great War. Right Blake?”

Blake nodded.

The video then zoomed out a little, and the group watched as yellow dots streaked over the trenches and landed in the forest. What followed was a mass of explosions and distortions that messed up pixels on the camera. The forrest was left a burning mess, and RWBY watched as Grimm ran out of it.

Yang whistled. “I hate Grimm, but this is a bit much-”

Then, the Nuckelavee walked out.

“I stand corrected. What the hell is that?”

Weiss looked at the Grimm, scrutinizing over the details. “It looks like a Nuckelavee, a Class-A Grimm type. Very strong, it’s screeches can attract more Grimm.”

The others paled. The video kept playing, and they watched as the Grimm reached the trench lines. The trenches lit up with bullet fire, and the Grimm were swiftly cut down.

“Woah…” Ruby mumbled, watching the carnage. “Brutal.”

The others watched silently, all the way till the Nuckelavee was destroyed.

The video ended without another word, and RWBY only added to the silence.

**Ozpin’s Office**

Ozpin and Glynda stared at the screen, in slight shock from what they just watched. To the two instructors, war was never easy to watch. But what they had just witnessed wasn’t war, it was a massacre. Grimm were killed easily, and the soldiers holding the weapons did so almost systematically.

No, massacre wasn’t the right term. This ‘battle’ was a small peek into the holocaust of Grimm on that Island.

“Ozpin...what on Remnant is over there?”

“Something that threatens both sides of our war.”

**Hammond HeadQuarters, Remnant Command (REMCOM)**

General March watched the video play, he and the other officers taking notes of what stood out to them. The Grimm were noted, from what the Field Marshal told him, to get smarter as they got older. Their intelligence could be unmatched if left alone too long.

If this was the case, then the Nuckelavee must’ve been a newborn.

“General March, it seems someone was watching the fight.” A colonel stated, pointing to a small drone above the battlefield. March’s face portrayed no emotion, and everyone wrote it off as nothing. 

March then turned to the colonel who had pointed the drone out. “It’s no worry to me, Colonel. If these humans wish to see their demise early, then so be it. Perhaps they’ll fight harder if they know what they must defeat.”

March turned back to the screen, leaving the colonel and the rest of the room with their thoughts on the matter.

**High Council, Arora**

Red and Grey were deep in conversation. They were discussing in the High Council room, while junior officers worked on other things.

“Red, this operation is going great for the HEF. The Grimm on the island have been decimated, and only very low casualties!”

“Grey, you haven’t even fought any humans yet. Mindless Grimm are very different from unpredictable humans. And you can’t forget the huntsmen and huntresses.”

Grey scoffed. “So what? The Jaegers can deal with them. They were built to kill them with ease. My soldiers can deal with the human fodder as well.”

Red didn’t answer. He only turned to the door, which opened to reveal Blue and White.

“Red, you look displeased.” Blue said. “Did you lose another battle with the rebels on Sigmantium? Heaven knows that front will be the death of you and your career.”

White elbowed Blue, shaking her head in disapproval. “Regardless of Sigmantium, we need to focus on a more pressing topic. The Remnant War is about to go global, correct?”

Grey nodded. “Correct, the forces are preparing for landings on the main continent. We will first start with…” He paused, pulling up a map of Remnant. “...bombing these locations.” Grey pointed to numerous locations on the northern edge of the largest human continent of Remnant. “We will slaughter Grimm and Human forces with ease. The surface navy is currently being built in the dockyards on the southern edge of our island.”

**Dockyards, Kingdomless Island**

“Get those battleships ready! The General needs all fifty-four of them ready for the beach landings!” A Commander shouted, while machine and human workers labored to finish their ships. Engineer bots worked to assist with the humans and Titan mechs building the main Hammond battleship class.

The Everest Summit class Battleship. It came as heavily armed as the battleships of the Aero-Navy. The ship came with six main turrets, three on the front and three on the back. The four outer turrets were 508mm double cannon turrets, while the remaining two turrets closer to the superstructure were quantum cannons firing four ‘shells’ per turret. A full salvo would launch eight 508mm shells and eight quantum shots. The ships took after the infamous H44 battleship, which was never built, but the length was elongated to accommodate the weapon build out. The rest of the weapons of the ship were an array of anti-missile lasers, anti-aircraft missiles, and flak cannons. The ships were to be replaced sometime in the past, but their service life was elongated due to lack of a successor and the addition of a shield generator.

In smaller docks, engineers worked to build destroyers and cruisers, the Beeline and Horn classes respectfully.

The Beeline class destroyer was a simple destroyer, built similar to the Z-class destroyers of old, but armed with smaller quantum cannons and anti-missile lasers. The Horn class Cruisers were built in the fashion of the O-class cruisers, and were armed with railguns and missiles, as well as counters to missiles and aircraft in the form of a laser gatling gun.

“Can you believe we have to build a whole landing fleet from scratch? Fifty-four battleships and seventy cruisers, not to mention a hundred destroyers. What the hell are we fighting?” A worker asked, putting some final touches on a cannon’s barrel.

An overseer walked by, hearing the question. “What we are fighting, gentlemen, is an enemy who has fought for almost the entirety of his life, with no rest. They are bred for war as much as we are, the only thing they lack is number. If we were even in number, the HEF and the HMF would have to be called to deal with this threat.”

The worker nodded, and returned to work.

**High Council Room, Arora**

“After maybe a good three or four days of bombardment, we will send the troops ashore. It is our hope they encounter little resistance, but we will prepare for a large enemy force being around still.” Grey continued.

Red raised his hand. “Does the enemy know we’re coming?”

Grey started to speak, then closed his mouth. Blue arched an eyebrow, while White chuckled. “It appears you forgot something in your master plan, Grey. The part where we declare war on Remnant.”

Blue and Red burst out laughing. Grey hung his head. “I’ll get on that.”

“Till then, keep preparing. Perhaps a quick display of force is at hand?” White suggested. “You could always have the aero-naval fleet engage in skirmishes with the...Atlesian, was it? Yes, them.”

Red stopped laughing. “Why them?”

Grey picked his head up. “My scouts report that Atlas is seen as the prime military power. So if we make them seem powerless…”

Blue stopped laughing. “They’ll give up immediately, perhaps? Maybe submit to our rule?”

Grey nodded. “Either they do or they don’t. If they do, good for us. If they don’t...well, it wouldn’t be easy, but we could take them on in a war.”

Red chuckled. “If you need help-”

“The HMF should be focusing on destroying those rebels.” Grey stated, nonchalantly. “But if we need help, I’ll give you a ring first.” Red nodded at this, satisfied.

An officer at a terminal stood up. “Council, we have word from the 3rd HEF Military Group! The navy is, report, ready to engage!”

Grey nodded. “Good, tell them to give the Remnant forces hell. I want no survivors!”

“Relaying message!”

The council all smiled. Just as the Emperor Commander had planned. Nothing could stop them now.

**PM me questions, write a review.**


	3. Plans for All

**High Council, Arora, Center of Hammond controlled space**

Grey walked into the meeting room, his script in hand and his face neutral. Today should have been one of the more calming days for him.

He had the HEF declare war on many rogue groups and organizations. This was hardly a new thing for him.

So why was he so nervous? Perhaps it was because his currently deployed forces were outnumbered by semi-sentient monsters? Or the fact that he had no idea how these ‘humans’ would react? Maybe it was because his forces were risking their lives to not fail, thus giving the HMF all the reason to raze the planet to the ground, like they had done so many times before. That would delay grabbing the crystals they needed to power their fleets.

Well, needed was the wrong word, it was more like wanted.

Grey walked towards a table set up in the usual meeting chamber, while officers still worked in the background. He took his seat, and a camera crew walked in, and took their places. Reporters and their camera bots took their places as well. While the Hammond Empire was a dictatorship, it allowed freedom of the press to keep the people informed on daily events with different perspectives. It might seem like an exploitative point to topple the government, but the news channels stayed in line ever since the last channel that got too radical and advocated for violence was swiftly shut down.

Hence the rebel activity in Sigmantium, and Red’s current headache.

Grey read and reread through his script, hoping to God he wouldn’t screw this up. This speech was to be not only a war declaration, but a morale booster to his troops.

The government camera crew signalled that they were broadcasting.

Grey nodded, his hood never falling from his head.

**Hammond HeadQuarters, Remnant Command (REMCOM)**

The IT soldiers and their robotic companions looked up at the ceiling in the room they were in. They had their computers at the ready, prepared to hack into the Remnant Communication system. The ceiling held a light, that was currently red, and the soldiers in the room had orders to immediately hack Remnant’s comms when it turned green.

And right as the government camera crew signalled they were ready, the light turned green, and they soldiers were in almost immediately.

**Headmaster Ozpin’s Office**

Ozpin was looking over reports about next semester’s budget and ongoings for the school when the lights in his office dimmed, causing Ozpin to look up at them, but the lights immediately went back to normal, and his monitor turned on without his doing.

Ozpin turned to see what was happening on his monitor, and he was met with static for a short second. It immediately cleared out to show an eagle holding a power logo with the letter ‘H’ in it, the symbol was totally black while it was against a white background. Ozpin heard no music, and realizing his monitor was muted. He turned the volume on, but the background was already gone, replaced with a grey hooded figure sitting at a large table.

“Greetings, citizens of the Hammond Empire, as well as those listening in on the planet Remnant.” The figure started.

“What is going on here?” Ozpin mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I am Grey, a member of the Hammond High Council. The Empress Commander could not be here today as she and her personal guard are now in Sigmantium, fighting alongside her soldiers against the rebel forces on that planet. I am taking her place as it is one of my departments currently engaged in the activity I am here to talk about today.”

**Supreme Commander’s office, Atlas Military Command**

General Ironwood listened to the broadcast, already steaming that the CCT was hacked, and this speech wasn’t doing his mood any good.

“As of two months ago, the 17th Exploration Fleet found a planet that was unknown to us at the time. Upon scanning the planet’s surface, we came upon three things. One, the planet was inhabited by humans, and very much advanced in technology. Two, the planet was also inhabited by semi-sentient monsters that are hostile to all forces save themselves. Three, we found large deposits of material that can power a single planet for generations to come.” The grey hooded figure, funnily enough named ‘Grey’, reported.

Ironwood suddenly became very interested in the broadcast, his anger dying down a little.

“As of two weeks ago, our forces established a base on the planet, and have secured the surrounding area from Grimm, as well as establishing a protective ring of air bases around the island. For those not living on Remnant, which would be the majority of those watching, here is a map of the area I just described.” Grey said, allowing for the screen to change to a map of the Kingdomless Island, which was somewhat in the shape of a dragon, showing Airbase Alfa and the surrounding bases, as well as the dockyards on the shores of the island.

Ironwood shot up out of his chair, turning to look at his map wall, displaying a map of Remnant. This new group has been his neighbor this entire time.

**Grimmlands**

Salem watched the video on the monitor Watts had brought in, after exclaiming he had been hacked. While Salem was about to punish him for it, the broadcast had started, and she held off on that.

Now she realised Watts might’ve saved her time and trouble trying to figure out who the soldiers on the KIngdomless Island were.

“For those on Remnant, I do not think I have properly introduced myself and this power that is now talking to you. We are the Hammond Empire, a force that has dominated the known stars for quite some time now. We have a military group already deployed on the planet numbering over a billion in total, as well as an adjoining fleet to each individual military in the military group as well as the head fleet of said group. While originally we came in peace in hopes of establishing trade and-slash-or integrating the planet into the empire, our objective has changed.”

Salem arched an eyebrow.  _ ‘What changed this?’  _ She wondered.

“Our objective was changed due to the discovery of the semi-sentient monsters, known as Grimm, and the discovery that the local populace was deemed dangerous due to their special nature.”

Salem stood up. “Watts, we have a problem.”

**RWBY Dorm room**

Team RWBY watched, stunned to silence by what they were seeing. While it was one thing for the CCT to be hacked, it was another for it to be hacked by a space empire. Now, they were waiting to see what was to be the verdict of the Remnant populace.

“The special nature of the humans of this planet is two things. One: The fascinating evolution some have undergone, turning them into a human with minor animal traits. Two: The self shield and ‘superpowers’ that some possess called  _ Aura _ and  _ Semblances _ , respectively. The more worrying of the two being the latter, the former is more interesting to our science community.” Grey stated.

Blake stared, stunned even more. These people saw aura as more of a problem then Faunus? Why was that?

“We see the Faunus and Humans the same since they both die the same: To the claws and maws of Grimm.”

Oh. That’s why.

“Regardless of this, we have not yet decided on a verdict on the populace of Remnant, nor will do so for some time. However, it is forbidden for anyone to interact with our territory. Any who do so will be shot first, and dealt with later.”

Team RWBY looked at each other. The small sprout of an idea that was to go to the island was stepped on and killed immediately.

“As such, please do go on about with your lives as if we do not exist, and we will not interfere. To all on in the Hammond Empire,  _ Victoria est Hammond _ . To the Remnant people, have a good rest of your day.” And with that the transmission ended.

**Supreme Commander’s office, Atlas Military Command**

Ironwood’s monitor shut off at the end of the broadcast, leaving him stunned to silence as well. Also, it left him with a small sense of dread, but a large amount of anger.

“ _ ‘Go on about with my day?’ _ As if a multi-galaxy spanning empire didn’t just tell me to not tread on what is neutral territory? As if  _ War _ wasn’t waiting on my doorstep, begging for me to come out and fight it? Who does this empire think  _ it is? _ ” Ironwood asked aloud to himself. He stared at the map, looking at the Kingdomless Island.

_ ‘They said they wouldn’t have a verdict for a while...perhaps...maybe...I can continue on with my day.’  _ Ironwood thought to himself.  _ ‘No harm, no foul.’ _

Suddenly, a junior officer burst into Ironwood’s office, pulling him from his thoughts. “Sir! We have found the hacker! They’re at a White Fag base a few miles off the northen shore of Sanus!”

Ironwood stood up. “Then, I guess now is a good time for the 12th Fleet to go and handle it. I want them immediately deployed to the area! Is the 1st Fleet still ready to be deployed to Vale?”

“Yes sir!”

“Good, the Vytal Festival is soon, and we shouldn’t be late.”

**High Council, Arora**

Grey was immediately swamped with questions as soon as the broadcast ended. Reporters all started talking at once, and their words became indistinguishable from each other. Grey held up his hand, silencing them. He pointed to one reporter, allowing her to ask her question.

“Vice Emperor Grey, what do you expect to come from this broadcast?” She asked, her tape recorder pointing towards Grey.

“I expect confusion, when this broadcast started, we had hacked into their systems to showcase this speech to everyone on Remnant, even force on their televisions and monitors to do so. However, we were able to make it seem like the broadcast was coming from somewhere else, and not from us.” Grey answered.

More questions arose, Grey did the same, and pointed to another reporter.

“Vice Emperor, why broadcast the signal from somewhere else?” the reporter asked.

“We did this in hopes that the Remnant population would not take us seriously. We made it seem like it was a terrorist broadcast from one of the major organizations already on the planet’s surface, obviously not affiliated with us.”

“What about the our bases? Wouldn’t the nearby Kingdom at least recon the area to see if this was true?”

Grey only smiled. “Oh, we hope they do.”

“Why?”

“Well, why do I hope they do?” Grey said, leaning back in his chair. “Probably because we gave them fair warning anyway. Which allows us to attack them back.”

**1st Fleet, Designation Blue, Blue Actual, Bridge, somewhere over Southern Atlas**

James Ironwood, in the meager time it took for Grey to answer questions, had the 1st and 12th Fleets mobilized and departed from their main stations. The 12th Fleet was already deploying to the White Fang base to destroy it, but reports had come in about massive anti-air emplacements. No worries to Ironwood, his forces would prevail. He wondered what the White Fang were trying to pull, using such a simple tactic.

Maybe it was a distraction? For what? An attack? But on who? Too many questions and no answers, it was awful for Ironwood, perhaps answers would come with the destruction or capture of the base.

“Sir, we are leaving Atlesian airspace, now entering Valean airspace. Am I allowed to assume you sent a message to Vale announcing our presence?” A junior officer reported.

Ironwood turned to the officer. “Lieutenant, Vale requested us. I’m sure they will be okay with us flying in. We only need to worry about Ozpin.”

**REMCOM, Kingdomless Island, now Dragon Fortress**

General Allen March was meeting with the other generals in the 3rd HEF Military Group. They sat around a map of the Remnant planet.

General Hailee Underwood was a tall, slim woman in an outfit similar to March’s and the other generals. She wore black glasses, and had a messy, short, black hair. She commanded the 9th HEF Military, while the adjoining 9th HEF Fleet, along with the 10th and 11th HEF Fleets, were in orbit around the planet.

General Marcus Halifax was of British descent, standing a little under 5’4”, and wore the usual general outfit, exception being that his left hand was replaced with a robotic one due to an incident with an Ogre Titan. He commanded the 10th HEF Military.

The last general wasn’t human, but an advanced Spyglass-model android, named Five Star. He was a Spectre robot modified to have a supercomputer implanted into his chassis. He was painted grey, but his head was painted white. He didn’t wear a uniform, but did keep the chosen sidearm of a P2016 Hammond pistol in a sidearm holster on his left leg.

“Generals, we are gathered here today to finalize our plan to destroy the population of this planet. While Vice Emperor Grey has already confused the enemy for us, we will work on deciding which military and fleet will deal with the Atlesian fleet attacking the White Fang base. Another military and fleet will join the combined marine forces that will be landing some ways away from that ongoing battle.” General March pointed on the map of Remnant of where what operations would occur. “Meanwhile, the remaining fleets will be defending the Dragon Fortress. Us attacking the Atlesian fleet and forces deployed will draw retaliation from the Kingdom, which happens to be our neighbor.”

Generals Underwood and Halifax nodded, while Five Star turned to General Allen. “General, what of the 3rd HEF Military Group Fleet, currently in orbit?”

General March only chuckled. “They are not required in our plan at this moment. The 3rd HEFMGF will only be used in the 4th Phase and beyond in our plan.”

“What does that mean?” General Underwood asked. “How far does this plan go?”

Halifax nodded. “Allen, this better not be Militun all over again.”

General March waved his hand. “It isn’t. Militun and Operation  _ Hallowed Ground _ have humbled me. This plan is much less complicated.”

“There’s more that ten phases, isn’t there?” General Halifax asked, speaking in a deadpan tone.

“Well, yes. The plan also involves Arora and the Home Defense Fleet.” General March answered.

“WHAT!?” General Underwood shouted. “How?!”

“Well, before you start yelling even more, Vice Emperor White is already on board with the idea.”

General Halifax arched an eyebrow. “How’d you manage to do that?”

“I gave her the plan directly, and White rewarded my confidence with approval. After laughing at the plan, and telling me it was great her forces would be allowed to do something.” General March answered. “Other than that, she gave me the go ahead.”

“Impressive, General.” Five Star stated, his robotic tone allowing no emotion.

“So, now we have to go over the plan. Listen up, and ask questions when they come up.” General March started.

**White Fang Base, Northern Sanus**

The chilled forests of Northern Sanus were unusually loud today, as was the frigid sky above them.

White Fang soldiers fought bravely in the face of Atlesian brutality. Their Dust rifles firing at the opposing line of Atlesian soldiers and androids. The forest was alive with the sound of gunfire and shouting. In the sky, Atlesian Bullheads and gunships dueled with White Fang Bullheads and anti-aircraft fire. The Atlesian airships stayed back, as they were easy targets for the anti-aircraft fire.

This battle was falling into a stalemate very quickly, as the two sides became bogged down by opposing gunfire and sporadic artillery. Meanwhile, the air forces suddenly started to become scarce, while the anti-air stayed the same.

“Keep up the suppressive fire! We can beat them! For the Faunus!” The commander shouted, rallying his troops.

“All forces, neutralize the traitors! General Ironwood’s orders require it!” The Atlesian commander shouted to his troops, their morale unwavering in the face of adversity.

However, both sides were unaware of what was truly happening in the shadows.

**Beacon, around 3 days later**

General Ironwood was riding the elevator up to Ozpin’s office. While multiple reports from the 12th Fleet were coming in, he knew they were stuck in a stalemate at this point. His forces would have to deploy another fleet, but right now none were available.

“On the one hand, this is great for you General. It means you might’ve found the big one.” Professor Glynda stated. “On the other, well, it’s what it is right now.”

“I can only sympathise with my troops right now, but I wish them the best.” Ironwood said, slight remorse in his voice. “I know they can beat these terrorists.”

The door opened, allowing General Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch to walk into the office of Headmaster Ozpin. Ozpin casually greeted the two, even though the 1st Atlesian Fleet was landing in the background outside. “James, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, it seems our mysterious speechmaker was found to be just a White Fang ploy. The trick, fortunately, led us directly to a hidden White Fang base in Northern Sanus. It’s currently being dealt with right now.” Ironwood briefed.

“Excellent, I was wondering about that actually.” Ozpin said. “But I figure it’s all taken care of now.”

“Yes, it is.”

Ozpin’s face however, slightly darkened. “Which means there are  _ two _ Atlesian fleets on Vale territory, correct?”

Ironwood scowled. “What are you getting at here?”

“General, that means there is now a large military presence, one fleet is allowable. Two? That is pushing it very much. It’s almost invasion-like.” Ozpin explained. “I would assume you aren’t invading, as you already stated why the second fleet is here. But am I correct when I assume that the other fleet will leave Vale territory when the base is finished?”

“You are.” Ironwood answered. “You have my word.”

Ozpin nodded, and turned back to watch the ships land. Ironwood spoke once more. “Can they fight a war?”

“I hope they never have to.” Ozpin said, already knowing who ‘they’ were.

**RWBY Dorm, that night**

“So from what I’ve been reading, the speech was actually a White Fang trick to deceive the world. Or at least, that's what the news is saying.” Weiss summarized.

Blake looked skeptical. “I don’t think the White Fang would do that. It seems nothing like them.”

“They didn’t need some much Dust before, and yet here we are. That was unlike them, too.” Weiss reasoned, to which Blake nodded in agreement after some thinking.

“Whatever it is, I think we should check it out.” Ruby said. “Maybe we can get some info on what’s happening.”

“The White Fang do hold daily recruiting rallies, usually at night. We could possibly do it tonight if we wanted.” Blake stated. “But...I don’t know…”

“I think it’s a good idea. If we find something, we can bring it to Ozpin and maybe get extra credit. If not, at least we can see the town.” Yang stated. “I say go for it.”

Ruby and Weiss nodded, and Blake sighed. “Alright, let’s do it.”

“Yeah!” Another voice shouted, from outside. The girls whirled around to see Sun hanging on a tree next to the dorm window.

“Sun? How’d you get here?” Ruby asked.

“Easy, I do this all the time.” He answered.

“You  _ what!? _ ” Weiss shrieked.

“I climb trees all the time.” He answered casually. “So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?”

Ruby nodded. “Yep, but I don’t think-”

“Don’t say it, you should always get friends involved. That’s why I brought Neptune.” Sun interrupted, gesturing to the window he entered from. The girls looked out to see Neptune standing on the ledge. He gave a wave, and asked to come inside.

**REMCOM, 12th Military Base**

The assembled sub-leaders in the 12th Military were sitting in a conference room, wondering why they had been summoned. Lieutenant Generals Rayn Hakow and Tori Jen were looking at files for the new Jaeger units their divisions had received. Lieutenant General Henry Ari was writing a quick report for General March to read about the naval fleet and his plans for his divisions. Lieutenant General Kaylee Hopps was conversing with her Deputy, Major General Alex Hosch, about their presentation today for General March. They all stood up when said General walked in.

“At ease.” He said, and all of them sat down. “We have a briefing today, is that correct, Hopps?”

Lt. General Hopps stood up at her name. “Yes sir, we have some new information we would like to share.” She nodded towards Maj. General Hosch, who pulled out a TacPad, and swiped the screen to push the information onto the big screen in the front of the conference room.

“As you can see here, our spies captured some interesting pictures involving the local terrorist group on this planet.” The screen showed pictures with captions and arrows pointing out White Fang members hijacking an Atlesian shipment of Paladin mechs and supplies. “We believe they are preparing for an assault on the local kingdom, known as Vale.”

General Allen scowled. “That would throw our plans off, we need that kingdom to make a statement, as well as make an example of this planet. What else do you know?”

“We had a small contingent of Jaegers follow the Fang to a deserted city, which lies southeast from Vale. Information points it to be a failed expansion of Vale’s that fell to a Grimm attack.”

Allen’s scowl lessened. “And what of the Fang?”

“They went underground, literally. The whole operation is under the city in a large cavern. We thought about planting charges and causing the cavern to cave in on itself, but the idea was terminated as we hoped to steal the technology.” Lt. General Hopp reasoned.

General March nodded. “Very well, anything else?”

“There’s a White Fang rally tonight in the Vale Kingdom. We have sent a squad of seven Jaegers to investigate, along with one of the Commander Jaeger models. They will watch from the shadows to get more info about the Southeast operation, then we will strike that operation. It is no problem if we get info or not, since we still have lookouts there.” Maj. General Hosch answered. “The 10th Division from the 6th Army is currently scouting the cavern and the surrounding area topside. The engineers in said division are currently setting up short range artillery and anti-aircraft weapons to counter anyone or anything that isn’t White Fang from entering.”

“Excellent, I assume the Jaegers will have no trouble fighting and Huntsman or Huntresses that come around?” General March asked.

“They have been given orders to kill any interlopers with extreme prejudice, sir.” Lt General Hopps answered, with a small smile on her face. “It should be no problem anyway, even with them finding out about us.”

**Review and Favorite. -H4mmond.**


	4. Jaeger

**White Fang Rally**

The rally was going alright, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a regular rally…

Despite the fact that there was an Atlesian Paladin mech on display, showcasing to the new recruits the power of the White Fang.

This was being watched by four Jaeger robots hiding in the rafters. They were recording it, which was being broadcasted for all the commanders back on Dragon Fortress. The other three Jaegers and the Jaeger Commander were waiting outside in case something went south, which was expected. However, there was much left to be seen.

It was when the notorious criminal of this world, known as Roman Torchwick, came to view at a faunus rally, and started speaking did the Jaegers realize something was up. They zoomed in on him, their attention majorly focused on Torchwick.

**REMCOM, 12th Military conference room**

“Sir, what exactly are the Jaegers doing?” Lt. General Ari asked. “Why do they seem so attentive to the criminal?”

General Allen smirked, and pointed to Lt. Generals Hakow and Jen, the latter passing a folder to Lt. General Ari. “I am aware your group hasn’t received any yet, so I guess now is a good time as any. The Jaeger units are sentient.” Lt. General Hakow explained.

“What?” Lt. General Ari asked. “You can’t be-”

“I am serious. While they are smarter than the average soldier, they still require general orders. While commencing those orders, they do excel. Other than that, they do nothing.” Lt. General Hakow continued. “They are the best human sized androids we can build.”

“And what about the Jaeger Commanders?” Lt. General Ari asked. “The file isn’t in here.”

“That is because they are Grey’s pet project. They are classified, and not allowed to be accessed by the HMF, for obvious reasons.” Lt. General Jen answered. “Now, back to observing.”

**Jaeger Squad**

The Jaeger Commander was staring down at the area in front of the warehouse, where the rally was happening. It was unsure of what was truly happening in there, as the Jaegers only reported unusual activity, and the rally was by the book so far. If only something would happen…

“17 Actual, this 17-4. Reporting peculiar activity.” Jaeger 17-4 reported. “Two individuals, a cat human and a monkey human, sporting strange weaponry. They seem to be hostile to Torchwick, according to vitals.”

17 Actual nodded. “Those must be either Huntspeople or two training to be so. My guess, from the ages, is the latter. Looks like things will be interesting-”

“Actual, they have shot the junction box. All three targets are moving out.” One of the Jaegers with 17 Actual reported. It pointed to a wall, where a Paladin mech burst through, chasing the two smaller humans. “One is confirmed in a Paladin prototype.”

“The orders are simple then. 17-4, your squad will pursue the trio. My squad will deal with the remaining White Fang.” 17 Actual ordered. “Move out, I have relayed the info to REMCOM and CombatCOM.”

“Is it wise to report this to Combat Command?” 17-4 asked.

“It will be fine, the HMF will probably disregard it anyway.” 17 Actual responded. “They’re still too busy with Sigmantium.”

**With Blake and Sun**

“Blake! What is that thing?!” Sun shouted/asked.

“I don’t know! Just call everyone to help us! Tell them we’re heading towards the highway!” Blake shouted back as a response.

Sun took out his Scroll, and called the others, relaying the information. They ran by Yang and Neptune, coincidentally the same time Sun answered Yang’s question of where they were.

Blake turned around, seeing Yang and Neptune behind them and the mech. They approached the highway, no sign of Ruby or Weiss joining them at that point.

“What now?” Yang asked.

“We need to get it off the highway!” Neptune answered, while starting to take shots with his rifle at the Paladin.

“Blake, I’m in position!” Weiss said over a responder device.

Weiss landed on the highway, and summoned an Ice glyph, throwing the Paladin off balance when it hit the ice patch. It fell off, and landed on the ground. Team RWBY, with Sun and Neptune behind them, followed it.

**17 Actual and squad**

“17 Actual, they have fallen to the ground below.” 17-2 reported. “Orders?”

“Follow them down, and stay in the shadows. We will interfere when the fight starts dying down. Do not let the mech get destroyed.” 17 Actual ordered. “Go.”

The Jaegers went down, but 17 Actual stayed on the bridge. “Well, you must be very confident in your skills if you think you could tail me.”

The figure behind the Jaeger Commander didn’t respond verbally. Only twirling a parasol in a physically response.

“I see, a mute. Then it should be easier to dispose of you if you can’t scream.” 17 Actual stated. The Jaeger Commander pulled out a hilt with no blade, but it powered up, signifying that it was a plasma sword. “Let’s get this over with, puny Huntress.”

**With the others**

Yang got thrown into a pillar by the mech, getting a cry of worry from Blake. Ruby came up next to the faunus girl. “It’s okay! She’s fine.”

Yang slowly stood up, and punched her fists together.

“Her semblance allows her to take pain, and launch it back at her enemies!” Ruby explained.

Before Torchwick could launch another attack at the group, a body fell from the bridges above, it’s aura shattering as it hit the ground in front of Torchwick. The body was a young female, of caucasian coloring, with clothes of pink and brown, making her similar to Neapolitan ice cream.

“Neo?!” Torchwick shouted.

Neo got up, shaking her head. She looked up, and dodged out of the way as another body fell from the sky, hitting the ground and causing a small explosion. The other skyfaller was around 8 feet tall, with black coloring, and almost human like.

**(A/N note: Think of Reaper of COD: BO3)**

“Weiss, is that from Atlas?” Ruby asked her partner.

“No, why would you think that?” Weiss asked back.

“Well, we are chasing stolen Atlesian property.” Ruby responded.

Weiss shrugged, it made sense.

The robot stood up from the small crater, looking at Neo. “You’re running away, huh? I guess I should’ve expected that from someone of this planet.” It said.

“It speaks? What is this thing?” Torchwick mumbled from inside the mech. “Hey! What are you doing roughing up my sidekick?”

“Oh? Sidekick?” The robot asked, pointing at Neo. “I assumed that she was some kind of really smart grunt you kept around for kicks.”

Neo didn’t take lightly to that, but only scowled at that. Roman was more verbal. “Hey! She’s much more than that! Neo’s the top of the line assassin, the best you’ll find in Vale!”

“Oh look, a brown noser. You must be Roman Torchwick.” The robot said, turning to the mech. “Nice trash mech you have.”

“Hey!” Both Torchwick and Weiss shouted.

“You must be a Schnee.” The robot, somehow, deadpanned.

Ruby cocked her weapon, and pointed it at the robot. “Who are you?!”

“I am nothing to you, at least right now.” The robot answered. It turned, and pulled out the plasma sword again. “Excuse me, I have to remove a certain criminal from this trash heap of a robot.” It lunged at the Paladin, while other figures lunged at it as well.

“Wait, what are those!?” Shouted Wiess.

“I didn’t hear them before!” Blake shouted, surprised.

The robots lunged at the Paladin, ripping the hatch off before Torchwick could even shoot them. They grabbed Torchwick, and threw him out of the Paladin, one jumped in, taking the controls, and running away with it. The other two robots stayed back with the bigger one, turning back to the group of eight.

“17 Actual, we are outnumbered.” One of the smaller ones said.

“Then we take out as many as we can.” 17 Actual said, readying his Plasma Sword.

The other two readied their weapons. The one on the left pulled out a Plasma Halberd while the other powered up small Plasma daggers on his wrists and had plasma covering his fists.

“I don’t like the look of this.” Sun said, readying his own weapon. Neptune nodded in agreement.

“Well Red, what do you say we put our fight on hold to deal with these bolt huggers?” Torchwick asked.

“I don’t like it, but we have to here.” Ruby responded, both of them pulled out their weapons and locked them to the robots. “I’m giving you one last chance to surrender! Who are you?” Ruy shouted.

“We? We are the Jaeger Corps.” 17 Actual answered. “Prepared to go home in body bags, runts.”

The Hunters charged, the Jaegers did as well.

**Beacon, with Ozpin**

Ozpin was looking out his window, taking in a nice view of Vale in the night. It was peaceful, as if nothing was actually happening.

But Ozpin knew that Team RWBY, along with two students of Team SSSN, had snuck off to the city to investigate the White Fang. He had yet to contact Glynda about it, fearing the worst from her when he told her. He was hesitant to contact James, knowing he was busy looking for a lost shipment of Paladin prototypes.

Ozpin sighed, and turned on his monitor.

Only to find a news report about a rampaging mech and a bunch of teenagers fighting robots near the highway.

“Oh my, it seems this would be rather problematic.” Ozpin said, taking a careful look at the robots. He didn’t recognize them, so he contacted his local tech expert on them.

“Ironwood here.” The voice on the other side responded.

“James, we have a problem.”

**REMCOM**

“Well, it seems we have finally engaged the enemy.” General March remarked neutrally. “This is all going to plan rather splendidly.”

“Sir, I don’t really understand how this is part of the plan.” Lt. General Ari said. “You really didn’t explain the plan to us at all.”

“Well, I can assure you that we are definitely on track.” General March replied.

**RWBY, SN, RN, and Jaegers**

Ruby and Torchwick were hit away from 17 Actual, while Yang and Blake were having trouble with two other Jaegers. Meanwhile, the remaining Jaegers from the rally had joined the fray, and were keeping the other four busy, unfortunately, busy meant beating.

Ruby swung her scythe at 17 Actual, who caught the blade with his hand, grasping it and throwing scythe and Ruby at Torchwick, who dodged the projectile. He fired his cane at 17 Actual, the shot hitting the robot. The smoke screen left an opening for Ruby to charge in and swing again, only for 17 Actual to dodge Ruby alltogether and rushing at Torchwick. It swung the Plasma Sword, cutting Torchwick’s clothes as he jumped away.

“Son of a- How did you do that?” Torchwick asked.

“Cutting your clothes? It’s not made of tough stuff.” 17 Actual responded.

“Yeah, but my aura-”

“Gesundheit.”

“No, you box of frayed wires! My aura is my shield!” Torchwick shouted. “You just cut through it!”

“Whoops.” 17 Actual said, and lunged quickly. He was put off course by a sniper shot from Ruby. “Interloping child, cease your actions!”

“Interloping child?” Ruby asked.

“I feel ya, robo warrior.” Torchwick deadpanned.

Weiss and Neptune were having trouble with another Jaeger, who was holding a Plasma Spear. This one had obviously seen action, the chassis was riddled with scratches and dried blood.

“Neptune! Catch!” Weiss shouted, throwing an Ice dust crystal. The Jaeger watched it soar through the air, only for it to be shot by an electric shock round. The dust crystal exploded, casing the Jaeger in ice.

“Sorry, Weiss!” Neptune apologized.

“No, that’s exactly what I wanted.” Weiss answered. “Good thinking.”

The ice started to crack, and a hand shot out of it. The ice broke, and the Jaeger walked out. “Ah, what the soldiers back at home would do to have a relationship like yours, Schnee.”

“Excuse me?!” Weiss said. “And I have a name!”

“And I don’t care.” The Jaeger charged, slicing at Neptune before Weiss could react. The spear cleaved Neptune’s goggles in half, the broken pieces falling to the floor.

“How in-” Neptune started, before the Jaeger twirled he spear and jabbed Neptune in the stomach with the blunt end.

“Distracted by the loss of goggles? Pathetic.”

Weiss lunged at the Jaeger, leaving Neptune to watch as the Jaeger swung the sharp side at her.

Neo, Blake, Sun, and Yang were backing away from the four remaining Jaegers. In the process of the fight, Sun had lost his aura, putting him on the same level as Neo, while Yang and Blake were reaching their limit, Yang had even lost her damage boost.

“We need to fall back! We can’t beat them!” Blake shouted. “We can’t fight them with Sun and Neo on zero aura!”

“We have to! There’s no other option here!” Yang shouted, dodging a sword swing. “They’re too dangerous to leave alone!”

“Yang, think about the others!” Blake shouted back. “If we keep going-AHH!” Blake was interrupted when a spear sliced her side.

“Blake!” Yang shouted, only to be punched by a Plasma fist Jaeger. She turned around, only to be faced with four Jaegers. She ran from them, grabbing Blake, who was holding her wound, and motioning Sun and Neo to follow.

Ruby and Torchwick were beaten back once more. Torchwick’s clothes were ripped and he was bruised and bleeding. Ruby’s scythe had small pieces missing on the blade. Her clothes were tattered, and she had some bruising.

“Torchwick, we need to leave!” Ruby shouted.

“Speaking my mind, Red!” Torchwick shouted, the two jumping away from 17 Actual.

They met with the other four, Torchwick helping with Neo. Ruby immediately went to Blake.

“What happened!?” Ruby asked, in shock.

“She was sliced by one of the spears!” Yang answered. “We have to go!”

“Guys!” The group turned to see Neptune holding a bleeding Weiss. Her head had laceration, just below the scalp.

“No no no!” Ruby shouted, rushing to the pair. Before she could do anything, the Jaegers surrounded them.

“Well, I see this is the end of our little fight. It seems this is the end for you all as well.” 17 Actual said. “It has been fun, truly.” They readied their weapons, and got ready to lunge, only to stop. 17 Actual put its hand up to where an ear would be, and nodded. “Congratulations, you’re being spared.”

And with that, they disappeared into almost thin air. RWBY and SN stayed tense, waiting for them to come back. They suddenly found themselves in a spotlight, as an Atlesian airship hovered over them. Ruby dropped to her knees, while Blake completely blacked out from her wound, evoking Yang to cry in alarm. Neptune put Weiss on the ground, quickly getting to work on her, with Sun assisting his friend. Torchwick and Neo disappeared as well, leaving the group behind.

**Ozpin’s office**

Ozpin stared at the screen, looking at the carnage that had unfolded at the scene. It was obvious that his students were outclassed by these robots, and they had left nothing for Ironwood except wounded Huntresses and Hunters in training.

“This is bad, what exactly did I just witness?” Ozpin wondered aloud.

“We just witnessed what happens when we let our students out without permission, Ozpin.” Professor Goodwitch answered. “You really need to stop being lenient on them.”

“They’re kids, Glynda.”

“Ozpin, they almost became corpses!”

They were interrupted by a call from Ironwood. “Oz, I have your students. We are treating them right now for their injuries. I’m bringing them back.”

“Thank you, James.” Ozpiin said, and with that, the call ended.

“So what now?” Goodwitch asked.

“Well, we need information now. This third party seems to be against us, so we need to see if we can placate them, so they don’t join Her.” Ozpin answered.

**Arora, Council Room**

Grey was reading a report on the new Jaeger Commanders, when a random general walked in, delivering a report to Grey. Grey thanked the general, and dismissed him. He read it, looking pleased.

“Everything is going to plan. Now, we move on to the next part of Phase One.” Grey said, putting the report down. He turned to a junior officer in the room. “Tell the division stationed at Mountain Glenn to move in on the terrorists only when Torchwick returns. When he does, I want only he and his ‘sidekick’ to be the only survivors.”

“Understood, Vice Emperor.” She responded, relaying the order.


	5. Der Krieg Beginnt

**Alfa Base, Dragon Fortress, REMCOM. (One week before the last chapter)**

The Hammond air base was very lively, as the plan for their landings on Sanus was suddenly put into action. This was the 10th Division, a division in the 6th Army. Goblin transport vehicles were loading up soldiers while larger C18 Transports were carrying the division’s ACU and Support ACUs, as well as a number of Paladin tanks and some Ogre Titans.

17 Actual, however, was not participating in the action and hustle. The Jaeger Commander and the seven Jaegers that were hanging near the bot were waiting for a different transport. They were being deployed to the Kingdom of Vale for a high risk “Snatch and Grab” from the city. They were ordered to secure a stolen Atlas mech, or stealing a stolen mech from a terrorist organization.

“17 Actual.” The bot turned to see who was addressing it. It was a Colonel in charge of the 10th Division. “I assume I don’t need to remind you how important your mission is, correct?”

“Correct, Colonel.” 17 Actual answered back. “My squad will complete the mission, and bring you back the robot.”

“And you will bring it to Mountain Glenn, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Get it done.” And with that, he left.

As he did, the SR-71 MK.2 pulled out of its hangar. The Jaeger squad would be HALO-ing into Vale. “Squad 17, let’s go.”

**Mountain Glenn, one day after the last chapter**

17 Actual walked through the empty street of the abandoned city, it was holding the standard Flatline rifle. While the Grimm had been cleared out with ease when the 10th Division landed outside the city. While a patol was unnecessary, 17 Actual wanted to see the city. The quiet was something it enjoyed, even though 17 Actual was still a robot. It’s commanders had noted 17 Actual’s slight fondness of quiet, and a surprising amount of humanity in it when off duty, for a robot at least. Jaeger Commanders have been noted to show extreme levels of sentience and emotion, almost equal to a human. They weren’t programmed to be like that, somewhere deep in their lines of code a slip up had happened. But that was not the current problem, the current problem was the White Fang and their underground base. Several sonar scans had found the entirety of Mountain Glenn was hollow underneath the city. No one could understand why the Fang would do this, considering the easiest solution to deal with the base would be to just collapse the ground above them. General March had declared that idea a no go, he wanted to test the HEF against the White Fang.

17 Actual turned a corner, running into two White Fang soldiers. The three of them paused, before 17 Actual pulled out its Plasma Sword and sliced the grunts’ weapons in half. The two soldiers dropped their weapons and started running, only to be cut down by gunfire.

“17 Actual to base, I have engaged two White Fang soldiers.” 17 Actual looked up, seeing more Fang soldiers coming out of the wrecked buildings, along with two Paladin mechs. “Requesting support.”

“Confirmed, sending a Mongoose squad to your location.” The receiver answered. “ETA, two minutes. Send location, over.”

“Sending.” 17 Actual said, ducking behind cover as bullets whizzed past him. A Mongoose would be instrumental in this situation. Equipped with a heavy plasma gatling cannon and a heavy fragmentation grenade launcher, the Mongoose was a bipedal mech that was mass produced in factories by the ACUs and were usually stand-in mechs until a Titan squad would get there. This didn’t mean it could hold its own, however. The Mongoose was deadly when underestimated, and were easy to produce to being able to be flashed produced by the ACU just by building multiple ground factories.

Speaking of the Mongoose, the White Fang suddenly diverted their gunfire away from 17 Actual, who turned to see what they were shooting at. What met the receptors of the Jaeger Commander was a squad of five Mongooses, the lead one firing its Plasma gatling cannon at the Paladin mech. Other Mongooses were dealing with the Fang soldiers, or supporting the one fighting the Paladin mech with grenade fire.

“ _ 17 Actual, this Mongoose 12 Actual. Sorry we’re late. _ ” The radio in 17 Actual’s head said.

“Think nothing of it, Mongoose 12 Actual. Nice to see your squad again.”

“ _ Yep. Haven’t seen you since we tested you on Haverford. _ ”

“I’ll let you finish off these degenerate terrorists, won’t spoil your fun.”

“ _ Gracias, mi amigo. I’ll deal with these, I think the boss wants to speak with you back at HQ. We’ll cover you. _ ”

“Thanks. See you back at base, Hernandez.” And with that, 17 Actual ran from its cover, while the Mongooses charged forward. 17 Actual heard the Paladin mechs fall, while screams of the Fang echoed throughout the abandoned city.

**Beacon Hall, two days later**

The dance was very lively, but unlike the liveliness of Alfa Base it was lively because the guests were having fun. It would appear that Team RWBY had done an excellent job, as they were standing in for Team CFVY. Weiss had made a full recovery from the attack, as did Blake. The cuts weren’t very deep, ad Aura healed them quickly.

“Yang, why do I have to keep wearing these?” Ruby whined, the heels she was forced to wear were killing her.

“Because, we all agreed to! You can’t wear sneakers to a dance!” Yang answered. “Who would do that?”

Jaune walked towards them, wearing sneakers with his tuxedo. “Who would do what?”

“Nevermind...I should have expected you to do that.” Yang deadpanned. With that, she walked off. Ruby and Jaune smirked, with Jaune throwing Ruby a pair of sneakers she had him sneak in. Ruby quickly put the sneakers on, thanking Jaune. Jaune nodded, and left to go find Pyrrha. Ruby went back to drinking her punch, but something caught her eye from the rooftops near the CCT.

**CCT Computer Room**

17 Actual snuck through the room, looking for a hiding place. The Jaeger Commander’s orders were simple: Infiltrate the Vale CCT, and insert a malware program into the system in order to monitor the network. If a situation occurred, deadly force was authorized.

And speaking of situations, one just walked in right now. 17 Actual hid behind a pillar, watching a masked intruder waltz into the computer room. The intruder was a female clad in black, scans indicated she had dust woven into her clothing, fire dust to be accurate. 17 Actual pulled a throwing knife, and moved towards a terminal row. It readied the blade, and while the intruder did something with a computer, 17 Actual input the Hammond virus. It finished embedding itself, and with that, 17 Actual threw the knife.

**Cinder**

Cinder was still working on inputting the virus, when she was hit with a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down, and saw a knife embedded into her calf. The knife suddenly ripped out of her leg, causing her to fall to her knees. Cinder turned around to see who threw the knife, and was hit squarely in the jaw by a metal fist. She was knocked back, wiping away some blood from her mouth. “Who are you?”

Cinder thought she was looking at a hooded figure, until she noticed the hand holding the knife was metal, as was the rest of the arm. And the body.

“What are you?” Cinder asked.

“That is not important.” The figure answered. “What is important, really?” The figure drew a bladeless hilt, which turned out to be a plasma sword. “Your death will be as insignificant as your life.”

Cinder summoned her blades. “Same goes to you, then.”

With that, a fight ensued.

**Ruby**

The young huntress ran into the lobby of the CCT, stopping immediately and gagging at the sight and smell in front of her.

The soldiers guarding the lobby had been massacred. Some had massive stab wounds, some were missing limbs, others had their necks and spines broken. One guard looked completely fine. Ruby immediately went to him, the guard was lying on his back. Ruby flipped him over, but when she did, the guard’s intestines fell out of a large hole where his stomach should have been.

Ruby backed up, turning away from the sight and vomiting. When she finished, she got back up. Whoever had done this was most likely still in the tower. She immediately went to the elevator, pushing the button to the computer floor. The doors closed, and the elevator started going up. Ruby prepared her sniper scythe, but she wasn’t prepared at all for what was happening up stairs.

**Computer Room**

Cinder jumped away, dodging a horizontal slash from 17 Actual. Cinder was sporting some minor bruises and scratches, evidence that her fight against the robot was going poorly. 17 Actual was unscathed, the fire dust was ineffective against the Jaeger Commander’s shielding. The robot twirled the plasma sword, and charged at Cinder. Cinder summoned her dual fire swords, and charged as well. The blades connected, and the fire swords exploded. Both combatants were thrown back, Cinder landing on her feet while 17 Actual landing on its back.

“Well...interesting strategy.” The robot mumbled, getting up. “Using your ineffective weapons as grenades, how clever.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Cinder asked, panting slightly.

“When the fight is as pointless as this, conversation helps.” 17 Actual said, only for a bullet to hit his torso. It turned to see who shot him.

“Stop right there!” Ruby shouted.

“Ah, the child.” The android said with disdain.

Cinder turned to the robot. “Wait…”

**_Flashback…_ **

_ “And they fought like demons! A whole squad of them stole the Paladin and fought off me and a huntress team!” Roman shouted. “And you want me to keep stealing Dust after all that!?” _

_ “Roman.” Cinder started, shutting the criminal up. “We need the Dust for our plans, we can’t go far without it.” _

_ Roman looked like he was going to argue. _

_ “However, this development will put us back some. Head to Mountain Glenn, and prepare for the next step in our plan.” Cinder finished. “I will deal with this nuisance of yours.” _

_ Roman nodded. “Best of luck to you.” _

_ “Anything I should know about them?” _

_ “They’re androids, for starters. But you know the annoying red huntress always getting in my way, the one I really hate?” _

_ “Yes…” _ _   
_ _ “Well, the leader hates her. If anything, that’s its only redeeming quality. So keep an eye on Red, and the android will most likely be watching her. Or killing her. Either way, Red should lead the android straight to you.” _

_ “Thank you, Roman. Dismissed.” _

**Present Time**

“You’re the robot?” Cinder asked. “I didn’t expect...this.”

17 Actual turned around to face Cinder. “If you expected something more human looking, sorry to disappoint. My group doesn’t do that.”

“No matter to me.” With that, Cinder charged, only for 17 Actual to clothesline her. Cinder fell to the floor, trying to get up. The robot wound up its foot, and promptly kicked Cinder out of a nearby window.

“If I could sigh, I would.” 17 Actual said. “Now, the child.”

Ruby stared at the robot. Last time she encountered the android, she had lost pretty badly. She even had Torchwick with her, and they still ended up on the floor! “I’m not afraid of you!”

The robot stopped, not saying anything. Ruby wonder if she had done something to shut it off when she heard a noise.

Laughing.

The robot was laughing. “You? You couldn’t-” The robot fell into another fit of laughter, holding its sides. “You couldn’t beat me with an experienced hunter at your side! How do you expect to beat me now?” The robot said, its laughter dying down. “You going to use the power of friendship to defeat me? Call up some BS power and destroy me?”

Ruby cocked her sniper rifle. “No. I’m gonna use my weapons.”

“I’m sure your mother said the same thing.”

Ruby paused, her weapon trembling in her hands.

And the Jaeger Commander charged at her, the plasma sword humming. The sword swung down, only for it to be met with the blade of the scythe. “Oh?”

Ruby held her scythe up, meeting the plasma blade head on. “You…”

Before Ruby could say anything remotely threatening, 17 Actual jumped off the floor and kicked the huntress away. The scythe fell to the floor, making a loud clang. Ruby hit the wall, her mind spinning.

“Such naivety, I fear for your kind.” 17 Actual picked up the scythe. “It is a good weapon, you have treated it well.” The robot put the scythe blade close to the sword. “A shame.”

The plasma blade burned through the metal, and the android watched closely as it etched the number  _ 17 _ into the blade, then striking a line through it. It dropped the weapon, and walked towards the down huntress.

“Sorry to ruin your dance.” 17 Actual said, stopping at the body. “If this is any consolation, it is a nice dress you picked. Though, an interesting choice of shoes.” And with that, the robot turned around and jumped out a window.

**Cinder**

Cinder tried to get up, her whole body aching from the fall. Her aura had shattered, leaving her very tired. Her many cuts and bruises were hurting more now, and some cuts had opened up even more.

“That robot…” She said, finally getting up. “I will destroy it-”

17 Actual landed next to her, leaving a crater. “Say it to my face.”

Cinder jumped away, unable to summon her swords. “How?!”

“Not what I was expecting, but if those are your final words then so be it.” 17 Actual charged, only for it to be hit with another bullet. “Huh?”

General Ironwood stood behind Cinder. “Student, leave us.”

Cinder turned to the general, realizing he was talking to her. She nodded, and left.

“You are making a huge mistake.” 17 Actual stated.

“And that is?” General Ironwood asked, cocking his revolver.

“Oh, I am not making it that easy for you.” The robot answered. “You will have to be better than that.”

“You are not leaving this school.” Ironwood stated.

“Oh? Have I been accepted to attend this academy?”

“You’re joking, right?”

17 Actual chuckled. “Perhaps, perhaps. Now, I must leave. I am needed back at base.”

Ironwood put his other hand on the revolver. “Your base will be nothing soon.”

17 Actual hummed. “Ah yes, the north base. Shame you’ll never find the others.”

“What?”

17 Actual looked up. “Oops, did I say that?”

Ironwood was...unsure how he felt about this robot. “You are very energetic and irrational.”

“An accurate statement. I’m sure you are confused.” 17 Actual said. “Do not worry, I am the only one... _ probably _ .” And with that, the robot disappeared into thin air before Ironwood could register it.

Ironwood lowered his gun. “...This is not good.”

**Airbase Alfa, Dragon Fortress, REMCOM (Hammond HQ)**

The massive hangar doors opened, the slow doors opening slightly. The only thing to exit was a Gremlin truck. The front seat was inhabited by a Hammond grunt, while the passenger was an Admiral, wearing the everyday ODUs and a grey overcoat, with a curved cap and combat boots.

“Beautiful day, is it not sir?” The grunt asked.

“Indeed it is. Will not deny that.” The Admiral responded. “You know where you are going?”

The grunt chuckled. “How could I miss the one of the biggest ships in this airbase?”

“Ah, but which one?”

“The  _ Deterrence _ , Admiral Kronsten.” The grunt answered.

“Indeed.” Kronsten answered. “You ever seen these ships take off before?” Kronsten turned to see the Carrier class ships they were passing, in two rows of twelve on each side, lined up neatly.

“I was stationed here after the landings, sir.” The grunt answered. “I was part of the 103rd HEF Training Division.”

“Oh? The 103rd? I expect good things from you then.” The Admiral said, adjusting his cap. “What do you do? Besides driving trucks.”

“I don’t drive trucks, sir. You told me to drive you to your ships after pulling me out of my meeting.”

“Well, the meeting shouldn’t be that important, right?”

**Meeting Room**

“Why did he take Tuckerson? He’s our machine gunner for the dropship.” The lieutenant asked. “Who was that?”

“That was Admiral Kronsten, sir.” A private answered.

“Ah, then he is lost for now.”

**Truck**

“You didn’t answer my question...uh…”

“I’m a corporal, sir. Corporal Tuckerson.” The grunt said, answering the unsaid question.

“Yes, thank you. So, what do you do?” Kronsten asked.

“I am a machine gunner for the dropship  _ Autozone _ .” He answered.

“ _ Autozone _ ? What class dropship?”

“Vehicle Class. We carry Gremlins, sir. I only know how to drive them since I park them for our dropship.”

“I see. Well, thank you for driving me, regardless.” With that, he stepped out as he arrived at his ship.

…

“Why didn’t he wait for me to stop?” Tuckerson wondered.

**First Landing Fleet, Northern Sanus (Night time)**

While the majority of the populace on Remnant found water travel dangerous, the Hammond Aqua-Navy found it quite pleasurable. The occasional water Grimm would get close, many of them being destroyed by the Tigershark submarines before surfacing. Any who did were promptly silenced by the guns of the Everest Summit class battleships. While the large fleet was still moving towards their landing zone, drones had been monitoring the situation. The fight between the White Fang and the Atlesian 12th Fleet was still raging. With everything going on, this was Hammond’s chance to wipe out two armies of the Atlesian Military.

However, the plan still had flaws.

**Hammond Aqua Naval Vessel (HANV)** **_Overlord_ ** **, Everest Summit Class**

“Captain-Admiral, the fleet is a day away from the zone. Orders?” A junior officer asked.

“I’m not sure, lieutenant. If we get closer, we will be spotted. If we stay here, we might miss our chance to wipe out the Atlesian 12th Fleet.” The Captain-Admiral responded. “Headquarters will have to answer this question.”

“Yes sir.” And with that, the lieutenant left.

The Captain-Admiral stared out into the distance. His orders were to land the entire 11th Hammond Military on the shores of the battle, destroy the entire White Fang base while wiping out the Atlesian forces. However, the plans were now delayed since they were supposed to strike when the White Fang base in Mountain Glenn was destroyed. Now, the plan had changed to striking later.

“What is the General planning?” The Captain-Admiral wondered aloud.

**Mountain Glenn**

Jaegers milled around the empty city, their weapons ready for the coming challenge. General March had given the go ahead to invade the underground White Fang base. Mongoose squads, led by an Ogre titan, were prepared to drop in as soon as the charges exploded on the streets.

“Thirty seconds!” A grunt commander shouted. “Prepare for combat!”

All the grunts and spectres flicked off their safeties, checked their grenades and sidearms. They double checked their jetpacks, as they would be dropping in from the streets. Grunts made sure their armor was on securely, while Jaegers ignited their plasma weapons.

“Charges are live! Back away from marked sectors!”

The soldiers backed away, and watched as the street exploded.

**White Fang Base, under Mountain Glenn**

“Move it! Those automatons above us know we’re here!” The White Fang lieutenant shouted. “We have to go!”

“Sir, vibrations from above!” A Fang soldier shouted. “Sensors picking up heavy machinery! They’re gonna do something drastic!”

“When?!” The lieutenant shouted.

A spree of vibrations rocked the cavern, bringing down parts of the street on top of the Fang soldiers. It wasn’t a heavy debris rain, since most of the streets had been vaporized in the explosion.

“Sir?”

“Yeah?”

“I think they’re doing it now.”

And with that, gunfire erupted as Fang soldiers shot at the Hammond grunts who were jetpacking down to the cavern floor. Many of the grunts made it down anyway, and started firing at the Fang from behind destroyed buildings. Paladin mechs were still strapped onto the train, and any Fang grunts moving towards them were quickly put down by vicious gunfire.

“Kill them! Kill as many as you can!” The Lieutenant shouted. “We will be victorious!”

Fang grunts shouted in agreement, and charged the Hammond lines as more Hammond grunts and spectres jumped down into the fray.

“Hammond warriors! The Fang charge us! Slaughter them like the animals they are! We are the executioners! Let vengeance be your song! Let your weapon be the instrument! Wipe them from existence!” A Hammond Grunt-Captain shouted, holding his sword high and firing his Alternator SMG blindly into the oncoming horde.

“Captain Fjorn seems really into destroying the Fang.” A grunt noted.

“I think he just really wanted to use that speech he said just now. I’ve seen him working on it this entire time we’ve been here at Glenn.” The other said.

“Hammond, affix your bayonets and CHARGE!” The now named Captain Fjorn shouted. “For  _ victoria _ !”

And with a resounding yell, a wave of white and metal charged at the Fang, and met in a clash of steel and fists. Gunshots were fired blindly, Fang soldiers hit what they thought were humans only to see it was a robot, while Hammond soldiers were ruthlessly beaten and mauled for being human. Paladin bots were released from their straps, as no one was firing at the pilots.

“Kill the humans!” The lead pilot shouted, raising the Paladin’s gun arm. The Paladins charged towards the brutal melee that was the battle for Mountain Glenn. They fired their missiles blindly, hitting Fang and Hammond soldiers. Bullets bounced off their armor, and no Hammond soldier was quick enough to get their anti-mech weapons out before they were killed by Fang guns.

“Call in our reinforcements!” A captain shouted. “We need our mechs!”

The second he finished, Ogre titans leading Mongoose squads fell into the cavern. Paladin mechs turned to see plasma gatling cannons fire at their robots. Bolts passed through their armor, narrowly missing the pilots.

“Call Torchwick! Our plan is bust!”

**On the train**

“Son of a bitch! Those robot warriors are here too?!” Torchwick shouted. “Neo! Get this on video! Livestream it! Fuck, send hundreds of photos, I don’t care just GET IT TO CINDER!”

Neo nodded, and called Cinder on her scroll.

Torchwick went back to watching the battle play out. He knew it was over the minute the other side brought out their mechs. “Oum above, they really are going to wipe this planet out.”

Roman had seen the hacked livestream, and knew damn well the White Fang wasn’t behind it. He kept it to himself, fearing the worst from Cinder if he said something. Now, he wished he had. Maybe Cinder’s boss would have a counter to this.

Torchwick laughed. “Like hell she would have believed me!”

He heard a thump behind, and turned to face his nightmare.

“Buenos Dias, fuck boy.” 17 Actual greeted. “Ready to meet your god?”

**Cinder, in Vale**

Cinder’s scroll rang, she saw it was Neo calling. “Mercury, watch the door. Neo’s calling me, and she doesn’t call unless Torchwick’s in trouble.”

Mercury nodded, and the silver haired assassin watched the door.

“Neo? What’s with the call?” Cinder asked, answering the phone. She looked at the screen as Neo pointed the camera towards the battle. “No...no no no no NO!”

She saw the White Fang fight for their lives against the Hammond charging line. She saw robots bayonet the Fang grunts and lift them into the air as other Fang grunts were gunned down, their white uniforms becoming red with blood. Paladins were eviscerated by plasma bolts and 40mm shells, killing their pilots and any nearby Fang grunts. The cavern floor was chaos, and Cinder, for once in her life, felt pity.

“Neo, get out of there! The breach plan is bust, We’re switching to Plan B.” Cinder ordered.

Neo pointed the camera back to her, but before she could end the call she was punched in the face by a metal fist.

“Neo?”

The scroll hit the ground, and Cinder got a full view of 17 Actual fighting Neo, while Torchwick was slumped in a corner, bleeding and beaten up badly.

“Oh no…”

**_Resolve_ ** **, 1st Atlesian Fleet, Vale**

“Sir, something is happening at Mountain Glenn! Radar is picking up hundreds of distress calls on the White Fang frequency!” A junior officer shouted.

“What do you mean?” The captain shouted.

“The distress calls are asking for help from anyone, even...us?” The officer was confused. “I think it’s a Grimm attack.”

“And I think we’re obligated to help. Send Blue 6 and 4 to assist them. And have them round up survivors as well, this is essentially free information.” The captain ordered.

“Relaying orders.”

**Vice-Emperors’ Council Room**

“The attack on Mountain Glenn is in full swing. We have casualties, but those are expected when dealing with terrorists.” A general reported.

“Thank you, dismissed.” Grey said. “Report to me when the battle is over or if a development occurs.”

The general saluted, and left.

“Well, this should go well. What do you think the boss will say?” Red asked.

“As someone who is close to the Emperor Commander, I can assure you she will be indifferent until there is results.” Blue stated. “But she might be a little happy to hear about a semblance of progress.”

“Well, we’ll see when she gets back. That rebellion is quelled right now, correct?” Grey asked.

Red nodded. “She should be back by tomorrow or the day after.”

“Very well.”

**Mountain Glenn Cavern**

“Retreat!” The Fang Lieutenant shouted as he swung his chainsaw through another Hammond grunt. “We can’t beat them!”

The White Fang backed up, still shooting at the Hammond grunts and spectres. They back up to the train, only for the injured bodies of Neo and Torchwick to be thrown out of the train car. 17 Actual and Squad 17 stepped out as more Hammond grunts and spectres landed on the train roof, aiming their weapons at the Fang.

“It’s over, surrender now.” 17 Actual ordered. “There is no escape.”

“Surrender? And die to your guns, on our knees like cattle?” The lieutenant asked. “Not on our lives.”

“Well, then you shall-” 17 Actual was interrupted as a grunt was killed by a sniper shot. “Huh?”

Everyone in the cavern looked up, and watched as Atlesian dropships let loose their payload of Atlesian Knights and soldiers onto the remaining forces.

“How? How’d they get through the outer defenses?” 17 Actual asked. His comm went off. “Report! Upper level, what is happening?”

“Two Atlesian battlecruisers are here! The White Fang must’ve activated their distress signals to get them to come here!” The upper commander reported. “Our air defenses are attacking but there is a lot of gunships out here!”

17 Actual didn’t have a face, but it would’ve scowled if it did. “All Hammond forces, if they aren’t us then make them corpses!”

Hammond forces turned their weapons towards the Fang and Atlesian forces.

“CHARGE!” Captain Fjorn shouted. “CHARGE AGAIN!”

The Hammond wave charged at the combined forces of Fang and Atlas, intending to cause as much damage as they could.

**Beacon**

“Ozpin! Have you seen this?!” Ironwood shouted to the headmaster, handing him his Scroll.

Ozpin turned to the general, taking the Scroll and looking down at the live stream from his fleet. And for the first time since he reincarnated, he was surprised. “What...is this?”

“I don’t know! They’re killing anything and everything that isn’t them! Grimm, Fang, my soldiers, anything!” Ironwood shouted. “It’s a bloodbath!”

“What is a bloodbath?” Glynda asked as she walked in. “What’s happening?”

“An unknown force is attacking my forces and a hidden White Fang base that was at Mountain Glenn!” Ironwood yelled. “They’re getting slaughtered!”

“What!?” Glynda shouted.

“Why is everyone shouting?” Ozpin mumbled.

Glynda watched the stream as the fight was reaching a climax. “This is...wait. Ozpin, do you remember that video we saw a few weeks back? And the hacked stream?”

“Yes, I remember that.”

“I think this is the same group.”

Ironwood suddenly perked up. “Oh no...I wrote that off as a White Fang ploy...and sent the 12th Fleet to deal with the base in the north.”

“So?” Glynda asked.

“It...this...I…” Ironwood stumbled on his words. “This is a setup!”

**HANV** **_Overlord_ ** **, Landing Fleet**

“Order has been given! Launch the bombardment! Every single cannon fire! No survivors!” Te Captain-Admiral shouted. And the cannons of each ship, from destroyer to the battleships, aimed at their target.

And fired.

**White Fang Base, northern Sanus**

The Atlesian-Fang battle participants were far from finding about the fate of their fellow forces at Mountain Glenn. They were still trying to break each other, and failing while also succeeding. Anything could have defeated them, just one little thing could’ve broken them both.

“Hey? Do you hear something?” An Atlesian soldier asked his buddy.

“Yeah, it sounds like-”

_ BOOM! _

Earth was thrown into the sky, fire and explosions ripped apart the trenches and fortifications. Soldiers were incinerated on the spot. Quantum distortions eviscerated Fang and Atlas soldiers and mechs.

“What the hell!?” The Fang commander shouted, watching the chaos outside from the base. “What is going on?”

“Sir, sonar is picking a huge landing force! Radar is picking up a lot of air signatures!” An operator shouted.

“What!?”

**12th Atlesian Fleet**

The proud 12th Fleet could only stare as salvo after salvo was launched at their forces and their enemy. Enlisted soldiers put their face in their hands, radar operators watched emotionlessly. They didn’t notice the radar picking up air signatures.

Until the 11th HEF Fleet jumped into the area, and unleashed their guns and missiles on the Atlesian fleet.

**Beacon**

“I’m picking up distress signals from the 12th Fleet forces. They’re reporting a large landing force destroying them. Multiple naval forces, heavy presence of air forces. 12th Fleet has taken a huge amount of casualties in the air.” An officer reported to Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda.

“Dismissed.” Was all the general said. He turned to look out the window as the officer left.

“James…” Ozpin started.

Ironwood took out his Scroll. “I want the 6th and 5th Fleet pulled off their assignments. Get them to Vale,  _ now _ .”


	6. Ruhig, Nien Ruhe

**Mountain Glenn**

“For Hammond!”

“For Faunus!”

“For Remnant!”

All these chants and more filled the sky as gunfire erupted throughout the abandoned city. Anti-Aircraft fire filled the sky, shooting down Bullheads and damaging the Atlesian Battlecruisers, at the cost of shooting down the occasional Hammond dropship that would jump into the system. Larger C-18 transports would be damaged, but still be able to drop off more troops and maybe a Mongoose. Those carrying only Mongooses were shot down with extreme brutality.

“Squad, get in the building! We need to hide from the snipers!” An Atlesian soldier shouted, while ten more soldiers went into a smaller building. “Dammit! Where are the reinforcements?”

“Get into a crater! Those damn robots are coming!” A Fang soldier shouted, those following him into a crater of a crashed C-18, turning it into an impromptu trench. The Fang turned their guns towards the approaching spectres, giving covering fire to those who were retreating.

Elsewhere, a four way street was having a three way firefight, with two roads with Atlesian soldiers, the other two having either Fang or Hammond soldiers. Bullets flew all sorts of ways, but was weird was that the Hammond street had spectres while the Atlesian ones had their Knights.

“This is the weirdest fight I’ve been in. Two sides aren’t even speaking, it’s creepy!” A Fang soldier said to his partner.

“You’re telling me, it’s so weird when the only talking is your side.” The partner said, only to be shot a second later.

“Gus!”

Other streets were consumed with fire, as Janus Firebombers dropped their payloads on non-Hammond streets, burning the two sides locked in firefights. Atlesian soldiers fired at the bombers with their rifles, but they had no effect. The battlecruisers had better luck, their missiles having an easier time destroying the planes.

Until more planes jumped into the area.

“Sir! Multiple squadrons are in the vicinity! They’re fast, really fast!” A junior officer reported.

“Have the missiles focus on the bombers, we can’t allow for more casualties on the ground!” The captain shouted.

“What about the Bull-”   
“Forget them! We need to defeat the ground forces and eliminate all enemy close air support!” The captain shouted, as the new squadrons came into view.

The ASF-32 “Wasp” Air-Superiority aircraft was a state of the art fighter, capable of fighting in and out of the atmosphere. Armed with automatic gauss cannons and either anti-air missiles or cluster bombs, these fighters could be used in the fighter bomber or air-superiority role. At this moment, they were in the air-superiority role, but they were escorting a more dangerous aircraft.

The SBA-46 “Ambassador” was a strategic bomber, carrying a very low yield nuclear payload. The explosion was kept in a square form, but essentially destroyed anything in it. Very few could survive, save the stronger mechs and very tough Grimm. Unfortunately, an Ambassador could only carry three at a time, as the delivery device was heavy.

There were three squadrons of 12 Wasps each, but there was only one Ambassador.

“All Hammond forces! This is 17th Division Actual! We’re pulling out, retreat to the east forests!” A voice crackled in the radios of all soldiers. Soldiers gave no response as they fell back from their positions. Grunts threw down electric smoke grenades to cover their retreat, any enemy that followed was killed by the electricity in the smoke. Mongooses fired larger versions of these grenades to cover larger forces, producing the same result.

“Don’t charge the smoke! It’s electrified!” A Fang soldier shouted, stopping the White Fang forces from more of them charging into the smoke and dying.

**Somewhere outside of the combat zone**

The Atlesian officers ordered their forces not to charge, their scanners picked up the electricity when the smoke deployed

“Sir! They’re in the forest, shall we strike?” A soldier asked one of the officers.

“No, they’re most likely planning an ambush for us. Contact Blue Six, tell them we need evac for wounded and prisoners.” The lead officer responded.

“Yes sir- Enemy aircraft!” The soldier shouted, watching as the Wasps and Ambassador headed towards the combat zones.

“All forces, retreat! Our Paladins will cover us!” An officer called into the communication device, watching as the smaller aircraft roared over the city. The bomber, however, let loose its payload.

**Combat Zone**

“Bombs incoming!” A Paladin pilot shouted as a projectile screamed towards the Paladins and soldiers. “Soldiers! The fire will burn you! Run, we can tank thi-”

The bomb hit the ground and the ensuing explosion vaporized the group.

Soldiers near the explosion were blinded by the flash, and were deafened by the sound. They were thrown to the ground, the vibrations even bringing down a few buildings.

When the explosion cleared, the soldiers and Paladins not in the blast zone looked back to see their comrades’ state.

There was nothing but a large blast mark.

**Blue Six**

“Report! What the hell just happened?” The captain shouted.

“Sir! 6 Paladins and 57 soldiers were just wiped out from an explosion! No remains, they were vaporized!” A lieutenant reported. “Vehicle identified, bringing it up on screen!”

The Ambassador appeared on screen, and the captain ordered all weapons to fire at the plane.

**Ambassador**

“I think we got ‘em riled.” The pilot said to his crew. “Turrets are pointin’ at us.”

“Well, we should probably arm the bomb. The plan requires it.” The bombardier noted.

“Why are we even going through with this plan? We could’ve wiped this planet out hundreds of times over.” The navigator stated. “What’s the point of elongating this fight?”

“The plan requires it.” The bombardier said again, as if that explained everything.

“Hey, they’re shooting us.” The turret operator said flatly. “Should we dodge?”

“Nope, bomb’s been armed. Activating our teleporter, changing course to target.” The pilot answered. “Hopefully this works.”

And with that, the crew was engulfed in a white light, and disappeared.

**Battlecruiser Blue Six**

“Hey, is that plane getting closer?” An officer asked a passerby. “I feel like it is.”

The passerby looked out the window. “Yeah, it is. Is that a bomb under it?”

“Yeah.” The officer answered.

…

“ _ Oh shit! _ ” They shouted,and a second later the Ambassador crashing into the bridge.

The bomb went off the instant it did.

**Outside, on the ground**

The remaining troops looked up, hearing a loud explosion from one of the Battlecruisers. Their eyes were met with the sight of billowing smoke from the bridge of the ship. The entire bridge was gone, replaced with fire. All troops watched as Blue Six fell from the sky, crashing outside of the city.   
The radios on Blue Six’s troops came to life. “Battalions B6-1 to B6-5, now hear this. You are to report to rendezvous point Charlie for extraction. Support will be provided from Blue One.”

All troops and Paladins moved out, ignoring the retreating White Fang. Bullheads flew overhead, strafing any Grimm who got too close to the retreat column.

White Fang troops moved towards the wreckage of Blue Six, hoping to scavenge some technology and capture Atlesian personnel for ransom. They had never been able to bring down a Battlecrusier before, so this was their chance to get their hands on some high quality gear.

Elsewhere, Hammond soldiers gave a resounding cheer when Blue Six crashed on the ground. They had, technically, lost the fight at Mountain Glenn, though. Their objective was to wipe out the White Fang operation without interference, and now their element of surprise was gone. Remnant probably knew about them now, and they hadn’t exactly been  _ nice  _ to the main military power on the planet. Now, they had to quickly shift course to Plan B.

Whatever that was exactly, was only known by the upper echelons of the HEF 3rd Military Group.

**Northwest White Fang Base**

Atlesian and Fang soldiers were fighting for their life. And they weren’t fighting each other. In a rare moment, Atlesians and Faunus put aside their differences and worked  _ together _ .

A shame all it took was the immediate threat of total eradication of both sides. And before anyone says  _ Is that not the same as the current threat from the Grimm? _ It isn’t, as both sides were numb to the latter, but the current one? Well, Quantum shells were a  _ bit  _ more destructive than the Beowulfs they were scaring/destroying.

“Focus fire on the transports!” The highest ranking officer, a Fang lieutenant, shouted. “Don’t let anymore land on the beach!”

Dust rounds flew through the air, impacting Hammond soldiers and bouncing off the shields of the grunt captains. Landing craft was pulled back from the beach, as any that were carrying vehicles were immediately targeted and destroyed by unidentified mortar fire.

“We’re running out of soldiers! They can almost charge us soon!” A Hammond soldier shouted. “Sir! Where are the reinforcements!?”

“I don’t know! Air transports can’t leave their hangars until the Atlesian air fleet is neutralized!” The captain shouted, another round bouncing off his energy shield. “Only a part of the 11th Fleet is here! The rest is in orbit, awaiting the command of the Fleet Admiral!”

More mortar fire landed around them, killing more grunts. A grunt sergeant ran from the other part of the trench. “Sir, we just got word that reinforcements are coming!”

**Play** **_Send in the Tanks_ ** **from the HOI IV OST**

“Really? How many troops?” The captain asked.

“It’s not troops.”

The treeline from the right of the White Fang and Atlesian lines started to shake. Some of the fire stopped, only for Paladin tanks to burst into the clearing. The tanks immediately provided cover for the Hammond trenchline, blocking fire and scaring the opposing line.

The Paladin tank was a vehicle that was new to Remnant. A tank itself was widely regarded as less useful than a more mobile mech when fighting Grimm. However, Hammond had only just started fighting Grimm but had been used to fighting horde tactics for a while now. The Paladin was a tank that mounted two separate 210mm cannons on it’s chassis, and lightweight titanium armor of 12 cm thick. The secondary weapons were .75 caliber modified coaxial Spitfire machine guns and Spitfire on the top of the turret cupola. Leading Paladin tanks mounted the same specifications, but had an extra 40mm triple burst fire cannon in the center between the two barrels.

**(Paladin Tank - Titanfall)**

“What the-where did they come from?!” A Fang soldier shouted. “What are they?!”

“Fire everything!” A soldier shouted, and all fire was directed at the tanks. Bullets bounced off harmlessly from the armor, while the turrets turned to face the trench lines of Atlas and Fang.

The lead tank’s barrels aimed, as did the other tanks, and fired. The HE shells ripped through the trenches, killing the soldiers with ease. The tanks fired their machine guns, destroying what little aura was present, and silencing the enemy. Hammond soldiers marched from behind the tanks, as every enemy soldier was killed. Now all that was left was to destroy the base.

**End OST**

Until one of the Everest Summit battleships went up in an explosion from behind the force. The forces suddenly turned, watching as multiple Grimm forms were coming up from the sea. The Hammond forces watched, stunned at the sight as a Leviathan rose up from the sea bed.

Then another.

Then another.

Then  _ another _ .

To top it all off, a Leviathan  _ Major  _ rose up, towering over the Leviathans from before by about an entire  _ three body lengths _ . They started crushing the naval force, as Krakens and Sea Dragons burst from the water, and if one looked closely the wreckage of Tigersharks could be seen.

“We need to retreat.” The captain said flatly. “We ain’t beating those things without nuclear help.”

“Let me guess: The plan says we can’t use nukes?” The sergeant asked.

“Yep.”

The random grunt sighed. “Dammit, at least we tried.”

The captain nodded, and radioed for evac. Multiple transports jumped into the system, as grunts, Spectres, and Paladin tanks made a hasty circle to protect from the charging Grimm. The naval Grimm knocked the battleships out in the background, leaving the cruisers and destroyers, unable to break through the Grimm’s sturdy bone armor, to their deaths.

The partial 11th HEF Fleet broke off from their engagement to cover the retreating transports, leaving the Atlesian Fleet feeling victorious. Now, they pushed on the advance. Fang and Atlesian soldiers who weren’t killed launched mortar strikes at the Hammond forces, denting tank armor and killing infantry units.

**Beacon**

“Reports are coming in, General.” An officer reported. “The enemy force has been attacked by S-class Grimm and an SS-class Grimm. Their naval force has been decimated and they are retreating. Heavy casualties to them, somewhere in the millions.”

General Ironwood, who was looking outside the window in Ozpin’s office, turned around so violently the junior officer was worried the General broke his neck. “What?”

“Sir, reports-”

“Not that. They suffered  _ how  _ many casualties?” Ironwood specified, not wanting to hear the report again.

“The count is sketchy, since we don’t know the exact crews of the ships. We used Atlesian standards, multiplied or divided to get for the battleships and destroyers respectively, and came to the count of somewhere in the millions.” The JO reported.

Ironwood was...somewhere between ecstatic and mortified. He was over the moon about winning the bigger fight, but was completely horrified at the casualty count. What force could justify that loss?

**Council room, Arora**

All four Vice-Emperors sneezed at once.

**Beacon, again**

Ironwood rubbed his chin. “Okay, tell our units to get out of there. The White Fang we can deal with later, right now we need all forces to prepare for any more attacks from this faction. What was it...they call themselves Hammond, right?”

“I believe so, sir.”

“Then keep an eye open and an ear listening for them. Dismissed.” The General said, turning to Ozpin as the JO left. “Well? What do you think?”

“I think we ignore this for now.” Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

“ _ What?! Have you lost it?! _ ” Glynda shouted.

“Professor Goodwitch, we have just won a fight against this faction, while forcing a draw from another. They have suffered over a million casualties from one fight alone. No force will have the capacity to counter-attack us, nor do I think they are the extra-terrestrial empire they make themselves out to be.” Ozpin said, with Ironwood nodding.

“But what if they are?” Glynda asked.

“Sir! We captured one of the soldiers!” The JO from before shouted.

“Well, I think we can ask our new friend, don’t you think?” Ironwood asked menacingly. He was going to enjoy watching this one squirm.

**Council Room, Arora**

“So, are casualty count is in the millions?” Grey asked. The general giving the report nodded. “Good, that makes it believable then. We should now focus on the more important matter now. Give our  _ Councilmen  _ a call, tell them what we want to do now.” The general nodded, and left the room.

“I hate how they’re all so silent.” White said. “It gives me the creeps, like they’re planning something against us.”

“I feel like you’re speaking from experience.” Red stated.

“Call it a woman’s intuition.” White answered.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Blue noted.

“And suddenly you’re a woman?” White asked.

“Probably more than you-”   
“Enough.” Grey said, annoyed. Red shook his head, but was chuckling.

Grey sighed. “Look, by tomorrow, Remnant will think we were a rogue faction who was just eliminated from the face of the planet by a freak Grimm attack. I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting a Leviathan Major but here we are.”

“What’s the next step?” White asked.   
“We use our inside allies to keep our plan rolling. If the info my technicians acquired from the CCT network is true, then something is going to happen at this year’s...Vytal festival.” Grey said, confused. “Apparently, this planet celebrates peace by making the students from the different Hunter Academies fight each other for sport.”

“...What?” The other three asked.

“I don’t know the specifications, I just know something is going to happen. That coincides with plan. Luckily, I have made the adjustments necessary to counter this.”

“Care to explain the plan to me?” Blue asked. “I don’t think I was here to hear it.”

“All in good time, my friend. All in good time.” Grey chuckled. “I need to work on how I’m going to break the news to the public.”

The four of them shivered. The Hammond Empire’s military was brutal...but the public was brutal-er.

**Ozpin’s Office, a week later**

“Could you repeat that, councilman?” Ozpin asked, confused.

“The council has decided to stay the course for the Vytal Festival.” Councilman Winchester repeated. “The festival cannot be cancelled.”

“I’m assuming here, but this has to do with the quietness from the, quote,  _ rogue faction _ ?” Ozpin inferred.

“Correct. We have good reason to believe, from both the good General’s... _ methods _ ...and our investigators that this faction is far gone.”

Ironwood, who was in the office with Ozpin, showed him the file from the Atlesian Knights who went over to the island near Atlas. The island, which was mentioned, showed nothing but wreckage and a multitude of Grimm hordes. He also had the transcripts from the prisoner he interrogated, showing the information he was given.

“They were most likely overrun. Millions of souls, snuffed out by the Grimm.” Ironwood said, a tone of pity was heard in his words.

“A shame, for sure. But now, we must focus on the present. No info or technology could be gleaned from the ruins, almost like it was intentional.” Another councilman noted. “But we leave the defense of Vale and the festival to Ironwood and you, Ozpin”

“Both of us?” Ozpin asked. “I agree, two heads are better than one.”

“Agreed.” Ironwood said.

The call ended, and the two looked back at the files from Dragon Island. What really happened at that base? This force was able to knock out an A-class Grimm and an entire horde with it, so another should have been okay to deal with. Except...the Leviathan Major?

“It must have been the Leviathans…” Ironwood mumbled.

“What a terrible way to go out.” Ozpin sighed.

**In orbit, above Remnant**

To the naked eye, it looked like Remnant was covered in space trash. To observers on the ground, they saw nothing. To the Hammond Empire, it was five HEF Fleets. HEF Fleets 9-12 awaited their orders, while they surrounded the main HEF Fleet.

The 3rd HEF Battlefleet, comprised of 120  _ Malta  _ battleships, 40  _ SuperCarrier  _ ships, 10  _ Colossus  _ superships, and 1 entirely new ship.

While the  _ Dreadnought  _ class Flagships were saved for HMF Fleets, there was a special class designated for HEF Fleets: the  _ Phoenix  _ Carrier.

**(Phoenix Class Colony Carrier - Halo Wars)**

For all intensive purposes, the design called for all original lengths to be multiplied by 10 each way, making for one of the larger ships in the Hammond Naval Fleet List (HNFL). It still supported many of the same weapons systems, but more were added to give additional cover. Missile pod count was increased by the original number times 10, but the singular Railgun cannon on the front of the ships was removed in place for multiple smaller railguns, around 12 cannons firing a 650mm tungsten round at mach .99. The hangar, which usually carried colonial needs and military vehicles, was replaced with an entire ship hangar.

That is correct. The  _ Phoenix  _ ships held an entire hangar full of  _ Malta  _ battleships ready to support the other fleets, as well as a manufacturing plant to build more ships. It was a base on the move, but it couldn’t field any military vehicles or other needs. So...one drawback.

**HNV** **_Exiled God_ ** **, Phoenix Carrier (PCS-12)**

HEF General-Admiral Alexander Barkhov sat in the commander’s chair on his bridge. The Admiral was a modest figure with a tired expression and pale skin. He wore his standard Admiral uniform and his white overcoat, while his curved cap sat on his head. He stared out at the planet of Remnant, contemplating this ‘plan’ of Vice-Emperor Gray’s. His fleet was to be stationed in orbit of the planet until the final step in Phase I was complete. Of course, this meant many things had to still happen until he could... _ be relieved _ of his duty. Now, all over the Hammond Empire people were talking about the last failure of the HEF. So much was lost on the fake out, too many dead. But it was still successful  _ in a way _ , the fact that it was so obscure to the public eye was the annoying part.

“Sir, incoming call from the 3rd HEF Military Group Field Marshall.” A junior officer reported.

“Patch it through.” Gen-Adm Barkhov said, in a dull russian accent.

The hologram patched through, showing the Field Marshall in his...well,  _ its  _ full form.

The Field Marshall was, in fact, a Spyglass model spectre. “Barkhov, report.”

“The 3rd HEF Fleet Group is holding position above Remnant. Ships are operating within nominal status, and our orbital bombardment cannons are still targeting the Grimmlands.” The General Admiral reported.

“Excellent. I have some news for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, the Supreme Commander has given the green light for our next step in the plan. Prepare the Titan squadrons, we will be striking in two weeks.” The Field Marshall answered.

“And the target?” Barkhov asked.

“Our target is…”

**Ironwood’s Flagship**

“Sir, you wanted to see the prisoner again?” A soldier asked, two others holding a handcuffed man in a prison jumpsuit.

“Yes. Leave him here. Have the two guards posted at the door.” Ironwood ordered. The soldier nodded, and left while the two guards let go of the prisoner. They left to guard the door, watching the prisoner warily.

“Now then.” Ironwood started. “State your name.”

“Second Lieutenant Michael Farrallon, 3rd Squad Leader of 2nd Platoon, Bravo company.” The soldier answered.

“Alright, Farrallon. Why did your allies attack my forces Mountain Glenn and North White Fang Base?”

“Because my orders said to.” Farrallon answered.

“Who gave you those orders? What was the highest ranking member you remember?” Ironwood asked.

“I already told you, my company commander.”

“Who gave him those orders?”   
“The battalion commander.”

“Who is the battalion commander?”

The soldier shrugged. “I have no idea how to explain it to you.”

“I just want to know if he or she is the highest ranking person in your little group.” Ironwood explained.

“Perhaps. Orders were pretty vague from the BC. It would never say if we were with other groups or not.”

“Sorry, what?” Ironwood asked. “Now you’ve spawned more questions for me to ask.”   
“Well, the BC was not a he or she, but a robot.” The soldier explained.

“A bunch of humans took orders...from a robot?”

“Well, it was a mix of robots and humans taking orders from a robot.”

“So...you were unaware of other battalions were with yours?” Ironwood asked.

“Yes. I was only aware of the battalion I was with.” The soldier finished.   
“Very well. Is there anything you can tell me about your group? Preferably along the lines of ‘space faring empire’?”

“Oh, the hacking and rerouting of the signal? Yeah...we made that up.”

“Why?”

“We wanted to sow discord and doubt into Remnant. So we waited years, and struck when we thought we had a chance.”

“By wiping out two Atlesian Fleets at once.” Ironwood finished, crossing his arms.

“Yep. It should’ve worked, until the Grimm showed up.” The soldier nodded.

“That’s always an unknown variable.”

The soldier nodded. “So...what do you want to know?”

“Well, tell me about your life.”

**Somewhere over the Grimmlands**

_ Malta  _ class battleships hovered over the clouds covering the Grimmlands. From time to time, a beam of plasma would come down from a ship and pierce the clouds, illuminating it with the beam glassing the ground.

Originally, the commanders wanted to not harm the planet with glassing beams. But when the Field Marshall ordered for a small squadron to glass a section of the Grimmlands to test the effects of the beam on Dust deposits...well, orders are orders.

Thankfully, the beams didn’t harm the Dust at all. It was another story for the Grimm. Many Grimm pools were decimated, lowering Grimm production while also killing swathes of Grimm in the process. This allowed for small Forward Bases to be built. Many fortresses were built, two or three would surround a foundry that would extract Dust from the ground to be shipped to manufacturing plants.

Since Dust was unable to work when it left Remnant’s Atmosphere, it had to be converted into an energy source before it could be transported. Thankfully, after many trials, Dust was converted into a storable energy source. It was stored on large batteries and put onto transports to be shipped off-world.

While the batteries worked great, and the glassing opening more fields everyday, there was still discord in the upper ranks of the glassing squadrons.

**Bridge, HNV** **_Athens_ ** **, lead battleship**

“Why are we using these glassing beams to clear out Grimm and their spawn pools when we could easily overrun the local populace with them alone?” A holographic captain asked.

In the bridge of  _ Athens _ , a meeting between Squadron Captains was taking place. Much like certain governments, the captains were split between to parties. One was for the continued glassing and asking no questions, the other was for asking why they were still glassing monsters and not the human population of Remnant.

“We’re still here to protect the foundries and bases from Grimm. Why we’re still glassing is up to the Field Marshall. Our squadrons are here on its orders.” Another holographic captain answered.

“This is true. As squadrons of the  _ Exiled God _ , we listen to the Field Marshall and the Field Marshall alone. We are not to question what its orders are.” Another explained.

“You say the same thing every time this damn question is brought up.” Another said.

“When you asked a math question, does the answer change because you asked again?” The only non-holographic captain asked. “This debate should be over by now. The Field Marshall was clear with the orders. We are to glass our areas and protect the foundries and bases. Am I clear?”

The other holograms stayed silent, but nodded. They disappeared to continue with their duties, leaving the captain to look outside the  _ Athens _ . He watched as a group of Nevermore were obliterated from the sky by gun batteries on the other battleships in his squadron.   
“Soon, it has to be very soon.” Was all the captain said, stroking his chin. “Because I have a feeling they will be ready soon.”

**Somewhere in the Grimmlands’ Edge**

Multiple figures moved through the mist of the dark forest. They became clearer, showing to be bipedal mechs. The sleek domed front, the missile racks, and the shadows their weapons cast.

Zooming out, more and more of these figures moved through the forest, while hundreds of smaller bipedal mechs moved with them.

Unknown to the Remnant, hundreds of Ogre Titans and probably thousands of Reapers moved towards the Kingdoms, unopposed and without obstacle


	7. Interlude

**Somewhere in Anima**

The forest was peaceful and quiet, undisturbed nature at its finest. Tree leaves were ruffled in the light breeze, and birds sang.

This was all but ignored by the two soldiers running past. They bore the Hammond insignia, one was holding Plasma BMG while the other was holding a R-201 Carbine. They both were wearing camouflaged grunt armor, and the standard ocular helmet that covered their entire head.

“The target is getting away. We need to move it!” The one with the sniper shouted to his partner.

“I can see that!” The other shouted back. He raised his rifle, firing some shots at the ‘target’.

Their target was ahead of them. The two had been tracking it for weeks, keeping others away from her. Now, they had orders to incapacitate and bring the target in.

The war on Remnant was becoming problematic for Hammond, the only thing keeping the HMF back was the fact that the HEF had been able to supply massive amounts of energy to the Hammond Empire easily. Dust deposits in the Grimmlands had started to be pillaged, but there had been a spike in Grimm activity near the foundry bases. So with this in mind, General March decided to move forward with his plans.

“Base Actual, come in Base Actual.” The rifleman called in his comm device.

“ _ Go ahead. _ ” The device responded.

“Our target is in status Rabbit, we need assistance.”

“ _ Copy that, deploying response unit. Coordinates locked on, standby. _ ”

The rifleman turned to his partner. We have reinforcements coming, we got her.”

“So this running was for nothing?” The sniper asked.

“Not really, we got exercise.”

“Dumbass.”

The two continued to run after the target, breaking through the brush and forest, coming out to an open field.

“Clear eyes on target!” The rifleman shouted.

The target was a cloaked figure holding an oak staff with a green leaf hanging off of it. The figure turned around, facing the two. The target’s face was fair, with dark green eyes and a pale face. She raised her hand, with wind gathering around her. The two soldiers stopped running after her.

“Shit, we’re about to become toast.” The sniper said, raising his BMG. “Might as well go out with an empty clip.”

“Agreed.” His partner said, reloading his rifle.

The target raised her other hand, which she had formed it in a way a child would form a gun with his fingers.

“Let’s tango!” The sniper shouted, firing off a round.

The target did the same thing. The two projectiles hit each other, causing a smoke screen to form. The sniper and rifleman took advantage of this, squeezing their triggers. The bullets through the smoke, and any that were near the target she blocked with her staff.

“She’s got Aura in that thing!” The sniper shouted, his ocular helmet picking up the signature of Aura.

“I’m more worried about her bullshit powers!” The other shouted.

A wind round impacted between the two, throwing them in the air. They landed on their backs, their weapons landing somewhere else.

“Shit.” The sniper mumbled, unholstering his pistol and aiming it towards the smoke. “This sucks.”

The target walked through the clearing smoke, her hand was holding a ball of heated wind. She raised her hand to finish the two off, while the sniper raised his pistol. Before either could make another move, the target was yanked back.

The smoke cleared, and the sniper saw a Jaeger commander holding the target in its Aura inhibiting fists.

“Sniper pair Alfa-Gamma-One-Seven, good work. You shall be rewarded for your actions today.” The robot said.

“Thanks…” The rifleman groaned, trying to get up. “All in a day’s work.”

The Jaeger Commander nodded, and walked off with the target. “General March, 16 Actual reporting in. The target is in hand, Operation Summer Break is a success.” The robot reported into its comm device.

_ “Good work, I will have to get Sniper pair AG-17 compensation for their gracious efforts.” _ The device responded. “ _ Bring the target back to the Exiled God. Her powers must be evaluated. _ ”

“Copy that.” 16 Actual responded. The robot opened up another secure channel. “17 Actual, come in.”

_ “Yeah? What is it?” _

“Summer Break target has been captured. How’s everything on your end?”

_ “I have had eyes on ‘End of September’ target. There’s been no word from 15 Actual about his hunt for ‘Holiday Break’. Should we be worried?” _

“No, 15 Actual never did anything on time. The target is probably being a handful, or under strict supervision. Unsure at this moment.” 16 Actual responded, reassuring the robot.

_ “Understood, 17 Actual out.” _ The channel turned off, leaving 16 Actual to carry the target back to the dropship in silence.

“You won’t win.” The target sneered. “They will find you, and destroy your entire faction with ease.”

“If you are referring to Salem or Ozma, we are already aware of both of them. All we need to do is beat them once.” 16 Actual countered.

“They’ll both just come back with stronger people.”

“If that is the case…” The Jaeger Commander threw the target on the ground, and planted its foot on her sternum. The target looked up at the robot, her head hurting and her mind spinning. 16 Actual got close to her face.

“Then we’ll kill everyone on this damn planet.”

**Ozpin’s Office, Beacon**

Ozpin watched as the Amity Colosseum floated into Beacon airspace, with a full Atlesian Escort comprised of the 6th and remnants of the 1st Fleet. The 5th Fleet was patrolling the outskirts of Valean territory, keeping Grimm at bay.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ironwood asked, walking up from behind Ozpin.

“I can’t tell if you’re talking about Amity or your military.” Ozpin sighed, but smiled nonetheless. “But yes, I never get tired of seeing it.”

“It is a symbol of peace through and through.” Ironwood said, smiling. His face quickly turned serious. “Security is tight throughout the city and in the colosseum, nothing  _ should  _ happen.”

“But our mysterious friends may still be out there.” Ozpin countered. “We never got total confirmation that they were eradicated.”

“That is true…” Ironwood thought about that statement. “Why would the Council want us to push through with this, then?”

“I don’t know.” Ozpin sighed. “But let us enjoy the fact that it is still happening.”

“Indeed.” Ironwood agreed, turning to look back at the colosseum.

**RWBY Dorm**

“Still can’t believe that a faction that almost bested the Atlesian military would be so easily bested by the Grimm.” Weiss said. “Makes me wonder if Atlas would be so easily bested.”

“I doubt it.” Blake deadpanned. “This force was fighting both Atlas and the White Fang, while fighting Atlas in Mountain Glenn. They were spread way too thin for them to handle an attack at their own base like the one they were subjected to.”

“Fair point.” Weiss conceded.

“So let’s focus on the Vytal Festival then.” Yang said. “I think we should go down and see the stalls.”

“You just said we should focus on the Vytal Festival. Shouldn’t we strategize then?” Weiss asked, looking at Yang.

“I said we should focus on the Vytal  _ Festival _ , that meant the relaxation part.” Yang explained, ignoring Weiss’s sigh. “We should enjoy it while we have it.”

“I guess.” Weiss conceded. “What do you say, Ruby?”

Ruby looked down from her bunk. “I say we do it. Not like the world’s gonna end or anything.”

“What makes you say that?” Blake asked.

“It’s just an expression! Geez.”

**High Council Room, Arora, deep in Hammond Territory**

“So the target has been captured?” Blue asked Grey.

“Yes. But captured doesn’t mean secured.” Grey cautioned.

Blue sighed. “I know, but once she is on the  _ Exiled God  _ she is secured, yes?”

“That is the theory, yes.” Grey nodded. “The amount of Aura inhibiting devices on the ship should be more than enough to stop her powers.”

Blue nodded back, and turned to a researcher who was next to him. He handed the researcher a tablet. “Get your division together, we’ll need all of them.”

The researcher nodded, taking the tablet and walking away to do what he was ordered to do.

The door opened, showing Red and White walking in. They looked at the researcher as he walked past them, but he didn’t acknowledge the two Vice Emperors.

“A whole division, huh?” Red asked, walking towards the table. “Seems like a lot to me.”

“That researcher is the head of a newly created division in my R&D Department. He leads the Season Research Division, and they will be looking into the targets we captured.” Blue said, nonchalant about the overuse of his resources pointed out by Red. “I’m sure a division can fit in  _ Exiled God _ .”

“Yes, it can.” White stated. “I’m more concerned by the requirements from the HMF for the next batch of ships for the class.”

“The  _ Phoenix  _ class ships originally were made to hold entire  _ militaries _ . The reason they were downgraded to carrier ships is beyond comprehension to me.” Red snarled. “Why was it changed?”

Blue lazily looked towards Red. “Because you wanted the ships on an impossible timeframe with the required specs. We changed it so we could make the timeline. We didn’t need to add the factory part in.”

“Yet, you did.” Red deadpanned. “Now they’re just last resort ships now. We can’t use those in a war environment.”

“Yes we can.” Grey jumped in. “The  _ Phoenix  _ class holds exorbitant amounts of  _ Malta  _ ships, more than the average HEF fleet has in it. The ship itself is a battlefleet group unto itself!”

“Yeah, hooray for the HEF. What about the HMF?” Red asked. “I need a  _ Phoenix  _ class ship that can carry militaries. Hell, I need a ship class that can hold military  _ groups _ .”

“And I told you we’re working on it.” Blue snarled, the anger in his voice prevalent. “This shit takes time. It’s not like we can just cook these things in a night.”

“You have the majority of funding! With that amount of money you should be able to do this in an hour!” Red shouted. 

Blue stood up and slammed his hands on the table.  _ “CAN YOU DO BETTER!?” _ A killing intent was spilling off of him.

Red jumped, an “eep!” escaping his mouth.

“Didn’t think so.” Blue said, sitting back down.

Grey patted Blue on the shoulder. “It’s okay, he didn’t mean it.”

“Red versus Blue aside, the new ship class does need to be able to hold military groups. Since the HEF is the current department at war right now, it gets priority on the ships.” White said, being the voice of reason. “What is the timetable on the ship?”

“When Blue gets it ready, I don’t need it at this very moment.” Grey said, with Blue breathing a sigh of relief in the background. “That doesn’t mean slack off, however.”

“I am aware.” Blue said. “I’ll get on it. The ship research division is currently looking into these things right now.”

“On the topic of the  _ Phoenix _ , why does each HEF have a  _ Phoenix _ in each fleet group?” Red asked.

“Right now, they use the  _ Malta  _ battleships to support ground operations in the place of the individual fleets.” Grey explained. “It works great for when we encounter hostile fauna or flora.”

“By glassing the planet in certain sections?” White asked. “We already know.” She followed up when Grey looked at her surprised.

“I thought I kept that a secret.” Grey mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter. The homefront is doing great right now. Business is booming from the electricity we get from the Dust Foundries.” White said. “The public knows, but is ignoring the fact that it happens in the face of new economic prosperity.”

“Thank god.”

Red turned to Grey. “So, what about the surplus of Dust on the planet? Almost every planet has the power needed to survive long after we die. Hell, long after our successors’ successors die.”

“We don’t mine it. We shouldn’t overproduce and create waste. Produce what we need, and keep the rest in natural storage. All excess material and funds that used to power planets will go directly to powering the ships and building back ups if the Dust fails.” Grey explained.

“Excellent plan.” White said. “Glad you’re using your head.”

“Hey!”

Red, still nervous from Blue’s outburst, spoke up. “So...stay the course?”   
“Yes.” Grey said flatly. “We stick to General March’s plan. Now, excuse me for a moment.”

**Hangar 12, HNV** **_Exiled God_ ** **, Phoenix Class ship**

_ Phoenix  _ class ships were known for many things, one of those things was the absolutely  _ huge  _ hangars it had. It was big enough for a  _ Supercarrier _ to fit in for a repair and refit. Right now, the majority of the space in the hangar was taken to fit a variety of machines to restrain the target that was being brought onto the ship. Many of the machines were Aura inhibitors, the remaining would scan the target to see who much power she held.

Multiple scientists, escorted by heavily armed soldiers and a group of Jaegers. The soldiers aimed their weapons in a scattered formation to get good spacing, while the Jaegers brought out their plasma weapons.

“Researchers! Stay back! We don’t know how powerful she is!” A soldier shouted, turning to the scientists. “We don’t need to tell you guys what happens to eggheads who don’t follow orders!”

Before a response could be raised, the hangar alarm went off, signalling the arrival of the dropship that picked up the target. The soldiers clicked off the safety on their weapons, and Jaegers activated their weapons, the plasma humming in the silence.

The dropship came near the group, the left side of the ship facing the armed group. The ship landed, and the engine was silenced. The troops tensed up, the scientists gripped their clipboard, the Jaegers had no emotion because they were robots.

The door opened, and everyone held their breath.

A body was thrown from the ship. It landed in front of the group with a  _ thud _ . The soldiers and the scientists looked at each other, but kept their weapons on the body in case something happened. One put his weapon down, and approached the figure. He put his hand on her side

“Er...hi?” He said. He turned back to his comrades. “What do I do?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one who walked out there!” His CO shouted. “Figure it out!”

The soldier turned back to the figure. He rolled her over, so she was face up. Her face was blushed from crying, and tear marks were streaked across her face. She opened up her eyes, looking at the soldier.

“Hi there!” He greeted cheerily.

“Oh god, is that what a devil looks like?” The figure asked.

“I know, I’m pretty ugly.” The soldier, he stood up, reaching his hand down for her to grab. “You should probably get up. We don’t always clean the hangar floor.”

The target took his hand, but still wore skepticism on her face.

“I wouldn’t get too close to her, Pvt. Eckhard.” A voice said. The two turned back to the ship, the target tensing when she saw who walked off.

16 Actual casually walked off the dropship, one of his hands was crumpled and sparking. “I’m thinking about taking one of her hands for taking one of mine.”

The target jumped behind the soldier, shaking in fear.

“I think not, 16 Actual.”

Everyone in the hangar, and collectively gasped. 16 Actual audibly snarled. “How did you get here so fast?”

The armed group made a path, the figuring parting them like Moses and the Red Sea. The soldiers all saluted, watching as the figure moved up to the front.

16 Actual visibly recoiled at the sight of the figure when he made it to the front. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Private Eckhard saluted, it was his lucky day.

“I believe I have the right to go where I please in the territory.” The figure said. “And I assume I need to be here, according to March’s plan.”

Vice Emperor Grey, escorted by an honor guard of Jaeger Commanders, walked towards the target. He put his hand on her shoulder, but the target was unable to see the face of Grey because of his shrouded hood.

“I promise to you, no harm shall come to you while you are here under my supervision.” Grey promised. He turned to those in attendance in the hangar. “It would be unwise to not follow my orders, wouldn’t you all agree?” He asked.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

“Good. Now, 16 Actual. Please refrain from harming the target. I would hate to decommission such a promising android.” Grey said, turning to the Jaeger Commander. “You should know you can be replaced easily.”

16 Actual gave no visible response.

Eckhard was still saluting. The target looked up at him with a face of confusion.

Grey noticed this, and motioned for him to be put at ease. Eckhard dropped his salute. “Private Eckhard, was it?”

The soldier nodded.

“Take the target to her new quarters, then gather your inventory. You’ll be her watcher.” Grey said.

Private Eckhard almost dropped his rifle. “Vice Emperor?”

“That is an order.”

“Yes, Vice Emperor!” The private saluted, dropped his salute, and turned to the target. “C’mon, I’ll show you where to go.”

She nodded, and followed him.

Grey watched them go. “This crazy plan of March’s might actually work. Wouldn’t you agree, 16 Actual?”

The Jaeger Commander walked down the ramp and stood next to the Vice Emperor. “It is a long and complicated plan with many variables. It is destined for failure.”

“So you don’t agree?” Grey asked.

“Most certainly. We need a steadier plan, preferably from the High Council.” 16 Actual deadpanned.

“I guess we need to replace you.” Grey said, pulling a steel revolver out from his robes and aiming at 16 Actual’s head. “Because I’m pretty sure we uploaded the reason why the High Council isn’t providing a plan for this operation and the sub-operations in it.”

16 Actual didn’t move. “Sir?”

Grey fired the revolver. The bullet impacted 16 Actual’s shield and exploded. It’s head exploded, and the body fell to the floor.

“That’s Vice Emperor to you.”


	8. Meet the Pieces

**Redford Village, 230 miles from Vale Outskirts**

Redford Village was in no means big nor small. Home to around 400 inhabitants, both human and faunus. They were mainly farmers, producing enough to survive and trade a little with other outlying settlements. Some of the inhabitants were former huntsmen and huntresses, but other than that and a small militia, there was little defense of the village.

This little village harmed no one with its existence, but the reality was to harm them.

“Hey, do you see something out there?” A farmer asked her friend. She thought she saw the bushes move and she heard…”Is that metal footsteps?”

“I think we have a problem.” Her friend said. He unlatched his rifle from his back and handed it to her. “Take this, whatever’s out there isn’t natural.”

She took it, and the friend ran towards the village. The farmer aimed the rifle towards the bush, her finger on the trigger. She squinted, trying to see what was in the bush. The footsteps got louder and more in number as they seemed to get closer.

“Who’s out there?” The farmer called. “Show yourself!”

The bushes seemed to light up with red lights. Before she could fire a shot or shout, the farmer was shot by a hail of bullets and small plasma rockets. Her body was completely disintegrated by the onslaught. The rifle fell to the ground, and was stepped on by a metal foot.

**Reaper-Titanfall 2**

The Reaper, and many more like it, marched on towards the village. Behind them, more Reapers and Ogre Titans armed with 40mm cannons, XO-16 chainguns, and cluster missile launchers on their shoulders. The automated legion stretched far back into the forest, with more Reapers and Ogres coming towards the village.

On top of a wall surrounding the village, a lone Huntsman looked out into the field, watching a man run back towards the wall he was guarding. “What is he up to?”

The man made it to the wall, and looked up to the Huntsman. “We got a problem!”

“What is it? Grimm?” The Huntsman asked, looking down at the man.

“Worse!” Was all he got out before a 40mm round destroyed his body.

“Shit!” The Huntsman shouted, aiming his rifle out into the field. He looked through the scope, and he saw the scene before him in full.

He grabbed his scroll, and moved to raise the alarm. His finger was on the button when he was impacted by a 40mm round to his chest. He fell off the wall and onto the ground below.

The alarm didn’t need to be sounded, as the explosion was enough. People inside the village started to panic as the metallic footfalls got closer. The Huntsman struggled to get up, the force behind the 40mm cannon shot almost brought his Aura down to 50 percent.

“Sonofa-” He didn’t get to finish as he heard a whistling noise from outside the wall he was just standing on. His eyes looked towards the sky, as a smoke trail streaked through the sky. He watched it as it fell from the sky and screamed towards the ground.

Towards the village buildings.

The rocket mortar landed and exploded on the roof of a house, the building erupting into flames. More and more streaked through the sky and landed in the village, destroying houses and killing innocents as they ran from the village and militia as they ran towards the wall with weapons in hand to fight the oncoming force.

The Huntsman got up, and unsheathed his weapon, a sword that changed into a rifle. “Gods, why did today have to end like this?”

The portion of the wall in front of him exploded, showering him with debris as militia forces flew past him from the explosive force of the wall. The Huntsman covered his face with his arm as debris bounced off his Aura. He uncovered his face, and looked up to see a larger version of an Ogre holding what seemed to be a shell launcher. It had a railgun on its shoulder, with a howitzer looking weapon on the other shoulder.

**Kaiser Titan-Titanfall 2/The Past Defines Who We Are**

“That’s new.” The Huntsman said, staring down the barrel of the weapon and could see the words  _ 50mm _ on the launcher. “Huh, well then.” The Huntsman charged while the Titan did the same.

And behind the Titan, more and more robots came out of the forest to join in on the onslaught under the merciless barrage of mortar rockets.

**Salem’s Palace, somewhere in the Grimmlands**

The Queen of the Grimm was watching the scene from the eyes of a Nevermore high in the sky. She grimaced as the village was destroyed, but lessened it as she watched the Huntsman die to the hands of a large mech. But it went back to normal strength as she took notice of the new mech demolishing any remaining resistance.

“What is this exactly?” Salem pondered aloud.

“M’lady.” A voice said.

Salem looked up from her Seer Grimm to find Watts kneeling at the base of her throne. “Yes Watts?”

“I know this is common knowledge for you. The new enemy is majorly comprised of robots and controlled mechs, yes?”

“I have made notes of that.”

“Then, much like Atlas’s forces, they have a control point or central computer. Would that be sound logic?”

Salem’s mind put two and two together easily. “Are you asking me to have my creations search for a central command hub of this race?”

“I am. With all due respect, M’lady, we can either cripple this force entirely or turn them to our side to help the Grimm with bringing down the Kingdoms.” Watts reasoned. “They are strong robots, and numerous as well.”

Salem was silent as she pondered the idea. Her silence worried Watts, but he didn’t show it. Salem stood up from her throne. “Watts, contact Cinder and order her to keep an eye out for any of these forces. Then contact Tyrian to search for high concentrations of these forces. I want the control hub for these robots, and I want it under my control for the next part of our plans.”

“It will be done. Anything else I should relate to Cinder or Tyrian?” Watts said, bowing to his mistress.

“Tell Cinder not be hindered by these forces, they shouldn’t be a problem soon.” Salem said as she turned to a nearby window. “Now, we must deal with the interloping forces here.”

“The foundry bases, yes. Their defenses are quite the masterpiece of technology. Overlapping turret lines, electric wires, heated shrapnel mines, differing artillery ranges, automated turret bunkers, trench lines of android soldiers, laser and SAM turrets for air defense, the bases are built on a terrain impenetrable for our subterranean Grimm forces, and to top it all off they have a constant air guard of airships and a wall surrounding the base.” Watts listed as a hologram of the base was brought up.

Salem walked around the hologram, inspecting the layout of the base that the foundries all shared. “We only need one surefire way of getting through to the wall and then we can drop the rest of them.” Salem assumed. “All these bases share the same layout, so we only need to crack at one and the rest shall fall.”

Watts nodded. “I will get right onto it.”

**Blacksmith and Forging Room, Beacon**

Ruby Rose stared down at her weapon, scowling at the scar on the scythe’s blade that was inflicted onto it by that...robot thing. The  _ 17 _ stared back at her, and it was an insult to her. Ruby wanted to buff it out and remove the blemish from her baby, but she was conflicted. She had faced the robot twice now, and had survived both times. She considered this a reward to her, the robot respected her.

So she was left conflicted.

“Ruby?” The girl turned around to see Jaune in the doorway to the forge. “You okay?”

She sighed. “I guess. I’m just...conflicted about something.”

“Is it about the mark on your blade? I know you take a lot of pride in your weapons.” Jaune asked.

“Yeah.” Ruby said as she lifted her weapon up, the  _ 17 _ seeable from where Jaune was standing. “I’m not sure what to do with it.”

“Well, removing it is one thing.”

“But in this line of duty, we’re gonna get a lot of damage on our weapons. I...kinda like this little mark of mine.” Ruby confessed.

“...I guess I can see that.” Jaune nodded.

“Shouldn’t you be training with Pyrrha?” Ruby asked.

“Huh?”

“I-I mean, I don’t mind your company!” Ruby quickly said, waving her hands in front of her.

Jaune chuckled. “I know, but yeah. Gotta stay ahead of Cardin somehow.” And with that, he left Ruby alone to her thoughts again.

_ “I’m sure your mother said the same thing.” _

“Did that robot know my mom?” Ruby mumbled to herself as she continued to look down at the  _ 17 _ .

**HNV** **_Exiled God_ ** **, above Remnant**

Private Jameson Eckhard was a 19 year old soldier who had joined the HEF straight out of high school. His home planet of Renault was an agricultural planet with cities surrounding the major and minor shipping hubs. His planet had welcomed the Hammond Empire, and fell to the Militia during the Second Titan Wars. His family was scarred from the occupation, his older siblings had been drafted into the Militia forces against their will and had died somewhere else in his star system. His planet was liberated before he started middle school, and was relieved he wasn’t going to be drafted into the meat grinder of the Militia armed forces. With his future seeming brighter, he worked hard to get a job in the Hammond Armed Forces. His test put him on the path towards the HEF, which he was more than fine with. He went through basic training and extensive training on SERE, considering he had a higher chance of being lost on foreign and alien lands.

But none of his training could prepare him for this.

“So you’re the…’Summer Maiden’?” He asked as he escorted the target back to the hangar where she had arrived.

“Yes.” She answered. Lyz Green, formerly known to her watcher as ‘Summer Break’, had been on the  _ Exiled God _ for about a week now. She wasn’t used to all the crew, especially the Vice Emperor, but she was used to Eckhard now. Her cloak was taken away, and she was wearing the standard grey dry-fit shirt and black athletic pants that were given to her by Eckhard. 

“And you control...the weather.” He deadpanned.

“Yes. My power lies in lightning and vibrations.”

“Vibrations?”

She nodded. “Summer storms have thunder and lightning. Thunder is noise and vibrations, so I have vibrations.”

Eckhard nodded. “I see. And you mean to tell me that there are three other maidens, for the remaining three seasons?”

“Yes.” Lyz replied.

“So, you have, like, magic powers?”

“Yes, Private.” She said, annoyed.

“Sorry Lyz, it’s just so weird to see someone with  _ actual _ magic powers here.” Eckhard said, catching onto the tone the target gave.

She sighed. “I know, but how do you think I feel? I’m in a ship in space.  _ Space! _ Not something that happens on our planet  _ ever! _ ”

Eckhard stopped. “Wait, slow down. Reel that back.” He said while making hand motions to match his words. “You’re telling me that a planet with mechshifting weapons and people with personal shields and superpowers can’t get into space?”

Lyz turned to look back at Eckhard. “Yes, there is a good reason for this.”

“Does it have to do with Dust not working outside of Remnant’s atmosphere?”

The Summer Maiden arched an eyebrow. “How do you-” Eckhard pulled an empty crystal from one of his chest pouches. “-know...that…”

“This was a fire crystal I grabbed on my last deployment to the ground. The moment the dropship entered exo-atmosphere the red hue and power disappeared. I kept the crystal ‘cause I think it looks cool, even if it has no power.” Eckhard explained as he put the crystal back. “But back to our topic, the fact that you guys don’t use other fuel sources seems...flawed.”

“A lot of things are flawed on our planet. I remember you pointing out our CCT system was terrible.” Lyz responded.

“It is.” Eckhard deadpanned. “Even the logic behind is equally terrible. ‘One voice goes out they all do’? Please, you’re asking to be wiped out.”

Lyz didn’t respond. The duo walked into the hangar, where scientists were working on terminals or writing on tech pads. A small crew was working on a table with multiple pieces of armor lying around, wires on smaller tables next to them, and monitors displaying lines after lines of code.

Eckhard walked next to a scientist, who was wearing a metal pauldron with the Hammond Empire symbol on it, and tapped her shoulder. “Doctor Engelmann?”

Engelmann turned around. “Ah! You brought her! Thank you so much, Private.” She skipped past the soldier and to the Summer Maiden. “How are you today, Miss Green?”

“I’m fine, ma’am.” Lyz responded. Of all the crew, she most certainly wasn’t used to the eccentricity of the head scientist she met with every day. 

Georgina Engelmann was an accomplished scientist within the Hammond R&D department, with a history of flora and fauna studies and research papers. She also studied the human body, and wrote a thesis on a certain topic that may have helped create the Jaegers and Jaeger Commanders. She wore an unbuttoned lab coat with an old band t-shirt underneath it with a black skirt and white leggings. She had a pale complexion, red hair, green eyes, and always had a lollipop in her mouth.

“So do you remember what we talked about yesterday?” Engelmann asked.

“Uh...excuse me, out-of-loop private here.” Eckhard motioned to himself. “What are you two talking about?”

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you.” Lyz said, hitting her palm to her forehead. “I knew I was forgetting something yesterday. Doctor Engelmann has created something for me. Apparently it’s supposed to boost my powers.”

Eckhard raised his eyebrows. “Really? Okay, but how would we test that? We’re in space, where there is no summer storms. And we can’t go down to the surface, it’s too dangerous.”

Doctor Engelmann turned to the soldier. “That’s where you come in.”

“Huh?”

“You will be accompanying me and Miss Green down to the surface to test her new suit. But before we do that, we need to do something to you.” Doctor Engelmann said. “Miss Green, if you would.”

Lyz nodded, and walked up to Eckhard, and put her hand on his chest. “Don’t think about this too much.”

Eckhard seemed confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m unlocking your Aura.”

Eckhard recoiled. “What!? Why me!?”

“You were chosen by Vice Emperor Grey to watch Miss Green, so you will watch her.” Doctor Engelmann explained. “You are vulnerable to Grimm without Aura, and you are still vulnerable with it, but to a lesser degree.”

“Why not do that to everyone deployed to Remnant?”

“Unlocking Aura is taxing to even master Aura technique users. You as a new Aura person cannot do it without severely wounding yourself mentally. I can do it to you because it is one person and I am a Maiden.” Lyz explained.

“I guess that explains that.” Eckhard sighed. “Okay, do your thing.”

Lyz put her hand back on Eckhard, and recited the saying to activate his Aura. As she did, Eckhard felt something inside of him start to heat up. He closed his eyes, and was greeted to the sight of small flicker of flame. It started to grow, and he started to warm up even more as the flicker turned into a huge flame, like a bonfire. Soon, it became so powerful that he began to sweat.

“What’s happening?” Doctor Engelmann whispered as she watched the scene.

Soon, all Eckhard could ‘see’ was a wall of flame and the heat became unbearable.

_ “I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee.” _ Lyz finished, and the moment she did she was blown backwards by a wave of orange energy. The wave washed over the other scientists and the machines, disrupting them and fizzing them out. The lights flickered in the hangar, but regulated themselves.

Lyz propped herself up on her elbows. “What...just happened?”

“Oh my…” Doctor Engelmann said as she looked at what was in front of her.

Jameson Eckhard stood in the center of a blast mark, his body covered in an orange hue. He looked at his hands as they shimmered with energy. “What...what am I?”

Lyz got up and ran to him. “Jameson...you have  _ huge  _ amounts of Aura! Like, holy crap!”

“I don’t understand.”

“I can explain.” Doctor Engelmann said, walking up to the two. “Our machines currently limit Miss Green’s Semblance and powers by lowering and limiting her Aura. These machines are able to separate between to people, meaning it won’t tax the machines by shutting two people out of their Aura.”

“Okay…” Eckhard said, waiting for more.

“You overloaded every single machine the instant your Aura was activated.”

“That means your Aura is stronger than a Maidens!” Lyz exclaimed, finishing up the explanation. “I can’t wait to see your Semblance!”

“I hope it isn’t destructive.” Doctor Engelmann mumbled, pulling out her lollipop. “Just so you know, you destroying our stuff isn’t a good thing, no matter how cool it was.”

“Yes ma’am.” Eckhard saluted. “Won’t happen again.”

“Do make sure of that.” The doctor said, putting her lollipop back in her mouth and walking back to the machine area. “Miss Green, we should start training the private on his Aura.”

Lyz turned back to Doctor Engelmann, and smiled. “Okay ma’am. I’ll be sure to put him in the ringer.”

“Oh no…” Eckhard mumbled. “It’s basic all over again.”

**Beacon**

“What is this?” Yang asked as she scrolled through the missions board in the Beacon auditorium. “It’s all recovery missions!”

Weiss was scrolling through another board. “It’s the same here!” She announced, and was met with a groan from all students in the huge room.

“Why are all of these recovery missions?” Ruby groaned. “Where’s the search and destroy?”

“Search and destroy missions have been temporarily halted due to some unforeseen circumstances.” Everyone in the room turned to see Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch enter the auditorium. “In the past days, contact with villages within a 200 mile radius of Vale has ceased involuntarily. We fear there has been a resurgence of Grimm and they were overrun.”

Everyone started whispering in hushed tones, but where silenced by Ozpin raising his hand. “I know you were all looking forward to some missions with ‘action’ in them, but a Huntsmen and Huntresses duty is to the people first and killing Grimm second. Therefore, we need you all to go into the wild to save the people you are training to protect. For some, this means some rather grueling tasks, for others it might be a cinch. I have the utmost faith in every single one of you and hope to have an overwhelming amount of reports of success when all is said and done. Good luck!”

The students all nodded and went back to looking for missions, albeit with renewed zeal for these recovery missions.

“I’m glad Patch is on an island, no threat there.” Ruby said to her sister.

“Agreed. No telling what would’ve happened if it wasn’t” Yang responded. “I think we should take this mission.”

Weiss and Blake walked over to join Ruby at looking at the mission Yang was pointing at.

It was to Redford village.

**HNV** **_Deterrence_ ** **, above Remnant**

“General March, the forces have successfully silenced all villages 100 miles away from Vale. We are 98 percent sure that there will be no early warning for Vale outside of immediate proximity patrols.” A holographic form of a Jaeger Commander reported.

“Excellent, we will be sure to take advantage of this when the time comes.” March responded. “Dismissed.” The holographic form faded out.

March leaned back into his chair. So far, everything was going to plan for him. The Maidens were on the run, save the Summer Maiden he had currently undergoing training for their own uses. The Fall Maiden was elusive to him, but he was sure 17 Actual had her trail at Beacon. The Winter Maiden was somewhere in Atlas, probably in a room guarded by enough forces to make it a challenge for even the HEF, and the Spring Maiden was nowhere to be found.

March sighed, his thoughts drifting to the Summer Maiden. Lyz Green had been a blessing and a curse to him. She had a sob story and a half. Parents killed by Grimm, some shadow group was chasing her because they wanted to ‘save’ her, Grimm were always on her tail, people wanted her dead, yadda yadda yadda. She didn’t want to come to the HNV  _ Exiled God _ willingly, no thanks to the now destroyed 16 Actual’s methods, but she warmed up to the force surprisingly quickly with the help of a certain private. Now she was somewhat cooperative, but had moments of outbursts when she felt she was being too controlled. March found her agreeable when she wasn’t pleading with him and Vice Emperor Grey about the methods they used to “subjugate the populace into absolute destruction unwillingly.” Her words, not his.

And then the now very famous private. March looked down at the report from Doctor Engelmann that sat on the table next to his chair. He had read it a couple times, and had to adjust his plan when he heard about Eckhard. He would be useful, probably in infiltrating villages and bases under the disguise of a Huntsmen. His Aura reserves, as the doctor put it, were enough to overload the inhibitors on the ship. That caught March’s attention easily, and he already wrote a report back to Doctor Engelmann about how he wanted Eckhard ready for the Invasion of Vale and for the private to accompany the Summer Maiden in capturing the Fall Maiden.

“Such a change.” March mumbled. “It’s never simple.” He poured himself a small glass of whiskey and drank it. “One of these days I’ll retire, and shit still will be complicated.”

He put down the glass and went back to writing the promotion orders for Eckhard to be promoted to Sergeant.


	9. Der Krieg Geit Weiter (Ein)

**HNV** **_Exiled God_ ** **, a week after the previous chapter**

Eckhard was many things. Militia occupation survivor, newly promoted HEF sergeant, overseer of Lyz’s wellbeing, and a master with the Flatline rifle. What he wasn’t was someone who had complete control over their Aura.

Hence why he was on the ground with his Aura flickering as it failed. “Can we call it a draw?”

Lyz walked over to the soldier, looking down at him. “Y’know, you’re pretty good for just starting out. Especially since you’re wearing that stupid ‘grunt’ armor.”

Eckhard pulled himself to sit up, and looked up at the Maiden. “This armor has a recorded history of saving grunts like me from dying immediately to a shot from a 40mm cannon. Don’t diss it.”

“But it’s so bulky. How do you expect to fight someone like me, who can move quickly and easily?”

Doctor Engelmann stepped in before Eckhard could respond. “To be fair, Miss Green, your suit enhances your abilities and speed. Even if Sergeant Eckhard wasn’t wearing the armor, you would still wipe the floor with him.”

Eckhard stood up. “Yeah...great. When do I get my armor?” He asked.

Lyz’s armor was nothing too special. It was standard Grapple Pilot armor in grey camo, giving nominal protection before she had to use her Aura. The forearm armor was modified for Lyz’s lightning abilities, unfortunately this meant the grapple was removed. The helmet was Lyz’s favorite, since she now had access to infrared vision and night optics, as well as an ammo counter for her ‘secondary’ weapons. Her weapon of choice was a Volt SMG and the Thunderbolt Anti-Titan Weapon, which was no surprise to Eckhard.

“I have it ready...almost.” Doctor Engelmann said. “We need to find out what your Semblance is first. That’s the hardest part, because I have to tune the suit to be able to withstand your powers.”

“I think my Semblance is getting my ass kicked.” Eckhard said. “Wait, what’s today?”

Doctor Engelmann looked down at her watch. “Thursday?”

“No, what’s the date?”

“12 November, 2260. Why do you ask?”

“Isn’t Stage Two Armor coming out soon?” Eckhard asked.

“Ah yes, the HEF and the R&D Department’s little pet project that actually was more successful than intended.” Doctor Engelmann sighed. “I can tell you it will be coming out soon, but I’m not sure if it will get to us anytime soon-”

“Remnant has done her duty, all she needs now is total subjugation.” A voice said.

The trio looked back to see Vice Emperor Grey walk into the hangar. “Stage Two Armor will be available soon for the HEF, but since the mission on Remnant is to simply keep our foundries safe the armor will not be available to the rest of the forces here.”

“Okay...what do you mean the rest of the forces?” Eckhard asked.

“Well, you will be provided the Special Forces Variant of the Stage Two Armor.” Grey answered. He then turned to Doctor Engelmann. “That armor you are building for him won’t be needed, Doctor. I want it saved in the case Stage Two fails under his Semblance.”

“Yes, Vice Emperor.” Doctor Engelmann saluted.

“Now, let’s get you fitted, Sergeant Eckhard.”

**Somewhere in the Grimmlands**

Goliath herds are large groups of Elephant-like Grimm that were nearly impossible to destroy or get rid of. Groups of Huntsman would need to be deployed to destroy them, and they would need air support and in some cases artillery support. Goliaths largely left villages and Kingdoms alone, they had lived a long time and knew killing a couple humans would kill them, too.

Unfortunately for them, the HEF was skipping over the step of them destroying their property.  _ Malta _ class battleships were glassing them with beams of plasma and conducting airstrikes with point defense turrets and missiles. Goliaths ran from the onslaught, but the weapons of war were faster than the personification of fear. Beowulves howled in pain and fear as bullets struck them down, the 50mm cannons ripping them apart. Ursa and Ursa Majors would be obliterated by missiles striking their groups, disintegrating them instantly. The only Grimm having luck were the flying types. Gryphons and Nevermores would land on the ships, and engage in combat with turrets and Titans stationed on the outside to deal with this problem. They would scratch up the paint job on the ships and dent the armor, but other than that it was the same as the Grimm on the ground.

By now, the majority of the battleships were only to provide close cover fire support over the foundry bases. The soldiers on the ground were thankful for that, but it meant that any expansion was nearing the realm of impossibility. Battleships would come back from patrols with damaged turrets and large feathers stuck in the armor, much to the chagrin of the mechanics who had to pull them out of the armor.

On the topic of the foundry bases…

**Foundry Base Fyre-Pit**

The drum of the 50mm turrets and the 8.8cm cannons was constant for the soldiers, and they had learned to tune it out. They had become bored of it, actually. The amount of shell casings lying around the turrets and cannons outnumbered the Grimm outside, almost.

“Sunder!” A man wearing a curved cap and a white overcoat with grunt armor underneath turned around to see who was calling him. He turned around to see a woman in similar garb coming towards him.

“Syun, what is it?” Sunder asked.

Syun grinned. “You’re not gonna believe what command just handed down to us.”

“Orders to move off this planet?” Sunder guessed half-heartedly.

“Yes, actually.”

Sunder turned around so fast his foot gave out under him and he fell over onto his face. “You serious?” He asked as he got up.

“Yes. Command sees it fit to have a couple bases instead of the current number we have.” Syun answered. “We get to get back to  _ Exiled God _ .”

“What about the battleship squadrons?” Sunder asked.

“They’ll be escorting us to the atmosphere and return to protect the bases still here.”

“Sweet. Anything else?”

Syun scratched her head. “I feel like I’m forgetting something…” They both saw something in the corner of their eyes.

They turned to see transports from the east lift into the sky, with battleships following them to the sky and space.

“That was Foundry Base Scotland.” Sunder said. “Guess they’re moving out, too.”

“They were pretty far from here…” Syun said before both of their eyes were assaulted by a blinding light and they were knocked off their feet.

Ears ringing, Sunder hesitated to open his eyes. He shakily got up, and looked towards Foundry Base Scotland. All he saw was a huge explosion in the shape of a mushroom.

Syun got up, holding her head. “Oh yeah...now I remember. We’re detonating the evac’d bases to kill off more Grimm.”

**Beacon**

Ozpin was looking over reports from the missions the teams had gone on, and grimaced. Many of the reports detailed the destruction of the villages, and the loss of life sustained. It wasn’t just a good portion of them either.

It was  _ all _ of them. He hadn’t even gotten to RWBY’s report yet, and he was afraid for the worst. He put down the report he was reading and reached for the next one, only to grasp nothing. Ozpin looked at his in tray, and found nothing in it. He reached for his phone, and called Glynda.

_ “Ozpin?” _ She answered.

“Glynda, you delivered all the reports, correct?” Ozpin asked.

_ “Yes. And before you ask, Team RWBY hasn’t returned yet.” _ She answered.

“Glynda, who is with them?”

_ “Bart is. They were deployed to Redford Village.” _

“Glynda, get the good doctor on the phone.”

A few minutes passed, and no answer came. Ozpin dialled Doctor Oobleck himself, and got no answer as well. “What is going on-wait.”

Ozpin grabbed the other reports, reading the details again.

Bullet holes. Burn marks. Blast marks with blood mixed in them. A lack of Grimm at the scenes of destruction.

He grabbed his phone and called Glynda.  _ “What is it, Oz?” _

“The reports Glynda! You read them, right?”

_ “Yes, I did. I don’t understand-” _

“Look at the details again! What is consistent with all of them?”

There was a sound of shuffling as Glynda read her copies of the reports.  _ “All the details are the same, the destruction was uniform. Well...almost. It seems the further the village was, the more present Grimm were.” _

“Glynda, Redford was the closest village to Vale. The cause of the destruction swept through the outer layer and worked inwards. Team RWBY is  _ fighting the cause right now! _ ” Ozpin shouted.

**Redford Village, around 15 minutes later**

Ruby sliced a spectre in half, the robot falling to the ground. She sped away as a 40mm shot impacted the ground were she just was. “Yang! Blake! Weiss! Doctor Oobleck! Where are you?!”

Yang came flying through the forest and landed in the wreckage of a burnt house. Weiss ran from the opposite direction, with a Reaper breaking through the foliage. Blake and Oobleck appeared, with Blake turning around to fire her weapon into the trees as Stalkers broke through the treeline.

“I guess that answers my question.” Ruby said sullenly as the team regrouped around her. “Any plans, guys?”

The house Yang was in erupted into flames as she burst out of it and flew towards an Atlas Titan. She punched it square in the visual module and it crumpled immediately. The titan fell, and Yang landed next to the group. “We need to call for help!”

“How? The robots are jamming our signals!” Weiss exclaimed as she summoned a wall of ice to impale the oncoming Stalkers.

“We need to stay in the village! Ozpin has surely realized we are in trouble and is sending help!” Oobleck shouted. “We need to beat back this wave!”

As he said that, a hailfire of missiles flew over them and landed in the forest, obliterating the oncoming robot forces.

“Or that could happen.” Oobleck said, rather surprised. He and Team RWBY looked up to see Atlesian gunships start strafing the forest.

A Bullhead landed behind the small circle. The door opened and a group of soldiers walked out. “Team RWBY? Professor Oobleck?” A soldier in red asked.

“Doctor.” Oobleck corrected, but he and the team nodded.

“Get in. We were sent by General Ironwood.” The group followed the soldier into the Bullhead as gunfire was exchanged between the two forces. The soldiers backed back into another Bullhead, and both lifted off the ground and left the village.

Team RWBY didn’t relax until they couldn’t see the village anymore. They all slumped down on the floor of the aircraft. “That was terrible.” Ruby sighed.

“Well, it’s over now.” Weiss said. “We need to report back to Ozpin about what we saw.”

“We’re here because Ozpin knows they would be here.” The soldier said, coming back from the cockpit. “General Ironwood got a call from Headmaster Ozpin saying you all were in danger. Turns out he was correct.”

“What about the other teams?” Blake asked, checking her ammo count.

“They returned, some had Grimm problems. Others had nothing. No one was close to you guys.” The soldier said. “If I were you, I would demand extra credit for this.”

“Oh believe me, we will.” Yang sighed. “They...they were endless.”

“Yeah, that’s how they worked last time.” The soldier said.

“Last time?” Blake asked.

Weiss didn’t even let the soldier respond. “It’s them, isn’t it? You fought these things when they tried to destroy two Atlesian militaries. It’s the same force?”

“Theoretically, these are remnant forces that escaped the damage, but yeah.” He responded. “I hate that they’re still here.”

“Why? Shouldn’t have the Grimm wiped them out by now?” Weiss asked.

The soldier seemed to age at the question. “The Grimm fear them. The robots only have one opposing force: us.”

**HNV** **_Deterrence_ ** **bridge**

General March looked out the viewport of the  _ Deterrence _ , staying silent. His soldiers had been pulled off Remnant, his automated robot force had been attacked, and his plan was starting to unravel.

He grinned evilly. Plan A was unravelling, and revealing Plan B. The Summer Maiden was under his control, as well as a powerful Aura user. Vice Emperor Grey seemed pleased with the progress, as well as the energy provided to the rest of the Hammond Empire.

“General?”

March turned around to see a man with the same outfit as Sunder and Syun from the foundry bases saluting before him. “Commissar Eltis, what can I do for you?”

“The foundry bases have been detonated. We can’t give you a Grimm kill count, unfortunately.” The commissar reported.

“Considering that these monsters disintegrate upon death, I would be worried if you could give a kill count.” March chuckled. “Any word from the Jaeger Commanders I have assigned?”

“17 Actual found the Fall Maiden..well, Fall Maidens.”

March turned around. “Explain.”

“The original Fall Maiden was attacked, and her powers were mostly stolen. The attacker is at Beacon to finish the job, but they both have the power.” Eltis explained.

“This planet…” March muttered, looking to the side. He turned back to Eltis. “Very well, I guess it’s time for a heist.”

Eltis looked up. “Sir! You can’t be suggesting-!”

“I am. We’re stealing the Original Fall Maiden and bringing her here. Tell 10 Actual and 09 Actual to regroup with 17 Actual and steal the Maiden.” March ordered. He turned to the communications crew. “Get  _ Exiled God _ on the screen, I have orders.”

“This leadership, I swear…” Eltis muttered.

**HNV** **_Exiled God_ **

“I’m sorry, what?” Eckhard asked, sticking a finger in his ears. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

Lyz sighed. “We got a mission.”

“But I don’t even know my Semblance!” Eckhard exclaimed. “How am I supposed to be any help if you’re gonna be all like  _ whoosh _ and  _ kapow! _ ” He made hand gestures to accentuate his sounds. “All I got is my damn rifle.”

“That’s where this new tech comes in.” Doctor Engelmann said. She was holding a rifle case. “Something just came from the R&D Department.” She set the case down on the hangar floor.

Eckhard kneeled down and opened the case. In the case looked to be an older model shotgun from before the Age of Space Exploration and the rise of Hammond as a company. “I’ve read about these. They were a favorite among the fabled Team Rainbow.”

“Correct, Eckhard. This mission requires an infiltration of Beacon Academy.” Doctor Engelmann began, ignoring Lyz stiffening up at the word ‘Beacon’. “And this weapon has been modified to fight the trainees there.”

“What is it?” Lyz asked, walking towards the case.

Eckhard picked up the shotgun, and stood up. It was a Mossberg shotgun with a bayonet on the end of the barrel. “It’s a Mossberg shotgun, a powerful one at that.”

“Only half correct.” Doctor Engelmann explained. “This a Mossberg, yes. But it’s been upgraded to fire Aura Piercing slugs or Aura killing shrapnel rounds.”

“Aura killing?”Lyz asked.

“We’ve developed a type of shrapnel round that when fired will completely deplete the Aura of the target instantly.” Doctor Engelmann continued. “Aura piercing speaks for itself.”

Eckhard picked up the rounds and started loading the shotgun. He finished loading and threw the shotgun at Lyz, who caught it. “Fire it at me.”

“What?” Lyz asked.

“Shoot me, the Aura killing rounds are in there.”

Lyz aimed the barrel at Eckhard, and pulled the trigger. The kickback blew her back and the round blew Eckhard back. They both landed at the same time on their backs. Doctor Engelmann was silent until she burst into laughter.

Eckhard felt very tired, like he ran twelve miles without stopping, as he got up. “Ow…” Lyz got up, feeling like she was kicked in the chest. “Ow…”

“Hahahaha...okay, I probably should’ve warned you about the kickback, Miss Green.” Doctor Engelmann said. “And maybe a little more warning to you, Sergeant.”

“Thanks.” They both said. Eckhard rolled his shoulder. “What’s our mission? I forgot to ask.”

“We’re stealing the Fall Maiden...or well, one of them.” Doctor Engelmann said, pulling a report out a folder on a nearby table. “Read this, and get ready. You two, along with 10 and 09 Actual will be HALOing into Beacon to link up with 17th Jaeger squad and 17 Actual.”

“Three Jaeger Commanders? Seems a little excessive.” Lyz asked, already wary of Jaeger Commanders after 16 Actual. She was glad the robot was destroyed as punishment for hurting her, a testament for her trusting the Hammond Empire more.

“Well, when it comes to Beacon...we have history with them interfering with our plans.” Doctor Engelmann rubbed the back of her neck. “I think 17 Actual has a bone, or robotic limb, to pick with everyone in Vale by now.”

Eckhard picked up the shotgun from the floor. “Well, let’s see the report. Something tells me this is a sooner rather than later thing.”

“Before you read it, Vice Emperor Grey wanted to give you this.” Doctor Engelmann pointed behind her, which Eckhard looked back, and grinned.

**Ozpin’s Office, the next day**

Team RWBY walked into Ozpin’s office, with a report in hand. The previous day had been hectic, to say the least. Between finding out Redford had been destroyed, going a week without communication, and almost being killed on their first mission, it was a lot for them.

And to find the robots were the remnants of a supposedly deadly force was even worse.

“Ah, Team RWBY. Glad you could make it on such short notice.” The headmaster said. “Good, you brought your report as well.” He took the report as Ruby handed it to him.

“Headmaster.” Weiss started. “What did we get sent to fight?”

“You weren’t sent to fight anything.” Ozpin explained. “You were sent to find out why Redford Village went dark, and you were successful.”

“It doesn’t feel like a success.” Yang muttered.

“The success was we now know remnants of the military that attacked both Atlesian military forces and the White Fang are still on Remnant, and the bonus is you get to live to tell me that.” Ozpin said coldly. “Or would you rather still be down in Redford in a circle, surrounded, the same way we found you?”

Yang shut up at that.

“Now, the primary goal is to get a group to go and finish off those forces before they can move on Vale.” Ozpin continued. “This will be a professional mission, no trainees allowed.”

“But we did fine...ish.” Ruby quipped up.

“While I do admire the optimism, I can’t send training students on this mission. It has to be done by professional Huntsmen and Huntresses alone.” Ozpin explained, seeing the unasked question. “Atlas military personnel will be supporting them.”

Ruby slightly wilted, upset she wasn’t getting another crack at the robots. Yang patted her shoulder. “It’s okay, we’ll get them next time.”

“But when is next time?” Ruby mumbled.

**That night, over Vale**

The night of Vale was silent, save for the occasional city noise. In the sky, Atlas Battlecruisers patrolled the skies, but the air was peaceful.

Above the Battlecruisers, a cloaked recon ship flew through the sky, it’s backdoor open as four figures jumped out of it. They rocketed towards the ground, past the Battlescruisers and their sensors. The figures landed on the ground, out of sight of the regular people in Vale. They got up out of the small crater they formed, their eyes glowing red as they moved towards Beacon. They got looks from the crowds as they moved. The armor they wore was foreign and the robots didn’t look like anything Atlas had.

“What are those?”

“Special Ops? No way, not in public.”

“Are they here for us?”

“Those robots look cool.”

“Blatant militarism, Atlas at its finest.”

The taller of the two armored figures leaned to the shorter one. “They think we’re Atlas?”

“Yep, and that should be insulting. You guys have more training than they do, and better technology by a long shot.” The short one responded.

“So what do we do if they start asking about Atlas stuff, Lyz?”

“We don’t respond, and if push comes to shove I will speak, James.”

The two robots behind them looked at each other, and shrugged.

The shorter one, Lyz, turned to look at one of the robots. “10 Actual, how far is Beacon?”

“Around 10 clicks that way.” The Jaeger Commander pointed straight. “We should run, this mission is time sensitive.”

“You say that now.” The other Jaeger Commander, 09 Actual, deadpanned.

The group broke into a sprint towards the shining Beacon.

**Somewhere outside of Beacon**

17 Actual was getting tired of waiting. The sneaking around and searching for the Fall Maiden was tiring for the robot. 17 Actual had scanned a majority of the students, its cloaking had been used to the max these days. The students nor the staff had found the robot and the Jaeger squad with it. Tonight, however, was different for the advanced androids. 17 Actual had been given orders to hold, reinforcements were coming to Beacon to assist 17th Jaeger Squad with an important operation. Since 17 Actual had informed of the predicament of  _ two _ Fall Maidens, leadership decided to steal one of them.

“17 Actual.” The Jaeger Commander turned around to see a Jaeger walking up towards it. “The reinforcements are arriving soon. Radar detected an object flying over at fast speeds above the battlecruisers around 5 minutes ago. The Reinforcement squad consists of two Jaeger Commanders and two humans, both with their Aura unlocked.”

“Wait, two humans with Aura?” 17 Actual asked, perplexed.

“Their designations are ‘Summer Break’ and ‘Sergeant Eckhard’, the Summer Maiden and her overseer.”

17 Actual nodded. “Very well, where are we meeting them?”

“Beacon front grounds, near the fountain.” The Jaeger responded. “We should go now.”

“Then let’s go, I’m looking for a fight tonight.”

**Beacon Visiting Dorms**

The hallways of the dormitory were quiet, no one was up and walking around. Except for one fourth year Atlas student, who was patrolling the hallways to make sure no students were up and around doing naughty things.

Born into a family who still believed in the old ways of Mantle and the old government, Ella McCauley was one of the few people on Remnant who still had a ‘normal’ name and not a color. Her team found the name both refreshing and weird. Atlesians found it nice some people remembered their roots. Many people outside of Atlas found it terrible that a child wouldn’t be named after a color, but it wasn’t as rare as some thought it would be in Atlas and Mantle. Thankfully, the McCauley family was very influential in the Atlesian government and outside in Atlas itself. The McCauley Mining Corporation was the primary foundry for making materials for weapons and bullet cartridges that held Dust: Steel.

But that wasn’t important now.

Ella had been assigned as patrol for tonight. Her platinum blonde hair was in a military bun, and she wore the standard Atlas Academy beret, and her huntress armor was standard Atlesian fatigues and soldier armor plating, minus the helmet so her green eyes could see clearly. While her armor was very in line with the ‘Atlas’ look, her weapon certainly wasn’t. The sleek armor was a direct contrast with her weapon, considered barbaric to many in Atlas.

The Chainsaw-Sword Mark 3, or as she lovingly called it, the chainsword. It was a grey painted sword with chainsaw blades, and could morph into a high caliber assault rifle, chambering a .44 round with a 30 bullet clip. Her weapon had gained a lot of attention after brutally wounding a White Fang member who attacked her while she was with her team on a mission when she was a first year. Thankfully, only her team had known about what happened to the second grunt, who was bisected horizontally by the weapon. Her teacher wasn’t happy about her coming back from the mission with blood on her weapon.

Speaking of missions, Ella was walking past a window when something caught her eye. She looked outside to see a group of silhouettes run towards the fountain.

She scowled. “Vandalism at Beacon?” She ran towards a door to the outside, her right hand on the hilt of her weapon, which was strapped to the left side of her waist.

**Outside**

Lyz and Eckhard were standing in front of the fountain, 09 and 10 Actual behind them. Lyz was staring at the fountain statue, Eckhard was loading Aura killing shotgun shells into his Mossberg, and the Jaeger Commanders were sitting down. 09 Actual had taken this time to toss a plasma dagger up and down, catching it by the hilt.

“Where is 17th Squad?” 10 Actual asked. “The mission starts soon.”

“They’ll be here. 17 Actual hasn’t failed the Hammond Empire yet.” 09 Actual responded, catching his plasma dagger. It pointed the weapon at 10 Actual. “Unlike a certain Jaeger Commander.”

“16 Actual got what it deserved.” 09 Actual shot back. “But it did the job.”

“Can you two chill?” Lyz looked back at the bickering robots. “16 Actual is dead, leave it at that.”

The two robots shut up. Eckhard looked over at Lyz. “Bad memories?”

“You expect me to forget what that robot did to me? It acted totally different from these two and 17 Actual! It’s like it was programmed to be evil!”

“How about you shout a little louder, I don’t think the clock tower man heard you.”

Lyz and Eckhard looked towards where they heard the voice. Out of seemingly thin air, 17th Jaeger Squad appeared in front of the small group. 17 Actual was in the lead, his plasma sword already ignited. “We must move quickly, the school has patrols of Atlesian soldiers.”

“Then we kill them. Not like you’ve already done that, 17.” 09 Actual deadpanned. “You’re the only one to kill Beacon protection so far.”

“They suspect nothing.”

“They obviously do suspect something, because they have patrols now.”

“Enough.” Eckhard ordered. “Let’s just grab this person and go. The SR bird isn’t gonna stick around forever.”

The group nodded in agreement, moved towards the clock tower, and activated their cloaking devices.

Ella arrived at the fountain a little after they left, and looked for vandalism. When she found now, she sighed. “Guess I’m still jumpy after what Ironwood told me.”

She took out a photo of a soldier wearing blue Atlesian soldier armor. He was giving a thumbs up to the camera, while two of his buddies were in the background wrestling with a Ursa cub.

“Oh Shawn, if only you could see me now.”

**Inside the clocktower**

Soldiers were patrolling the inside of the CCT, while others were working on terminals. They were replacements after the last crew was wiped out by intruders. These forces were experienced, they had fought on the shores of the White Fang base or in the abandoned streets of Mountain Glenn. With them was, without a doubt, one of the best.

Specialist Rey Syth was a veteran many Grimm excursions and White Fang missions. Her time at Beacon was filled with boredom and questions from other students about Atlas. She didn’t mind the questions, but she hated the boredom. The monotony of paperwork and assigning patrols was wearing down on her. She wanted excitement, something to-

A loud  _ CRACK _ pierced the quiet of the CCT base room, and a soldier fell. Blood was pooling on the floor.

“Cover!” Rey shouted, as more bullets flew through the air. One soldier was too slow, and was hit square in the face with what looked to be a dagger.

Some soldiers fired back, others threw small dust grenades. Rey pulled out her weapon, a shotgun that shifted into an axe. One professor at Beacon thought the weapon majestic, but she saw his and realized why. She loaded a dust shell into her shotgun, and stood up from her cover to aim. She was met with a faceless reflective visor, which was connected to a full body armor suit with a bandolier of ammo pouches. Which was connected to an arm holding a weird looking gun to her abdomen.

**(Spectre-BO3)**

The weapon roared, and she felt something pierce her Aura and exit her backside. She fell to the ground, clutching the wound. She could feel her Aura trying to do  _ something _ , but she didn’t expect a round to pierce.

“Whaddya know? They do pierce Aura.” The figure who shot her said. It pumped the weapon, and Rey realized she was hit with a shotgun slug. “Guess that makes two of us surprised.” The figure walked away as Rey’s vision started to dim.

Eckhard turned to the remaining soldiers, firing slugs into their torsos as they popped up. In the corner of his eye he watched as Lyz’s Volt SMG shot searing bolts of plasma into screaming soldiers, no doubt alerting anyone and everyone in the school that they were here. He shrugged, they were in for a rude awakening from both his weapon and Lyz’s secret. He popped the final soldier with his last slug in the clip, the head exploding into a gory paste on the wall behind him.

“That was unnecessary, sergeant.” 09 Actual noted. “Brutal, but we’re not here to send a message.”

“Me killing one of their best probably sent a pretty damning one.” Eckhard responded to the Jaeger Commander. “Let’s get to the Maiden. 17 Actual, if you would.” He gestured to the elevator.

The other Jaeger Commander nodded, and motioned for his team to watch the perimeter with Lyz and Eckhard. The three Jaeger Commanders would be descending to find and secure the body while the rest protected their entrance and exit. A sound plan to be sure.

_ But no plan survives contact with the enemy. That’s why it takes General March months to think of a plan, because he’s got more contingencies than the entire HMF combined for one damn plan, down to the effing letter. _ Eckhard thought.  _ It’s only failed him once. _

17 Actual stuck his hand through the elevator door, and forced it open.

_ Goddammit. _

**Ella**

Ella was walking back from the fountain when her radio crackled to life.  _ “All Atlesian specialists or Fourth Years, hostile forces have infiltrated the CCT.” _

Ella picked it up. “This is Ella McCauley, Fourth year trainee. Orders?”

_ “Cadet, you are to move towards the CCT under the assumption that the tower has been compromised. Specialists are on their way to support you and any other cadets with you. Repeat, you are to move under the assumption that the CCT is compromised. General Ironwood has initiated the following Protocol: Brother of Light.” _

“U-understood. Moving out.” Ella put her radio away and ran towards the CCT, hoping forces were already there.

**CCT**

“It’s too damn quiet for just finishing a fucking firefight.” Eckhard snarled. “They’re on their way.”

“How many?” Lyz asked.

“Contact. Twelve Specialists and One Cadet Specialist.” A Jaeger reported. The Jaegers powered on their weapons, Eckhard loaded more slugs into his Mossberg, and Lyz loaded a round into her Thunderbolt.

“Lyz, think you can rile them up?” Eckhard asked.

She smirked, and aimed her Thunderbolt out in front of her. “Firing!”

The weapon reported, and a ball of pure lightning ejected from the ‘barrel’. The ball flew slowly through the air, but random bushes and ‘air’ were shocked as it passed by.

“There are your targets! Kill them!” Eckhard shouted, and fired a slug.

The First Battle of Beacon had begun.


	10. Der Krieg Geit Weiter (Zwei)

**Beacon CCT**

The fired slug hit a specialist in the shoulder, knocking him down. Jaegers jumped from their positions, their weapons drawn, and engaged in a deadly melee with the remaining specialists. Eckhard and Lyz readied their weapons as two specialists jumped in front of them and drew their own sabers.

“Guess you guys aren’t about diplomacy and talking?” One of them sneered.

“Guess you guys aren’t about winning?” Eckhard snarled back, firing a slug into the midsection of the specialist that sneered at him. 

The specialist sliced the bullet in half, but the sliced projectile still flew into his body, knocking him down. “Ugh!”

“Quill!” The other shouted, but was shocked, literally, by Lyz’s lightning powers. She fell as well, her Aura depleted. The specialist raised her arms in a feeble attempt at mercy, but was met with a clip full of Volt bullets.

“Guess they were newbies.” Lyz assumed.

“Agreed.” Eckhard said, pointing at specialists who were fighting rather well against the Jaegers. “Oh well, at least they’re not cadets.”

“Oops.” Lyz said, not caring about her kills. She activated her communication device on her wrist. “17 Actual, shit’s gone sideways up here. “ETA?”

_ “We were delayed, the elevator had a code we had to crack. And this is a painstakingly long ride down.” _

“Hurry, Atlas’s going hardcore up here. We got specialists trying to stop us-” She launched a bolt of lighting at a specialist lunging towards Eckhard, who was firing Aura killing shrapnel shots into the crowd. “-and I think they’re mad at us killing the second CCT crew.”

_ “I didn’t kill the first.” _

“Uh huh, cams say otherwise.”

_ “Okay, you got me. We’re here, going to retrieve the body.” _ The communication line went dead, and Lyz went back to providing sporadic covering fire with her Volt.

**Ironwood’s Airship Bridge**

“What the hell are those things?!” Ironwood shouted as he watched his forces be decimated by the Jaegers.

“Data analysts are saying those are the same things that stole one of our Paladin mechs and engaged in combat with Teams RUBY and SSSN.” An officer reported. “No information is present about the two others.”

“I think they’re wetworks.” A senior officer surmised. “They are proficient at CQC and know what to do in a massive fight such as this.”

Another specialist’s vitals flatlined on the screen, three dead and unknown amount injured. “I take it back, now they’re just murderers.”

“Orders?” Another officer asked.

“Send in specialist teams E to H, if we can’t beat them with smarts then beat them with numbers.” Ironwood ordered. “I need that tower secured.  _ NOW! _ ”

**Back on the ground**

Eckhard pumped another round into his shotgun and fired at a specialist. The Aura killing round completely depleted the specialist’s Aura, even though it only hit his hand. A burst of Volt rounds to the back finished him off. “Thanks Lyz.”

“Hey, never turning down the chance to show Atlas who’s boss.” Lyz smirked.

Eckhard opened his mouth to say something, but aimed his shotgun at Lyz and fired.

Lyz felt the slug fly past her ear and heard the pained yell as a soldier behind her was hit with said slug round. “Thanks sergeant.”

“What are friends for?” Eckhard said. “Unrelated note, I’m running out of slugs.”

“Aura killing works, you know.”

“Yeah, but it’s not as effective.” Eckhard sighed. He fired an Aura killing round into a specialist who was fighting a Jaeger, catching her off-guard. The Jaeger quickly finished her by kicking her into the air and punching her back to the ground.

“Was that necessary?” Lyz asked.

“Yes.” Eckhard said, putting his shotgun away. “Now, excuse me. I’m gonna try out the rest of this suit.” He ran towards the fight, while Lyz sighed and joined him. The two jumped off the stairs of the CCT and Eckhard brought out his grand weapon. He landed on top of a specialist, a wrist blade impaled in the specialist’s head. The Jaegers grouped around the two, their weapons humming.

“Who’s next?” Eckhard asked.

**Ozpin’s office**

The headmaster was having, to be blunt, a shitty night. Not only was the CCT under attack, but the forces that attacked the two Atlesian armies had not left, but had gotten bolder and better.

Oh, and they had the Summer Maiden. What made the slap in the face even worse was the fact she was actively involved with their mission, and even had a mastery of her powers better than Amber ever did.

_ “Ozpin.” _

The headmaster turned around to face the video chat he was having with Ironwood. “Yes, I know. You were right.”

_ “That’s not what I wanted to say. I’m telling you Specialist Teams E to H are deploying to the CCT.” _

“Where is AceOps? They could do some major good here.” Ozpin asked. It wasn’t a new thing with AceOps not leaving Atlas. Ironwood was a real stickler with keeping his best forces in Atlas and not where the fight was.

_ “They are busy looking for the Winter Maiden.” _

“Oh. Well, good job.” Ozpin sincerely said. “That would be better than them here, actually.”

_ “Yes, but this attack doesn’t make sense. Why are they trying to enter the CCT? To shut it down?” _

“I have no idea-” Ozpin looked towards his security cameras, and went silent when they flipped to Amber. Except Amber wasn’t in her pod, or alone. There were three armored beings performing medical work on her. “Oh no.”

_ “Ozpin?” _

“They knew.” Ozpin whispered. “James! They knew about Amber!”

**In the Secret Vault**

17 Actual was scanning the target’s vitals as 09 and 10 Actual worked to wake her up. “How long till she wakes?”

“Unknown, the stimpack should be waking her up soon though.” 09 Actual answered.

“Amazing what our technology can do.” 10 Actual said. “Hey, her eyes are fluttering!”

“You mean eyelids, dumbass.” 09 Actual deadpanned. “But yes, she is waking.”

Coming out of her haze, Amber opened her eyes slowly. She looked up to see robots hovering over her, and she almost screamed when one of them put a hand over her mouth, and made a shushing sign. “We’re here to rescue you.” It removed its hand.

“R-rescue me?” Amber asked. “Who are you? Are you with Ozpin?”

“Ozpin?” One of the other robots whispered to another. “Who’s that?”

“That would be the headmaster here.” The original replied. “Now, help her up. We need to go. Atlas is up above and leaving is going to be a hassle.”

“Wait! You didn’t answer my question.” Amber said, getting up with assistance from the other two robots.

The original was walking towards the elevator. “All will be explained later. We need to get you out of here first.”

“17 Actual, sensors are picking up the elevator coming down with one occupant.” 09 Actual reported. It handed Amber off to 10 Actual.

17 Actual activated his plasma sword. “I had a feeling leaving this vault was gonna be harder than leaving the tower and school itself.”

The doors opened, and Ozpin walked out. His cane was in hand and the coffee mug was gone.

“Good evening, Headmaster Ozpin.” 10 Actual said, holding Amber in a bridal carry.

“Good evening to you as well.” Ozpin said. “What a polite robot. Well, polite for stealing a young maiden.”

09 Actual walked up to stand side by side with 17 Actual. “Headmaster, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh?”

“We were reviving her. Saving her.” 09 Actual explained.

“For your own machinations?” Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

“Er…”

“What did you offer the Summer Maiden?” Ozpin asked.

“Nothing, actually.” 17 Actual said. “We killed her captor robot, and she trusted our side bit by bit.”

“Interesting.” Ozpin put his hand to his chin. “I will be blunt, though. What you are doing is clearly a crime and you three need to be punished.”

“Ozpin!” Amber said. “They saved me!”

“Yes, but they will  _ use _ you. Just like the Summer Maiden right now.” Ozpin responded.

“Uh...she’s doing that on her own volition.” 10 Actual responded. “We’ve given her tasks that she is free to deny, but she was really into doing this one.”

“She hates Atlas.” 17 Actual finished. “We don’t really know why.”

“Whatever the case, you aren’t leaving with the Fall Maiden.” Ozpin concluded.

“You mean half of it?”

Ozpin stiffened.

“We’re aware of the other one, but she will be dealt with at a later date.” 17 Actual explained. It twirled its plasma sword. “Now move.”

09 Actual’s right arm split open, and revealed a spinning gatling cannon. “Preferably without us ‘helping’ you.”

Ozpin grimaced, and got into a fighting stance.

“Very well.” 17 Actual said. “Just for the record, I will try not to kill you. I feel that would be unwise in your current situation.”

**Outside the CCT**

Eckhard landed on the ground with a hard  _ THUD _ . “Godammit, I need to pack more of those slugs! Lyz!”

The specialist that hit Eckhard lunged at his down form was hit to the side by a lightning bolt. “Sergeant, could you please not get your ass kicked right now?” Lyz asked, annoyed.

“These are specialists, they’re like diet Jaegers!” Eckhard shouted back. “I only have three Aura piercing slugs left!”

“Well, kill three more specialists!” Lyz shouted as she fired her Volt into the crowd. “Jaeger! Cover me!” A Jaeger jumped next to her and proceeded to fire a Flatline rifle into the fight while Liyz reloaded her Thunderbolt.

“Well, I better find three more  _ good _ specialists-” Eckhard’s suit and Aura screamed at him, and he whirled around and fired an Aura killing shell.

**Behind Eckhard**

Ella crept up behind the armored being, her chainsword in hand. She wasn’t one for stealth, but considering how specialists who charged this being died on the spot due to his weapon, she made an exception. She moved behind him, and lunged at him.

He whirled around, and fired. The shrapnel missed her. She swung her weapon at him. The blade sliced his armor, and the armored figure recoiled.

“Son of a bitch!” He shouted. His balance faltered, and he fell.

_ ‘Got you.’ _ Ella thought, and she swung for his head.

**Eckhard**

Eckhard stared up at the blonde figure in Cadet clothes bringing her blade onto him, his eyes widening. He was about to be killed by a person probably the same age as him. Suddenly, a blue ball of electricity hit the Cadet’s body. She dropped the blade, and froze. Eckhard, before he could realize, let his training kick in as he deployed his wrist blade and jammed into the Cadet’s midsection. The blade protruded out of the backside of the Cadet.

**Ella**

Ella felt the blade pierce through her, her breathing becoming shallow. Was this...was this it?

“Help me…” She whimpered.

**Eckhard**

Eckhard pulled the blade out of the Cadet, and let the body fall onto the ground. He got up, and dusted himself off. “Thanks Lyz.”

“No problem.” The Summer Maiden responded. “The Jaeger Commanders have run into trouble. 10 Actual has the Fall Maiden, but we need to meet him at the elevator.”

“What trouble?” Eckhard asked.

“The headmaster is fighting 17 and 09 Actual.”

**The Vault**

17 Actual blocked each of the headmaster’s strikes with ease. The man didn’t even try to hide his muscle movements, making it easy for 17 Actual to block and counter. 09 Actual was off to the side firing potshots with it’s gatling cannon. The headmaster’s Aura would flare from time to time to show that 09 Actual was making progress, but way too little for it to help 17 Actual in any way.

“Stop resisting!” 17 Actual shouted as it landed a right straight to the headmaster’s head. “Out of our way!”

“You won’t be taking her.” Ozpin said, barely fazed by the punch. “You will be stopped.” Ozpin took a couple of hits from 09 Actual before jumping away.

“Slippery bastard.” 09 Actual mumbled, putting the gatling away to pull out a Flatline.

17 Actual dashed up to Ozpin and launched a kick at his legs. Ozpin countered with jabbing his cane at 17 Actual, knocking the robot back.

10 Actual was running towards the elevator. “Shit, the operation wasn’t supposed to go like this!”

“How was it supposed to go?” Amber, who was in the arms of 10 Actual, asked.

“Oh, you know, no interference, no Atlas, and certainly no Ozpin!” 10 Actual responded. “Whatever, we need to get you out of here!”

“Why am I the important one?”

10 Actual didn’t respond. They reached the elevator, with 10 Actual pressing the call button. It turned around, its own gatling cannon spinning.

“You’re not gonna answer my question, are you?” Amber asked.

“The previous one, no.” The elevator dinged, and 10 Actual motioned Amber to go inside. The Jaeger Commander decided that this fight had gone on long enough, and put away it’s gatling cannon. 10 Actual raised its left arm, which opened up to reveal a long recoilless rifle. “Hope the Headmaster likes this surprise.”

17 Actual landed on its back, with 09 Actual running next to it. “We need a new plan, 17.” The Jaeger Commander said, raising its Flatline.

“I have a plan. It's called ‘fire your rifle on my mark’.”

09 Actual looked down at 17 Actual. “Okay, on your mark.”

Ozpin dusted himself off, and raised his cane.

“Mark!” 09 Actual fired, which the headmaster blocked with his Aura on his arms. Ozpin failed to account for 10 Actual and his recoilless rifle. He was hit by the shell, a small amount of Aura keeping him from being bisected by the projectile.

17 and 09 Actual ran past the down Headmaster, towards the 10 Actual and the waiting elevator. The two Jaeger Commanders ran into the elevator, and 10 Actual closed the door.

“Well, that went well.” 10 Actual said as it turned around to face the two injured Jaeger Commanders. “Did you have fun getting your asses kicked?”

“No.” The two said, which elicited a small chuckle from Amber.

“You robots are very vibrant. Much different from the Atlas kind.” Amber said.

“Glad you didn’t assume us to be Atlas.” 10 Actual said, loading another shell into its recoilless rifle. “But we pretty much have to fight Atlas to get out of here.”

“Huh?”

“Like, all of their deployed specialists.”

**Outside**

Eckhard fired his last shell of his Mossberg, and put the shotgun back on his back mag-lock. He looked down at the final Specialist he killed, the face of a rookie on his first job.

“What a damn waste.” Eckhard sighed.

“Are you feeling sympathy towards your enemy?” Liz said, walking towards Eckhard. “Considering how I, someone from this planet, don’t feel anything and you do is amazing and oddly absurd.”

“These people sent out newbies, rookies, and trainees to fight us.” Eckhard said. “They sent nothing worth the person they were protecting.”

“What do you mean? They ran away, cut their losses and are regrouping right now.” Liz countered. “These poor saps didn’t run fast enough. I suggest we don’t make the same mistake and go, the Jaeger Commanders have our package and are coming up the elevator right now.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Eckhard asked. “They sent greenhorns against us, mixed some veterans in there to kick morale up but that was it.”

“So?”

“These people are no better than the things they fight.” Eckhard took out his pistol, and shot the statue in the courtyard. “They’ll send everything they have at us for little to no gain.”

“Was this a ‘no gain’ then?”

“No, they were testing us.” Eckhard said, dropping the bomb. “They were just seeing how far we would go to reach our goals.”

“And?”

**Ironwood’s Flagship Office**

_ “We showed them everything.” _ Eckhard said, while Ironwood watched on his screen in his office.

“Quite.” Ironwood sighed. “Unfortunately it took the deaths of so many to get so little. Crew! Head for the Academy! We will intercept their ride, no matter the cost.”

**Back on the ground**

“So...now what?” Liz asked.

“Oh. Yeah, we go  _ now _ .” Eckhard emphasized. “The next force will be here soon. Like you said.”

The squad of Jaegers were already signalling their ride while the Jaeger Commanders acquired a jacket from a fallen Specialist for Amber to wear. The SR-71 Mk. 2 landed in the courtyard, and the group got into the plane. Eckhard turned around, looking at the destroyed courtyard. The bodies of the fallen laid still, save for one near the base of the CCT. Eckhard would’ve missed it with his normal armor, but the new one highlighted the person for him. He narrowed his eyes, but let the door close and the plane lifted up from the ground and took to the skies.

Eckhard was walking back to his seat when his comm devices sounded off. “Sergeant, Atlesian battlecruiser moving to attacking position.” The pilot reported. Eckhard ran to the cockpit, seeing what his pilots were seeing.

They were diagonally under a battlecruiser, it’s guns moving to aim at them. Two more broke from the clouds, one on the left and one on the right, directly level to them.

“Shit! I’m calling this one in!” Eckhard shouted. “Take evasive maneuvers!”

**RWBY Dorm**

“Guys, we gotta go!” Ruby shouted. Her team lagged behind as they ran towards the CCT. 

They weren’t prepared when the first shouts went off, the Atlesian soldiers held them back saying it was a training exercise. They believed it until Atlesian teams ran past them, fully armed, one team was done a person and had one person on the phone shouting frantically.

Now, the soldiers were securing the area. Team RWBY had arrived on the scene to find the courtyard and CCT grounds desecrated with dead bodies, bullet holes, and burnt flora. The soldiers shooed them away, telling them to move on. They were going to ask Ozpin in the morning, the first thing if Ruby had a say.

Until an Atlesian battlecruiser flew over the Academy. Wiess then spotted two more performing a pincer maneuver on an unseeable target.

Now the team was running to the edge of the Bullhead docks to see what was going to happen. They saw the ships start to fire at something, the center of the three ships being lit up. Ruby was amazed at the sight of so much firepower in one area. The rest of the team seemed indifferent to it entirely.

**HNV** **_Exiled God_ **

The hangars of the ship opened up. 8 battleships came out of them and flew to Remnant, their weapons warming up to destroy their target.


	11. Der Krieg Geit Weiter (Drei)

**Somewhere over Vale Proper**

“IGNORANCE, AND UNDERSTANDING! WE’RE THE FIRST ONES TO JUMP IN LINE!” The pilot shouted/sang as the SR-71 Mk2 flew through a spectacle of lasers and missiles aimed at the aircraft. “OUT OF STEP, FOR WHAT WE BELIEVE IN! BUT WHO’S LEFT? TO START THE PLEADING!”

“STOP SINGING AND KEEP FLYING!” Eckhard shouted. “WE’RE GONNA DIE!”

“WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!?” Liz shouted. “CAN WE ALL CHILL?!”

_ “Battlecruiser detected in front.” _ The computer reported.

“SHIT!” The pilot pushed the steering down, forcing the plane to point straight at the ground. “We really might die!”

“There’s three battlecrusiers on our tail, and we have no reinforcements. Accurate assessment.” 17 Actual said. “Now, how do we get out of here?”

“We could speed past them, but those laser cannons would rip us to shreds.” 09 Actual said.

“Cloaking device was damaged, we can’t disappear.” 10 Actual jumped in. “Good news though, Amber is in stable condition.”   
“I’m awake, you know?” The Maiden in question said.

“We need to hold a little longer.” Eckhard said. “They’re on their way.”

“Who?” Liz asked.

“Remember when I said I was calling this in? Well, I got a response from  _ Exiled God _ . The 34th Interdiction Squadron is on their way right now. We got eight battleships coming to support us, so we need to hold position a little longer.” Eckhard explained.

“Eight? Won’t that announce your presence to Remnant?” Liz asked.

“Only if Ozpin wants people to know about the Maidens and Salem. If that information comes out, there will be panic. Which brings Grimm, and potentially Kingdom ending consequences.” Eckhard explained. “We could use that to our advantage, but for now it is what it is.”

“That’s an extreme plan, perhaps we should reconsider? If Remnant finds out about Hammond too early-” 17 Actual started.

“If everything we have done hasn’t alerted them yet, then this will go over their heads as well!” Eckhard interrupted.

“Fair.”

Lyz huffed. “Look, we’re in the middle of Vale airspace with three battlecruisers on our tail. Let’s focus on that problem while Hammond brings in the big guns.”

“Agreed.” The pilot said.

**On the ground**

_ “Breaking news: Beacon Academy has been attacked. Earlier tonight, an unknown force attacked the prestigious Beacon Academy, catching many of its guards unaware. The Atlesian force protecting both Beacon and Vale’s CCT has been largely incapacitated for the time being. Both James Ironwood and Headmaster William Ozpin have been unavailable for comment, but communications between the four kingdoms have not been interrupted in any way at this current moment. This is a developing story, so not all information is available at this time.”  _ The reporter on the scroll was standing in front of an Atlesian barricade near where the fighting took place. Ruby closed her scroll, and went back to staring at the aerial fight that was above her and her team. The laser Dust cannons were constantly firing at something that she could barely see. It was a jet, but it was quick and nimble for its size. She saw it take some hits, but it shrugged them off. She saw the side of the ship shine.  _ ‘Hard Light shielding?’ _

“Sis, we should head inside. This isn’t really something we need to watch.” Yang said. “I get that it’s cool to you, but we’re tired and the ground part is already done.”

Weiss nodded in agreement. “Ruby, Yang makes a good point. We should get some sleep, we do still have class tomorrow-”

Blake suddenly perked up, her bow twitching rapidly. “Something’s coming.”

“What? What do you mean-”

_ “GET DOWN!” _ Someone shouted, probably another Faunus. As soon as he had shouted, the night sky flashed white, as if the sun suddenly jerked itself from behind the horizon. There was a loud roaring accompanying the white light. The entire student body who was outside was thrown to the ground.

Ruby and Weiss recovered first. They struggled to stand, heads spinning and ears ringing. They looked up, their eyes readjusting to the night sky again. What they saw terrified them.

An Atlesian Battlecruiser was falling from the sky, the hull of an unknown ship was crushed and melted into the front of it. The other two battlecruisers were still in the air, but seven other ships were with them. Ruby could clearly see the insignia on the sides and bottoms of the ships.

**HNV** **_New Sacramento_ ** **, flagship of the 34th Interdiction Squadron, currently above Vale**

Captain Clarke Griswold of the  _ New Sacramento _ sighed as the HNV  _ Chicago _ fell to the ground. Her crew had miscalculated the jump, and ended up in the front half of an enemy ship. “All ships, fire at will. Crew, find me that SR-71 Mk2! We need that half maiden ALIVE!”

“Yes sir!”

The captain went back to looking at his console, showing the fight going well. He had six ships in his fleet, not counting his. Three were to attack each ship now, devastating them. Originally, the plan was two to a ship while  _ New Sacramento _ and  _ Chicago _ protected the SR-71 Mk2.

“Sir! Incoming transmission! It’s the SR!” A radio operator shouted. “I’m putting them through!”

The captain looked at the screen in front of him as it turned on.  _ “Captain Griswold, we are en route to your ship. Have a hangar open for us, I think our ship is too damaged to make a safe landing!”  _ The pilot reported.  _ “I got the engine flaring up and the shield won’t hold much longer!” _

“They’re still shooting at you? Christ alive, get to the  _ New Sacramento _ in one piece please.” Captain Griswold ordered. “Your target is way too valuable to be destroyed over some city.”

_ “Roger, making way to you-Christ! What the hell just hit us? What? A bird? What bird?-” _ Captain Griswold shut off the video, watching the sky as his ships continued to attack the grossly underprepared Atlesian Battlecruisers.

**Blue 1, Atlesian 1st Fleet**

Ironwood stared out the window as his three ships were shredded by gunfire from the enemy ships. Blue 4 was still falling from the sky, the enemy ship’s inertia bringing them both to the ground. “Where did the target go?” Ironwood asked.

“Sir, the target is docking with the ship in the back. Patching a live feed now.” An officer reported, the video came onto a screen in front of Ironwood. It was the  _ New Sacramento _ .

“All ships converge onto the marked point. I need the target back now!”

Not even had he finished speaking did Green 5 and 2 of the 5th Fleet roar past his ship. The two rushed the lone enemy ship, while two other enemy ships converged on them immediately.

“Sir, scans show the enemy ships who destroyed Blue 5 and 3 are leaving the atmosphere.” A different officer reported.

“What? That’s impossible. No ship can leave this planet and survive.” Ironwood dismissed the report. “They’re going to higher altitudes to attack, have scanners keep an eye on them-”

“Sir! They’re leaving!” Another officer reported. “Look!”

Ironwood turned to see four ships point their hulls up, and suddenly left the skies, leaving a streak in the direction they left in. “Well...what do you know.”

**HNV** **_New Sacramento_ **

Captain Griswold watched as two battlecruisers roared towards him. “All guns open fire on the two oncoming ships. Don’t let them through!”

Guns and missile launchers fired from the ship, and impacted the oncoming battlecruisers. One battlecruiser was hit by a missile straight through the bridge, and started to fall out of the sky. The other started to turn, but was hit by a multitude of cannon fire. The ship was ripped into two by the Dust Core exploding.

“Sir, the ship was successfully defended. Preparing jump coordinates now.”

Captain Griswold nodded. “Good, don’t mess them up please. I’d rather not be in the front half of  _ Exiled God _ with our target.”

“Understood sir-Portside!” The officer shouted as something rammed the  _ New Sacramento _ .

**Blue 1**

General Ironwood’s eyes were wide as he watched Green 3 ram the enemy ship. Both ships started to fall to the outskirts of Vale, near a poorer part of the city. “All ground forces not stationed on wall defence, converge on these coordinates for a high priority retrieval.”

There were a multitude of calls coming in, all of them complying with the order and moving to the crash site. Ironwood made a call to Ozpin to inform him of the situation, but was surprised to see Professor Goodwitch answer. “Glynda?”

_ “James, Ozpin is incapacitated.” _ Professor Goodwitch said.  _ “He got into a fight with three of those super bots.” _

“So there are more of them…” Ironwood rubbed his chin. “Glynda, how bad is it?”

Glynda sighed.  _ “He’s got three broken ribs, and there’s a blast mark on his back. He was hit with some kind of large caliber projectile. His Aura kept him alive, but he’s unconscious right now.” _

“Keep me updated. My forces have brought down one of the ships. Two are still in our airspace and my fleet is moving to deal with them. Ground forces should already be on top of the enemy.” Ironwood reported. “We will bring back the Fall Maiden, and recapture the Summer one as well.”

_ “Okay James, be safe. Remember, they killed off most of your Specialists here. This enemy is not to be trifled with, they will kill anyone who gets in the way.” _

“Glynda, I am fully aware of that. But they won’t get away.” Ironwood said firmly. “I won’t let them.”

**Ground, wreckage of the** **_New Sacramento_ **

“Hold the line!” A grunt commander shouted. “Protect the target!”

Gunfire erupted from inside the wreckage of the ship as Hammond soldiers fired at Atlesian forces heading into the ship and surviving forces in the ship that rammed into them. Explosions lit up the wreckage, as well as flashes from guns on both sides. Several grunt squads moved outside the wreckage, laying serious covering fire against the Atlesian forces, but it wasn’t enough. More forces, including several Paladin mechs, poured into the crash site.

“Sir! They’re going to the hangar!” A grunt reported. “They’re going for the target!”

The grunt commander gritted her teeth and pulled out her radio. “Hangar team, they’re going to you!”

_ “Copy. Grunt squads Albion to Delta are moving to set a perimeter. Sergeant Eckhard and his oversight are with three Jaeger Commanders, they have the target.” _ The radio squealed back.  _ “Be advised that HNV  _ Delhi _ and HNV  _ York  _ are moving to cover our escape.” _

“What escape?”

_ “Be advised, HNV  _ Lyons _ will be jumping into the airspace to provide support. Dropships will pick up survivors while multi-role fighters cover the retreat. Target must be secured at all costs.” _

“Wait wait wait! HNV  _ Lyons _ is dropping in? Like the  _ Supercarrier _ HNV  _ Lyons _ ?!” The grunt commander shouted. “That ship is too big for atmospheric jump this close-”

_ “Be advised, HNV  _ Lyons _ jumping into the city of Vale in three...two…” _

**Beacon**

Ruby was watching her scroll as news teams were following the fighting in the poorer district of Vale. “Guys, I think Atlas is starting to push them back!”

“That’s hardly a surprise. Atlas is the best military Remnant has to offer.” Weiss said haughtily. “This enemy is hardly worth the effort-”

Before Weiss could finish the sentence, Blake’s ears started twitching again. “Guys...another one!”

The team hit the deck as something big jumped in, throwing dust and some debris into the air. Yang and Ruby recovered first this time, and looked up to see a large ship, larger than any airship on Remnant, in the sky above Vale.

And it was emblazoned with the Hammond symbol.

Ruby looked down at her scroll, which was still showing the news channel.  _ “Uhh...this just in! A huge airship has just warped into the airspace above Vale! Fighter planes seem to be exiting from the ship at impossible odds...oh my Oum they’re strafing the Atlesian soldiers! A Paladin is going down! Is there a medic!? Where is…”  _ The reporter was cut off as Atlesian soldiers could be heard shouting orders or screaming in pain as more fighters strafed the ground.  _ “Evacuate all civilians! Get that news reporter the hell out of here! Blue Actual, we need to leave, now! There’s too many of them! Something’s falling from the sky!” _

_ “Shit, that’s one of those mech things. Get down!”  _ The sound of gunfire erupted from the screen.

_ “All forces, fall back! Forget the line!” _

_ “My Oum! Where’s our air support!?” _

**Ironwood’s ship**

Ironwood was barely aware of the calls as he stared at the supercarrier hovering over the battle site. The fighters that were deployed from it were tearing Bullheads and airships apart. The ship itself was dishing out a lot of damage with missiles and point defenses.

“Sir, forces are retreating from the district. We still have Specialists capable of finding the target.” An officer reported. “Shall I-”

“Get the Specialist teams to the target. Bring me the prisoner, now!” Ironwood commanded. “I want a damn explanation for all of this!”

“Understood sir!” The officer ran off, with two soldiers following him into the prisoner hold.

“That damn soldier...that lying sonofabitch pulled a fast one on us!” Ironwood said through gritted teeth. “He’ll give me an explanation, then I’ll have him hanged!”

The comm device crackled to life.  _ “General, teams have made it to the hangar. Specialists in position to secure target.” _

“Understood, remember you cannot kill the target. We cannot lose her.”

_ “Understood, Actual out.” _

**Ground, with Eckhard and crew**

“We got movement, outside the blast doors.” 17 Actual reported. “Seems like Steelbark sent his finest.”

“Steelbark?” Lyz asked, turning to face 17 Actual.

“I mean...Ironwood?” 17 Actual said with uncertainty.

“Doesn’t matter, his soldier’s are coming. We need to protect Amber, before they kill her.” Eckhard said.

“Kill me?” Amber asked. “What do you mean?”

Eckhard said nothing, opting to take out a datapad with info Hammond had stolen off the Vale CCT database. Amber took the datapad, and read over its contents.

“They wanted to...fuse my Aura..my soul...with an innocent student at Beacon?” Amber asked. “In hopes of protecting the rest of the Fall Maiden’s power from Salem...they were willing to throw me away?”

Lyz scoffed. “Why do you think I was always running? Ironwood and Lionheart wanted me in their clutches to keep me ‘safe’. In reality, they wanted to lock me away because I didn’t fit their criteria as an effective fighter. If need be, they would transfer my power to someone they believed to be more suited to protect herself. They were going to do that to you as well. Oh, and in the process bring another innocent into the fold of their stupid war.”

Amber stared at Lyz, her face conveying her shock to the information she just heard. She handed the datapad back to Eckhard, and sat on the ground. “How long till we leave?”

“HNV  _ Lyons _ is sending ships to our AO, but the team sent to retrieve us needs time to fight off intercepting Atlesian forces and get to us. We ourselves have to fight off some forces that are coming right...about…”

The blast doors on the side of the hangar exploded.

“Now.” Eckhard aimed his shotgun, and fired off an Aura piercing slug. The slug found its mark in a specialist’s head, the head exploding into red mist, coating his comrades with blood. “Strike one bogey, several more to go.” Eckhard said, the screams of horror from the other specialists echoed in the hangar. “Finish them.” Eckhard ordered the Jaegers, who jumped to action.

**Several seconds earlier, by the same blast doors**

Specialist Team I was not having the best time fighting through all of the chaos and madness that was this battle. Several of their teammates had been injured already in the fight to get here, one had died to a stray 40mm shot landing next to her. The team had been reinforced by a trio of trainees that had recently lost contact with their teammate. According to one of them, she had been part of the intercept group at the CCT. The team leader didn’t have it in his heart to tell the trainee team that she was most likely dead.

“Sir, we’re ready to breach.” One of the specialists reported.

“I’ll breach first.” One of the trainees growled. “I wanna kill the bastard that hurt Ella.”

“Stand down trainee. Let our team leader handle this.” The same specialist said. “I know you’re worried about your teammate, but now is the time to focus on the objective. We have to secure two targets, without killing them.”

“Anything we should know about the target?” Another trainee asked. “You aren’t telling us much.”

“All in good time.” The leader said. “Now, let’s go!”

The door in front of the team leader exploded, and he charged through. The others followed, only to hear the sound of a shotgun. Suddenly, the head of Specialist Team I’s leader disappeared in a shower of paste, covering the remnants of the team. They started to scream, horrified at the sight of the lifeless body falling down to the ground. Two robots jumped onto the platform they were standing on, and activated their weapons.

**Outside the ship wreckage**

A Hammond grunt threw down his gun. “I’m out of ammo!” He shouted as he scrambled behind cover.

“Pick up one of the enemy’s guns!” Another grunt shouted, firing her pistol into the oncoming enemy. “I’m out of ammo and on my last few clips for my P2020!”

The original grunt nodded, and looked around for a dead enemy soldier. He saw a rifle out of the corner of his eye, and army-crawled towards it. He picked it up, and looked down the sights. It came with an ammo counter on the downrange scope. “Interesting.”

“Corporal, I hope you know what the hell you’re doing with that thing!” A sergeant shouted.

“Yes, Sergeant!” The corporal rose from his cover, and fired into the oncoming squad of Atlesian soldiers and Knights. “Get some!” He pulled the trigger, causing Dust rounds to fly from the barrel at a moderate rate. The rounds hit the enemy, killing the soldiers and destroying the Knights.

“Man, that thing has some power!” A grunt shouted.

A grunt walked near the corporal, an Ogre titan brought up the rear behind the two. “Why do we have these guns?” The soldier asked.

He was answered by a Dust sniper bullet from across the way. He fell to the ground, his rifle discharging a bullet into a nearby metal structure,

“Oh fuck, they got Kyle!” The corporal exclaimed.

The Ogre hefted it’s 40mm.  _ “Beep boop, fuck Remnantians.” _ and started firing 40mm shells at the Atlesians.

“Lyon Actual, where the hell is our objective?!” The corporal shouted into his comm. “We’re still waiting for evac down here, and Atlas is pouring on some serious heat for an ice kingdom!”

_ “Evac ship is en route, objective nearing your position.” _ The device responded.

“Wait, what?” The corporal responded, only to be answered by a body landing next to him with a loud  _ THUD _ .

“Corporal Preston?” A voice behind him asked.

“Yeah?” The corporal peered into the smoke, looking for who asked for him. He saw several figures walk out from the wreckage. Three Jaeger Commanders, a Grapple pilot, and what looked to be a girl wearing a Specialist jacket being held by a figure wearing some serious wetwork gear.

“Please tell me the dropship is almost here.” Sergeant Eckhard asked.

“Not on your life!” A Specialist jumped down, only to be shot by 10 Actual’s recoiless rifle. The shot disintegrated the Specialist on the spot.

“One more for me.” 10 Actual said.

“It’s on the way, Sergeant Eckhard.” Corporal Preston responded. “Actually…”

Two dropships warp-jumped right above them. They landed, and opened their doors for the group.

“Here it is.” Corporal Preston said. He looked towards the Ogre. “Shutdown code  _ 4-z94-Core _ .”

The Ogre hefted its 40mm cannon, and started to march towards the enemy lines.

“We got 2 minutes, everyone on!” Corporal Preston shouted. The group quickly got onto the dropships, and they started to take off. They watched other dropships lift off as well, as other Ogres charged the Atlesian lines as well.

“What was the code?” Liz asked Eckhard as she walked towards Amber. “I didn’t see it when I was reading through your combat manuals.”

Eckhard took off his helmet. “Corporal Preston is assigned to a platoon in a Titan battalion. His platoon leader, a lieutenant, has control of the mech, but corporals and squad leaders have access to the codes to “dispose” of Titans to avoid them being captured.”

Corporal Preston gestured to the Ogres charging the Atlesian lines.

**On the Atlesian side**

“Mechanized infantry, charging our line!” A soldier shouted. “Get those rockets ready! Paladins, fire missiles! When those mechs are destroyed, we’re charging the line!”

Missile salvos flew over the line as soldiers prepped weapons. One soldier looked up from her cover, watching as one of the Titans tanked several missiles before exploding. “We got one!”

The other Titans dropped their weapons, and started to run at the Atlesian line. They fired missile salvos, emptying their ordinance racks into the enemy line.

“Shit!” An Atlesian captain shouted, explosions shaking up the line. “Kill those bastards!”

“Sir! Scans show the mechs are operating on an autopilot!” A soldier shouted.

The captain paused for a split second, then he realized what was going on. He turned to his subordinates. “RUN!”

It was too late. The Ogres stepped over the line, right in the middle of the Atlesian forces. Their centers were emitting a bright light, and a second later the Ogres erupted in a fiery explosion.

**Somewhere behind the frontline, several seconds before the explosions**

“Guys, we gotta move! The Atlesian forces might need help!” Ruby shouted, weapon in hand as she ran to the frontline

“Ruby, slow down!” Yang shouted, following her sister, armed with  _ Ember Celica _ . “We need to wait for orders from Beacon!”

“Yes! They haven’t said we can assist in operations!” Weiss shouted.

“We don’t have time to wait! They’re gonna get away from us!” Ruby shouted back. She turned a corner to see the battlefield, only to be blown back by a concussive wave.

“RUBY!” WBY shouted, running to their team leader to only be stopped by the loud noise of the explosion that caused the concussive wave and the wall of debris that followed it.

**Dropship**

Lyz stared down at the small mushroom clouds, taking in the sight of the Titans becoming small weapons of mass destruction. Her silence was telling to both Eckhard and Corporal Preston, her planet hadn’t even dabbled into the physics and power of the atom.

“This planet’s progress will stagnate until they run out of Dust.” Corporal Preston mumbled.

“And by the time they realize that, we’ll already have won.” Eckhard said, making it clear he heard Preston. “Take us back to  _ Lyons _ , we’ve got work to do.”

“Wait.”

Eckhard and Preston turned to Amber, who was being tended to by 10 Actual. “Yes, Amber?”

“What about your ships? Atlesian techs will rip it apart bit by bit if they have even the  _ slightest _ hint that there might be info on it.” Amber explained. “What if they find something you don’t want them to find?”

Lyz turned around to face the two men. “Yeah! What the hell is Hammond gonna do if Remnant finds out how actually powerful you are and how actually and utterly  _ fucked _ they are?”

Preston turned to look at Eckhard. “Sergeant?”

“I’m not one hundred percent sure, but the superiors seem to be feeding false information to the Remnantians by a prisoner we let them capture. Any info on the ship would invalidate the prisoner’s story immediately.” Eckhard said, his hand on his chin. “Unless…”

**Ironwood’s flagship**

_ “They’ve already covered those tracks as well.” _

The soldiers walked into the prison cell of the captured soldier, who was sitting on his bunk. He turned to face the soldiers, noticing their faces were holding very angry glares. He smiled when he realized why.

“What’s the matter? Get your asses kicked again?” He smirked.

He was answered by being hit with the butt of one of the soldiers’ rifles.

**Beacon**

Glynda looked out at the destruction from the landing pads near Beacon. She was overseeing Atlesian Bullheads that were bringing wounded back, and to make sure none of the Atlesian soldiers were just enemies in disguise.

“This was just one night.” Port said, his weapon in hand. “What could they do if they had all the time in the world?”

Oobleck walked towards them, his usually speedy self gone. “In one night we lost Amber, Atlas lost a portion of their deployed Specialists and military, and Vale lost any and all sense of safety.”

Glynda scowled. “They’re stronger than anything we’ve ever seen. They have the capability to build airships bigger than anything Atlas will probably ever build. We need a daring plan, something to bring that thing down.”

“Perhaps there might be something in that ship we can use.” The three of them turned around to see Ozpin walk towards them. “I’m sure James’s technicians are already going through the ship.”

“Ozpin, you healed quickly.” Glynda stated. “Surely you don’t want to rest a while longer?”

Ozpin shook his head. “Later, Glynda. Right now, all of you should listen.”

“Listen? To what?” Port asked.

“What do you hear?” Ozpin asked.

“Sporadic gunfire, Bullheads, that big ship.” Oobleck said.

“So?” Ozpin asked.

“What do you mean ‘so?’” Glynda asked. “You’re the one who asked!”

“Wait.” Port said, his demeanor surprisingly serious. “It can’t be.”

“What?” Oobleck asked.

“Where are the breached proximity alarms?” Port asked. “We should be swamped by Grimm. Nay, we should be overrun by them.”

Glynda scowled, deep in thought. “Could it be?”

“Professors of Beacon, this enemy is not only capable of piercing our sanctuary.” Ozpin said, his own scowl forming. “They are able to clear out masses of Grimm in such a fashion that no Grimm will interfere with their operations, no matter how much negative energy is seeping from Vale.”

**Dropship**

Eckhard’s comm device crackled.  _ “Sergeant, uhh...the Vice Emperor is contacting you.” _

Eckhard nodded, and took the device. “Vice Emperor?”

_ “Sergeant, March has just informed me on the next step of the plan. It involves you and Ms. Green, more than what I expected.” _

“Vice Emperor, what does that mean?” Eckhard asked as the dropship landed in the hangar of  _ Lyons _ .

_ “That is a long explanation. Short explanation, we need both you and Ms. Green to stay on  _ Lyons _ until told to leave it.” _

“Yes, Vice Emperor.” He cut the communication, and turned to Lyz. “We have orders to stay on  _ Lyons _ until further notice.”

“But what about the cozy rooms on  _ Exiled God _ ?” Lyz asked. “I liked my room.”

“Change of plans, I guess. General March always had a thing for theatrics.”

Lyz shrugged, and went to go tend Amber. Eckhard wondered when he was going to get leave again.

**Ironwood’s Ship**

Ironwood stared down at the beaten and bruised form of the prisoner. “I’m going to ask you again.” He said, his rage barely masked. “What the hell is that?” He pointed to HNV  _ Lyons _ .

“I have no idea, sir.” The prisoner asked. “You didn’t capture any other soldiers to tell you? That sucks.”

“I don’t need other soldiers to tell me. You’re gonna tell me right now!” Ironwood exclaimed. “Where did all the military strength come from! It doesn’t just suddenly appear, you have to have known!”

“Temper temper, Ironwood.” The prisoner chuckled. “Being angry at me isn’t gonna give you the answers you want.”

“I don’t care if I have to beat you within an inch of your life myself, you will tell me what I want to know.” Ironwood grabbed a rifle from a nearby soldier. “I’ll do it in front of my entire staff if I must.”

“So that’s the most threatening thing you can come up with? Pathetic.” The prisoner taunted. “My drill instructor was scarier than you.”   
Ironwood said nothing, only responding by smacking the rifle across the prisoner’s face.

The prisoner landed on the ground with a thud. “Ugh!”

“Think I’m playing around now?” Ironwood asked. “What is that airship!?”

“I’m not telling you shit!” The prisoner shouted. “I won’t get the chance to do so!”

“What do you mean?” Ironwood asked, his voice and the rifle lowering. “What does that mean?”

“Oops. Sorry boys.” The prisoner said, and suddenly the windows on the bridge were broken by entering figures.

“Sonofabitch!” A soldier shouted, watching his friend get impaled by a metal fist. “Super androids!”

The soldiers raised their weapons to fire, but were quickly killed by any forces that didn’t enter the bridge. Ironwood hit the deck, avoiding the bullets that killed his staff and guards.

The prisoner, who was still on the ground, looked around at the carnage. “Huh, guess I didn’t screw it up.”

A Jaeger walked towards the prisoner, and cut loose his handcuffs. “Operational system status?”

The prisoner suddenly started glowing, and the figure had changed into a Jaeger Commander. “12 Actual, all systems nominal. Those rifles barely dented me.”

“Sir, we have secured the data.” A Jaeger announced. “We are good to go.”   
“Excellent, let’s get out of here.” 12 Actual said. As the squad walked out to the waiting transport, 12 Actual looked down at the cowering figure of General Ironwood. “You know, at any given point that I was here, I could have taken this ship with ease.”   
Ironwood said nothing, only looking up at the Jaeger Commander.

“I only kept all of you alive because my orders dictated so.” 12 Actual said. “Be thankful that my superiors are merciful. I am not such a generous robot.”

“You will pay for this.” Ironwood sneered.

“We might, but it will be a very small cost.” And with that, 12 Actual walked out of the bridge. Ironwood did nothing as it left him with the corpses of the fallen staff, he only seethed in rage.

**HNV** **_Lyons_ **

Admiral Sloane looked down at the map of the battle, his units were falling back. He was fully prepared to leave this stupid city, but something in his mind was telling him that he would be back here.

Admiral Ellis Sloane was once a respectable officer in the Hammond Naval Forces. Revered after several years of combat against Militia uprisings in the Dark Wars, and brought to near legendary status after a victory against a superior force at the Battle of Harmony. He was on track to be brought into the close and secure government circle known as the Hammond OverCommand. That was all dashed in an instant following a massive failure at the Battle Over Horathin, when sixty percent of his fleet was demolished by Militia prototype railguns. He blamed Vice Emperor Red for this failure, the tactics he used were solely on orders from Red.

Red, coincidentally, denied any involvement with the Battle.

With this failure of leadership, Admiral Sloane requested transfer to the HEF Naval Forces. His request was granted to the glee of Vice Emperor Grey. He was put in charge of the SuperCarrier HNV  _ Lyons _ , and given a copy of the General March’s plans.

Admiral Sloane didn’t hate the plan, but hated what was gonna happen next. He felt it was a small punishment for his failure at Horathin.

“Admiral, the objectives have been secured and all soldiers have been evac’d.” An officer reported. “Shall we depart?”

“Yes, immediately.” Admiral Sloane ordered. “We need some space from here.”

“Yes sir.” The officer relayed the order to the helmsman, and the ship began moving out.

Admiral Sloane activated his communication device. “Vice Emperor, we are lifting off as I speak.”

_ “Excellent, be sure that our new guest is aware of our intentions with the planet before we go further.” _ The Vice Emperor reported.  _ “If she wishes to not fight for us, then tell her alternative is to wait out until we are finished.” _

“What about interning her? Like as a POW?”

_ “She is not in this war willingly. Amber is hardly a combatant, much less a prisoner.” _ Vice Emperor Grey explained.  _ “She will be interned as a normal person. A civilian consultant for the planet. She probably knows more ins and outs about Ironwood’s circle of buddies than we do.” _

“A valuable asset, then. I’ll make sure no harm comes to here.”

_ “See that you do.” _ And the call was dropped.

“This…’Maiden’...better be worth it.” Admiral Sloane mumbled.

**Hangar of HNV** **_Lyons_ **

The dropship landed on the busy hangar of  _ Lyons _ as crews rushed around unloading fuel and ordinance from aircraft. Medics were tending to wounded personnel. Quartermasters were looking for missing ships, while casualty counters looked for missing men and women.

The doors opened, and Sergeant Eckhard walked out with the three Jaeger Commanders. “Welcome back?”

17 Actual gave a shrug. “After Action actions are always hectic.”

“Agreed.” Came the two other Jaeger Commanders.

Lyz led Amber down the walkway to the busy hangar. Amber looked around at the imposingly large room. She could barely keep up with all the people running around doing their jobs at breakneck pace.

“I know, it’s overwhelming.” Lyz stated. “But it’s better than what I got.”

“What was your first encounter like?” Amber asked her fellow Maiden.

“I was chased all around like a hunted hare for, like, two weeks. Then, when they finally cornered me with one of those super bots, they took me to a giant ship. I was treated horribly all the way up by the Jaeger Commander, named 16 Actual.”

“That’s awful!”

“It gets better, I promise.” Lyz soothed her friend. “We reached the hangar, where I was met by a large group of soldiers and Jaegers. I was thrown from the ship after I crippled 16 Actual’s hand. On the ground was where I first met Eckhard.”

“How’d that happen?”

“He approached my body, asked if I was okay. 16 Actual told him to back off, and threatened to break my hand. I was saved by one of their top leaders, who released me into the care of Eckhard. 16 Actual was put down a little later by the same leader, and I was apologized to.”

Amber raised her eyebrows. “Wow.”

“Yeah, they said they were sorry about how 16 Actual had acted. I still have his head in my room. I don’t know what he was shot with, but there’s a huge ass hole on the side of it. Blew all the circuits out.” Lyz chuckled. “I took it as a gesture of good will, and I started to read about this little group. Turns out little group is the farthest thing from little.”

“How big?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Lyz shrugged. “But they mean well for this planet.”

“I could say the same.” The two turned around to see a tall caucasian male in admiral’s clothing. “Lyz Green, I would like to speak to Amber alone, please.”

Lyz nodded, and turned to Amber. “Don’t worry, the officers are gentlemen through and through.” With that, she walked off to talk to Eckhard.

Amber turned to face the admiral. “Uh...hi?”

“Greetings. I am Admiral Sloane.” The man said. “You must be Amber, the Fall Maiden?”   
Amber slightly shook her head. “Kind of?”

“Right, partially. Your powers were somewhat stolen, I believe?”

“Yes sir.”

Admiral Sloane raised his hand. “Sloane is fine. You are a guest aboard this ship.”

“Yes, Sloane.”

“Good. We have some things to talk about.”

**Beacon**

Ozpin stared at the ship pulling away from Vale airspace, sighing as he watched no Atlesian ships give chase to it. “It seems James has suffered another defeat from this enemy.”

“So that’s two and a tie for him.” Glynda said. “He won’t be happy.”

“And we’re out of two maidens.” Ozpin looked over the report. “This group was able to bring her back from the edge and safely carried her out to be secured on that big ship of theirs. I’m guessing that’s their command ship.”

“So what are you thinking?” Glynda asked. “We scout around and look for it’s resting place?”   
“Exactly that. We need to destroy it.” Port said. “Cripple their morale with one easy attack.”

“It will be far from easy, my friend.” Ozpin said. “It will be the hardest fight of our lives.”

“Should we contact James?” Glynda asked. “I assume he will want to be in on this.”

“Yes, you’d think he would be here-” Ozpin was interrupted by a call from Ironwood. ‘Ah, speak of the devil.” He answered the call. “Hello-James!”

The video camera had some red smears on it, but Ironwood was worse for wear. His uniform had red stains over it, while his bridge looked like it sustained a small firefight.  _ “Ozpin, it’s bad here.” _

“James, what happened?” Ozpin asked, worry in his voice.

_ “I was beginning to interrogate the prisoner about the airship when it’s squad attacked. My bridge crew and my staff are all dead, and the prisoner escaped.” _ James reported, his voice emotionless.  _ “And to top it all off, the prisoner was a disguised robot. One of those super bots.” _

“We still don’t know what to call those.” Port mused.

“So the prisoner was not even human, just disguised as one?” Glynda asked. “They can do that?”

“That makes this hard then.” Ozpin said. “That means they can be any of us.”

“What do you mean?” Glynda asked.

“He means that they could kill one of us, and infiltrate our circle with ease.” Port explained.

_ “I hadn’t even thought of that until you brought that up, Port.” _ Ironwood stated.  _ “Excellent summarization of this new threat.” _

“Thank you.”

Ozpin turned to Glynda. “On those terms, we have a problem. It has an easy solution.”

_ “A strike at the center.” _ Ironwood answered.  _ “I will mobilise forces.” _

Glynda sighed. “All these shows of bravado from both sides, you think it’s a drama show.”

**High Council Room Arora**

Red was reading some reports from Sigmantium, when the doors opened. “Ah, White. You’re back.” Red said, without looking up. “How’s the defense force?”   
“That’s not my job, Red.” Said a voice.

“Ohshitisthatthe-” Red stood up and turned around in an instant. “Emperor Commander!” He saluted.

“Red, I swear to God, you have problems.” The Emperor Commander shook her head. “Get your shit together.”   
“I’m trying, Emperor Commander.”

“Try harder.” The Emperor Commander snapped. “Sigmantium was a success, but don’t rest on your laurels.”

“Yes, Emperor Commander.” Red said.

“Good.” The Emperor Commander nodded. “Now, I’m only here for the week. I have decided to join the 3rd HEF Military Group in their endeavors on Remnant.”

“Is that wise?” Red asked, sitting down. “Surely the HEF can handle themselves.”

“Yes, they are more than fine. After reading General March’s plans, all losses were expected.” The Emperor Commander said. “His affinity to make the enemy predictable still astounds me.”

“Yes, it seems that way.” Red mumbled.

“However, Sigmantium is done and I still am itching for a fight.” The Emperor Commander said. “I will be going to Remnant to fight whoever is strong enough to face me.”

“Yes, I think-Wait what?!” Red turned around to face the Emperor Commander. “Emperor Commander, I implore you to reconsider!”

“Why is that?”   
“These Remnantians are not normal beings! They are superhuman in strength and possess differing abilities and powers! Not only that, they have personal shields that protect their bodies!” Red explained. “This is not a place to trifle around and fight whoever you want!”

“I assure you, I will be fine. A contingent of Jaeger Commanders will be accompanying me on my adventure.” The Emperor Commander explained. “No harm shall come to me.”

“Very well.” Red said. He picked up a report from the desk. “Good luck, Emperor Commander.”

The Emperor Commander nodded. “Thank you, Red.” With that, she turned around and walked out of the council room.

“Lord have mercy on Grey, he’s in for the ride of his life.”

**Planet Hyacinthia, somewhere deep in Hammond Territory**

“Is it ready?” A technician asked. “The HEF needs this soon.”

Another technician waved off the other. “Relax, this thing is ready. Activating.” He pressed a button.

There was a soft hum, and a screen appeared in front of the two technicians. It showed a flat surface before a cliff edge, with a metal plate on the ground. The metal plate opened, and a platform brought up a giant bipedal mech. The green machine stood on two legs, with a cockpit in the center. On the left and right sides, where arms would’ve been, were chainguns. The top of the mech had a Trebuchet equipped on it.

“Is it running, pilot?” The technician asked.

_ “All systems nominal.” _ The pilot responded.

“Excellent.” The technician turned on a recording device. “Beginning test of mechanized unit 1-A/33. Designation: the Vityaz walker.”

**HNV** **_Lyons_ ** **, above Remnant**

“So that’s the plan?” Eckhard asked Admiral Sloane. “This is a terrible plan.”

“We need to crush the morale of the enemy. It is the best laid plan.” Admiral Sloane countered. “It’s quite simple as well.”

“Yeah, so it can easily be disturbed by the enemy.” Eckhard countered back. “What about the Vytal Festival?”

“General March believes it will be cancelled by now.”

Lyz nodded. “Sounds about right. That big of a blow to a kingdom would shut down everything.”

“So we wait till they attack us?” 17 Actual asked. “We’ll be ready.”

“I don’t like the look of this plan, at all.” Eckhard sighed. “But if the boss says so.”

Amber looked over the plan again and again, wondering what force had enough resources for this plan. “Holy shit.”

Admiral Sloane turned to his communications officers. “Contact HNV  _ Solaris _ , HNV _ Insurmountable _ , HNV  _ Independence _ , HNV _ Gevatter Tod _ , HNV  _ Mortalidad _ , HNV  _ Hubris _ , and HNV  _ Evisceration _ . Send them this plan, and to await for further orders.”

“Aye, sir.” They went to work.

Admiral Sloane turned back to the group. “Now, how do we make our position known?”

Eckhard raised his hand. “I have an idea.”

**Vale**

Ruby and Weiss were being tended by medics in the wreckage that was the poorer district of Vale, Yang and Blake had been sent back to Beacon to give a report. The ensuing explosions from the mech units had toppled buildings and destroyed windows all the way to the center of the city. Many of Ironwood’s deployed troops had perished in the fighting, and most of his vehicular units were damaged or destroyed.

“So...everything you hoped for?” Weiss asked her partner. “Not exactly our finest hour.”

“Weiss, I said I was sorry!” Ruby whined. “I didn’t know the giant mechs were gonna suicide charge the frontline!”

“Fair point.” Weiss conceded. “But we still shouldn’t have rushed down to the fight.”

“I know.” Ruby drooped. “I just really wanted to get back at them after Redwood.”

Weiss sighed. “Ruby, you can’t save and avenge everyone. This is a much bigger fight than us. Probably bigger than all of Vale and Beacon. This is a war, actually.”

“So we’re fighting two of those now?”

“Not quite, it seems to be a three way battle between all parties.” Weiss put her fingers on her chin in a thinking position. “The Grimm didn’t come and attack Vale, even though negativity in the city should have skyrocketed. That means, while Vale was fighting this ‘Hammond Empire’ here, the Hammond soldiers were fighting the Grimm or had already wiped them from the surrounding area.” Weiss explained.

“You mean they were able to wipe out all of the Grimm near Vale? Just to grab...whatever they wanted to grab?” Ruby asked, dumbfounded. “They would need some serious fire-oh wait.”   
“Right...that damn airship plus the other eight that were sent with it.” Weiss dipped her head slightly. “We’re gonna need either a big weapon or a daring plan of attack to take it out, plus it’s accompanying support ships.”

“Well, there’s only six support ships left. And I’m sure the general is tearing apart the crashed one right now.” Ruby said. “There’s bound to be something in there.”

**Ironwood’s Salvage Team**

“Get a light over here!” A soldier shouted. “The General wants this place ripped apart!”

Soldiers and engineers were rifling through the wreckage of the  _ New Sacramento _ , looking for anything that could help their war effort. The defeat in Vale’s poor district had left them bitter, and itching for revenge against the enemy. Their fallen brethren had been either killed, burned, mangled beyond identification, or a blast mark on the ground. Their vehicles and androids were bested with ease, and their weapons, which were slightly more advanced than their enemies, were rendered useless against a mechanized onslaught.

“Hey, I got a computer over here!” An engineer shouted. “I need a techie!”

A technician immediately ran over to the engineer. “Lemme look at it.” He immediately plugged in a USB device, and synced his Scroll to the computer. He typed some commands, and was able to unlock the computer. “Success!”

“Whatcha got, doc?” A soldier asked.

“Files, more files, some maps of Remnant...hold on a sec.” The technician stared down at his Scroll. “Incoming message from...Lyons Actual?”

“I heard that name get thrown around on comms down here.” The soldier interjected. “I think that’s the big ship.”

“What’s the message?” The engineer asked.

“It’s coordinates for survivors of the battle.” The technician’s face lit up. “Coordinates to where Lyons is.”

**Beacon, a little later**

“I see.” Ozpin said. “That was an amazing stroke of luck.”

_ “Indeed, we now have the ability to strike at the enemy.” _ Ironwood said.  _ “I have several divisions coming to support our operations, as well as two more fleets of airships for the air battle.” _

“So we should have enough forces to strike? Huntsmen and Huntresses included?” Glynda asked.

_ “Yes. I am pulling my fourth years to assist as well. I ask, not demand, if you could do the same.” _ Ironwood said.  _ “If you wish to keep them back, that is fine.” _

“I would like them to protect Beacon.” Ozpin waved off the question. “I need them in case the enemy pulls something, or the Grimm come back.”

“Plus, we need the muscle to help rebuild Vale and the surrounding defenses.” Glynda said. “We were able to moderately provide air defense, but our turrets were destroyed immediately.”

_ “It’s understandable.” _ Ironwood said.  _ “I’ll send AceOps instead. They’ve been itching for a fight.” _

“Very well, I’ll leave you to it.” Ozpin ended the call. “I guess that decides the Vytal Festival.”

“It’s being cancelled?” Glynda asked.

“As of right now, no. The council is looking into what to do, they’re actually weighing all options for once.”

“Shocking.” Glynda sighed. “What do we do now?”

“We do exactly what we said. We rebuild and hope we don’t get attacked by Grimm.” Ozpin said. “The loss of Amber is still a huge blow to us, but we must remember that whoever was searching for her will now be much easier to catch. Keep an eye on your roster for suddenly missing people, Glynda. That will be our target.”

**Beacon Guest Dorms**

“Dammit!” Cinder crushed her Scroll. “How were they able to take her?!”

Emerald and Mercury were silently standing near the edge of the room, hoping to avoid Cinder’s wraith.

“They snuck in her, killed most of Ironwood’s guards if not all of them, and stole what was rightfully mine!” She threw her Scroll onto the floor. “And to top it all, they have a huge airship with enough firepower to level a kingdom and a half! Where did these things come from!?”

The duo tried even harder to be silent, Emerald was seriously considering using her Semblance to sneak out of the room.

Cinder quickly composed herself, and turned to her two minions. “We can’t use any of our plans now. Torchwick has been captured, along with Neo. Our target has been stolen, and is somewhere else on Remnant. Now, we can’t just suddenly leave because that would raise suspicions.” Cinder looked between the two. “I want you two to know that none of this is your fault.”

“Ma’am?” Emerald asked.

“I couldn’t have asked you two to go find and bring me the Maiden from their clutches. I’m pretty sure I saw Ozpin get hauled out of there on a stretcher.” Cinder sighed. “We need a new plan.”

“Hmm…” Mercury went deep in thought. “We still have access to Ironwood’s network, right?”

“Yes.” Cinder said. “Not sure how it would help us out.”

“What if we rifle through his messages, look for anything that could be happening.” Mercury suggested. “They probably ripped that downed airship apart, so Ironwood has to have found something. Maybe a location to were the big ship went?”

“And if we have the location…” Cinder went deep in thought as well. “We couldn’t steal the Maiden still. Too many enemies.”

“Knowing Ironwood and Atlesian war doctrine, they’re gonna go guns blazing on that ship. We simply sneak in during the operation, and take the Maiden for ourselves.” Mercury finished. “It’s a rough plan, but it’s a start.”

Cinder nodded. “It’s a good start. Excellent work, Mercury.” She brought out her hacking Scroll. “Let’s see what the tin man has found…”


	12. Neue Anfänge

**HNV** **_Lyons_ ** **, somewhere over Sanus**

“So we’re waiting for an attack?” Eckhard asked, looking out the window of the bridge. “I hate waiting.”

“Oh?” Lyz asked. “Waiting is all we’ve done the past week. The enemy needs time to bolster forces.”

“I know, and now I hate waiting.” Eckhard countered. “All of this preparation and shit. We’ve seen it since the dawn of time, no one defends anything successfully.”

“The kingdoms don’t know that. They think they can hold off the Grimm forever.”

“No, they want to believe they can do that.” Eckhard pulled out the Dust crystal he had taken. “They won’t be able to hold for another two or three years. Something always happens.”

“Regardless if you arrived or not, the kingdoms would have fallen?” Lyz asked.

“Yeah.” Eckhard put the crystal back in an ammo pouch. “I’ve read about empires rising and falling all the time. Nothing lasts forever.”

“What about the Hammond Empire?”

“We have a strong military, and a government structure to keep us stable. Will we last a long time? Theoretically yes. Will we last forever? Absolutely not.”

“Radar is picking up incoming hostile forces.” A technician reported.

“About damn time. I was getting worried they forgot about us.” Eckhard muttered.

“Status of ground forces?” Lyz asked.

“Looks like three divisions. They’re heading for the landed battleships.” An intel officer reported.

“Aren’t those refueling right now?” Eckhard asked.

“The HNV  _ Delhi _ is not. The others are refueling.”

“Hmm…tell all the soldiers to start slowly pulling back to  _ Delhi _ and/or the refueling station. If the refueling station is destroyed, the ships refueling will go with it.”

“Yes, Sergeant Eckhard.”

Eckhard turned to Lyz. “Let’s go.”

**On the ground**

An Atlesian dropship crashed to the ground, it’s contents spilling out over the ground.

“Shit!” A soldier shouted, diving for cover. “Those turrets mean business! Where’s our support!?”   
He began to get up with the others around him, and a Paladin stopped in front of them. The hatch opened to reveal the pilot. “On your feet! We’re getting the hell off this killing field!” The hatch closed as a group of Paladins ran at the wall.

“Holy shit! Was that Captain Lazuli?!” A soldier shouted.

“Doesn’t matter! Get to the wall!” The whole line charged at the defenses as the Paladins broke through the perimeter wall guarding the HNV battleships.

**With Hammond**

“Warriors of the Hammond Empire! We will hold this line! None shall pass!” A familiar voice shouted. “Am I understood?”

“YES CAPTAIN FJORN!” The soldiers shouted.

“To your stations! Hold back the icy menace!” The soldiers dispersed, and began rapidly setting up turrets and getting to cover.

“The wall has been breached!” A soldier shouted. “Kill the intruders!”

Guns all over the base started firing. Dust rifles fired back. Titans launched salvo after salvo of missiles, bullets, 40mm, and Arc blasts. Paladins answered with rockets, missiles, and cannon shots.

One group of Hammond grunts moved to defend the refueling station, and were accompanied by a Jaeger. “So, we’re lucky enough to get a Jaeger? Sweet!”   
“Not so fast, McLeod. We got a Jaeger because we’re gonna be swamped by forces.” The platoon leader shouted. “Set up defenses, we need this place locked down!”

“Our forces are being overrun! We need reinforcements!” A grunt shouted. “Some of our soldiers are reporting heavy mechanized presence!”

“They got those damn robots!” The platoon leader scowled. “The ones that smear the name of  _ Paladin _ . Soldiers, prepare heavy weaponry!”

A Paladin mech broke through a wall, and two more behind it emerged from the smoke.

“Oh shit.”   
The three mechs began charging the refueling station.

“OH SHIT!”

They fired as many rounds as they could while the Jaeger powered up a plasma battle-axe. The Paladins fired missiles off. They went over the platoon and impacted the refueling station.

_ “OH SHI-” _

The refueling station exploded.

**Ironwood’s flagship**

Ironwood, for the first time in a while, smiled as the refueling station exploded. He watched as the fuel pumps detonated, the explosions tracing all the way to the grounded ships. Their fuel tanks erupted, and the ships were destroyed.

“Objective complete. All units, move to hijack the last ship!” Ironwood ordered.

_ “James.” _ The holographic form of Ozpin appeared behind the general.  _ “I trust your attack is going well?” _

“It’s going more than well! We have destroyed five of the six support ships and are moving to secure the final one.” Ironwood reported. “We’ll have control of the ship soon, and use it for our plan.”

_ “I trust the Dust-Bomb is fully operational?” _

“Absolutely.”

Ironwood replayed the plan in his head. His forces were to attack the temporary base of the enemy, catching them while the rearmed, repaired, and refueled. With five of the six ships destroyed via fuel explosion, Ironwood’s forces would secure the last ship. They would hijack it and take it back to base to study it. Meanwhile another ship was planning to crash into the big ship,  _ Lyons _ , with a Dust-Bomb.

A Dust-Bomb was a powerful explosive. It mixed Electric and Fire Dust together to make a powerful explosion, resulting in an EMP for all surviving electronics.

Few were made, but one was taking up the entire cargo hold of Red 6.

“Red 6’s crew has been fully evacuated from the ship, it’s on remote control from mine.” Ironwood explained. “I wouldn’t worry about this, Ozpin. You worry about the Vytal Festival.”

_ “Yes, and we’ll be awaiting your triumphant return.” _ Ozpin cut the connection, and Ironwood went back to coordinating attacks.

“This will all be over soon.” Ironwood mumbled. “One explosion, and we’ll be status quo again.”

**HNV** **_Lyons_ **

“HNV  _ Delhi _ is losing ground! The Atlesians are on the ship!” An officer reported.

“Dammit! Tell as many of the forces still on the ship to evac to  _ Lyons _ . The hangars should still have the dropships.” Eckhard ordered. “Is Admiral Sloane a safe distance away?”

“He was evac’d back to  _ Exiled God _ the minute shit went south.” Lyz explained. “He took Amber, with her consent, as well.”   
“So who’s left?”

“The officers aboard this ship are dealing with getting crew prepped in the case of an emergency. Soldiers are evacing to  _ Exiled God’s _ surrounding troop ships, and all fighter wings are on standby to protect us from incoming battlecruisers.” Lyz looked through the list again.

“Enemy formations?”   
“Three divisions, all mixed. Two battlefleets, so we’re looking at...I wanna say 16 battlecruisers.”

“How the hell did Ironwood manage to pull together 16 battlecruisers?” Eckhard wondered aloud. “What’s protecting Atlas?”

“Three battlecruisers, a lot of gunships, and many infantry divisions.” Lyz explained.

“We could take them.” 17 Actual stated.

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Another Jaeger Commander walked in. “They are ruthless when they want to be.”

“12 Actual? How was your vacation?” 10 Actual asked.

“Oh it was great. I got hit a lot, rifle butts hurt. The hotel was always in the air, but the service was bullshit.” 12 Actual quipped.

“One star review?”

“In their dreams.”

“Both of you, quiet down.” 17 Actual ordered. “We have bigger problems than 12 Actual’s shitty AAR.”

Eckhard slightly smiled at that. “Guess we do what we do best now.”

“What’s that?” Lyz asked.

“Hurry up and wait.”

“I hate this part.” 17 Actual mumbled.

**HNV** **_Delhi_ **

“They’re nearly to the bridge!” A soldier shouted. “All soldiers and crew, move to the hangar! We have orders to evacuate off the planet!”

Soldiers and crew members moved away from the firefight as Atlesian soldiers and Knights moved to intercept them.

“We need to stop them here!” Another soldier shouted. “We can’t let them interfere with the evacuation!”

“You think I don’t know that?” A bullet bounced off the wall were the soldier was hiding. “We can’t hold them off! Most of our ground forces were evac’d before these fucks got here!” He fired his rifle at the enemy. “Get some, bitch!”

_ “Enemy forces have breached the bridge. All personnel, please be advised.” _ The intercom announced.

“That’s our cue! Let’s move, grunts!” All the soldiers left the hallway as the Atlesian soldiers pressed towards them.

“Well, that sucked ass!” A soldier shouted as they ran towards the hangar. “We didn’t even kill that many of them!”

“Well, better work on it for next time!” The leader shouted.

“Yes sir!”

They ran into the hangar, and shut the blast door behind them. “Get to a goddamn ship! We are leaving this godforsaken battleship!”

“Is it wise to leave this thing here?” A soldier asked.

“It’s all we can do! We can’t get this thing airborne without it getting destroyed! Better to leave it here than to risk the crew trying to escape.” The leader explained. “Now go!”

The soldiers got into dropships as the blast door started to turn red. “Here they come!”

The dropship began to lift off, and a soldier grabbed the doorside gun. He cocked the charging handle on the Spitfire, and aimed at the door. “C’mon c’mon c’mon...get in here.”

The door exploded, and the soldier unloaded at the advancing enemies. “Fuck you!”

The bullets streamed through the smoke, destroying the Atlesian forces with ease. Soldiers dropped and Knights were ripped apart. The gun suddenly locked up, and the door closed as the dropship shot out of the hangar.

A group of Atlesian soldiers ran out from the carnage, finding a messy and empty hangar. No personnel for the General to interrogate.

“General Ironwood is not gonna like this.” A soldier muttered.

**HNV** **_Lyons_ **

“Dropships have left. None were left behind.” The intel officer reported. “We are in the clear.”

“Good, now we wait-”

“Sergeant! Battlecruisers in front!”

Eckhard looked out the window, and watched as battlecruisers broke through the cloudline. Their guns began firing and missile salvos flew at  _ Lyons _ .

“Reroute shields! Begin evacuations! Get the fighters to start defending this ship!” Eckhard ordered. “Make sure we make a goddamn lasting impression!”

Fighters streamed out of the hangar while dropships began moving out of the atmosphere.

“Is that our cue to leave?” Lyz asked.

She was answered by the ship shaking.

“What the hell was that?” Eckhard asked.

“Something collided with our side! We have a ship lodged into the side near our right front engine!” A technician answered.

“Well, how the hell did it end up there?” Eckhard asked.

“Sergeant, they may be trying a really desperate plan.” 17 Actual intervened.

“I’ve been hearing reports of a ‘Dust-Bomb’ from the monitored channels.” 12 Actual stated, supporting 17 Actual’s statement.

“Does that mean-” Before Eckhard could finish, the ship was rocked by an explosion and the lights went out. “-they’re suiciding us.”

“Off the ship, now!” Lyz ordered. Everyone ran for the hangar as the ship started to lose altitude.

**Ironwood**

“Bomb detonated!” A crew member shouted. “She’s going down! Repeat,  _ Lyons _ is going down!”

Ironwood smiled. “Mission complete. Get that airship we stole out of here! We need to get a scan on their technology, ASAP!”

The crew relayed the orders as Ironwood stared down at the falling ship. The SuperCarrier had lost it’s right front engine, which was falling separately from the ship. There was an exorbitant amount of dropships and fighters leaving the ship, and heading for higher altitudes.

“They’re leaving?” A crewman asked.

“Why fight?” Ironwood asked. “We’re successful, they aren’t. We’ve majorly evened out the score, and maybe just absolutely beat them.”

“Uh...sir?” An intel officer began. “We have a situation.”

**Vale, immediately after the Ozpin/Ironwood call**

“Ironwood has hopes for his mission. There appears to be no problem in his plans.” Ozpin hummed. “Something is gonna happen.”

“The enemy seems to have an affinity for that.” Glynda stated. “They like to do that sort of thing.”

“Yes, but we should focus on Vytal, like Ironwood asked us to.” Ozpin sighed. “He can deal with the enemy. I have a feeling that this will be the crushing blow he needs.”

“I hope so.” Glynda said. “Everyone in Vale is cheering him on in some way, shape, or form.”

“Indeed.” Ozpin nodded. “How is the school right now?”

“The student body has been training nearly non stop since the attack.” Glynda began. “The fourth years have been lobbying for more missions, the third years are the same way. Second and first years have been working hard, class GPA and fighting forms have improved considerably.”

“They took it as a wake up call.” Ozpin hummed. “Excellent.”

“Should we be looking for more missions for our senior teams?” Glynda asked.

“All we can give them are missions pertaining to the reconstruction of Vale.” Ozpin sighed. “They’re gonna have to deal with the hand dealt.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind helping out the citizens of Vale.” Glynda assured Ozpin. “I’ll get onto sending that message now.”

“Thank you, Glynda.” Ozpin said as Glynda left the room. He looked out the window as he watched students go on about their day. He sighed, his thought drifting to Team RWBY.

RWBY had been on site for the conflict in the poorer district. They got there too late to make a difference, but just in time to be caught in the explosion of the mech soldiers. He looked towards the main campus buildings, and lamented on the actions taken by the young leader in RWBY.

Ruby Rose had rushed her team to the frontlines when the fighting had broken out. Ozpin was worried she was becoming obsessed with the new enemy. He understood it was one thing to hurt her, it was another thing to hurt her weapon of choice.

“Perhaps I should counsel her on this. If not for her, then to put my mind at ease that she won’t do something reckless.”

**RWBY Dorm**

“Ruby, why are you getting ready to leave?” Weiss asked her partner. “We don’t have anything scheduled for today.”

“I’m heading down to Vale.” Ruby answered. “I want to look for something.”

“Ruby, what could you possibly find at the wreckage sight? They’ve cleaned up most of the area, and have carted away the entire wreckage to Atlas for studying. You won’t find anything.”

“There has to be something! Anything!” Ruby exclaimed, surprising her partner. “Something that’ll lead to where they’ll attack next!”

“Ruby, you’re working too hard! You need to relax, this has been going on for too long!” Weiss exclaimed. “You’re acting like Blake did with the White Fang!”

“This is  _ bigger _ than the White Fang, Weiss! This is an enemy that has huge airships and can strike anywhere on Remnant!” Ruby shot back. “We need to be prepared-”

The door swung open as Blake entered the room, with Yang behind her. “Check your Scrolls!” Blake exclaimed.

Ruby and Weiss brought out their Scrolls, and saw they had a message from their news app.

“The Atlesian Military destroyed the big airship?” Ruby asked.

“While a portion of their military has escaped, the Hammond menace is not a threat and may never be a threat again.” Weiss continued reading. “Well, I guess that settles it.”

“So...that’s that?” Ruby asked. “We beat back one wave of robots and an attack on Vale, and the enemy gives?”

“To be fair, there were a lot of resources for two failed attacks.” Blake reasoned. “Let’s not forget the two pronged attack before Redwood.”

“Those operations in such quick succession? They have to be out of everything now.” Weiss explained.

Ruby sighed, mostly in relief. “I guess we no longer have anything to worry about, right?”

**Ironwood**

“What do you mean by incoming radar contacts?” Ironwood asked.

“There is a large amount of interference, but something is approaching us.” The radar operator explained. “I think-”

He was interrupted by the sound of  _ Lyons _ exploding as it hit the ground. Even in the sky, the ship shook.

“My Oum, that thing was a heavy POS.” An officer commented.

“Be that as it may, we may have more pressing problems. Have the ships begin escorting our new toy back to Atlas. We need to-” As he was speaking, he failed to notice the sky start to glow. “-make sure that the ship is secured and begin studying technology on it.”

As he finished, a railgun shot impacted the top of Red 3, which was beside the General’s ship, and exited through the bottom of the battlecruiser.

_ “Alert: Unknown airship detected.” _ The computer chimed.

“No...no no tell me I’m dreaming!” An NCO shouted. “What the fuck is that!?”

Ironwood looked out the window, and the sight he saw instantly destroyed his good mood.

In the sky, was another airship. This time, it was much bigger than the  _ Lyons _ . The ship was big enough to have her name written on the side of the hull.

HNV  _ Deterrence _ , a  _ Colossus  _ class, had arrived on the scene.

The comm devices suddenly went crazy.

_ “Holy shit, you see that thing?!” _ _   
_ _ “My Oum, it’s the size of a continent!” _

_ “I see streaks...oh shit their dropping more mechs!” _

_ “They weren’t retreating, it was a ploy!” _

_ “All forces fall back to the battlecruisers!” _

_ “Red 3, come in!” _

Ironwood turned back to his crew immediately, ignoring the voices on the device. “Get all forces evacuated! Move the stolen ship to Atlas, and get us the hell out of here!” He ordered. As the crew went to work, he turned to the comm device. “Red 3 is dust, we got to get the hell out of here!”

All the while,  _ Deterrence _ began her ascent back to the clouds, and warp jumped to a new destination.

**Beacon**

Students watched on their phones as video of the new airship was starting to go viral. Many were shocked that a ship even bigger than  _ Lyons _ existed.

Ozpin, still in his office, scowled. “So you’re not done yet.”

“Ozpin!” Glynda shouted, running into the office. “The news is going crazy! There are reports of riots in Vale!”

“Pull all students deployed to Vale back here. I have a feeling James is not going to be pleased.” Ozpin ordered. “I will prepare a speech for the school. I’ll have it ready in an hour or so.”

“Understood.” Glynda left to call the students back to campus.

“Is this the new endgame?” Ozpin asked. “Is Remnant about to lose everything she knows?”

**Salem’s Palace**

Salem wanted to scream. Of everything to happen, of all her planning, she never expected any of this to happen.

The foundries on her territory detonating? The attack on Vale that had her lose the other half of the Fall Maiden? The big airship? The Atlesian attack that summoned the bigger airship?

None of the above was supposed to happen.

She mulled over the past week or so. Her Grimm were being killed quicker than she could replace them. Attacks on Vale villages weren’t possible anymore since this enemy had wiped out all of them. Grimm in her own  _ territory _ weren’t safe because of the remaining foundries. Even the foundries were becoming more dangerous. Now they were fortresses instead of foundries. This meant more turrets, more cannons, more mines, more infantry and vehicles. The only thing that was less was her chance of breaking through to them. Her only victory was when they began leaving, but that was short lived as the abandoned bases detonated. The explosion she could see from her own throne room.

“The war has evolved.” She stated emotionlessly. “This is the first time the war has become a shooting war. No longer will forces hide in the shadows. No longer will attacks be just ones of sabotage and espionage. Full scale battles will be waged, aircraft and Grimm will choke the sky, the seas will be flooded with corpses and ships. And for what? Resources? Pride? A planet that is only a shell of what it once was? What does that say to us? That we are the creators of our own destiny? That fate hates our world so much that it would bring us this unbeatable enemy? Do the gods who abandoned us look down at us and laugh? Are they finally happy with what they see? Or do they weep, unable to help us in our fight? Unable to save even a single soul from the fiery retribution at hand, do they show tears and wonder what they could do differently? I do not know.”

The castle shook as a  _ Colossus _ Carrier warped into the airspace above the Grimmlands, along with several  _ Supercarriers _ .

“All I know is this. My judgement, an event I have postponed for the longest time, has come.” Salem remarked, seeming indifferent as _Malta_ class battleships joined the assembled fleet _en masse_. “I will join the gods who have left this world, and I will ask those questions myself.” Her veins glowed red, and swarms of Grimm were summoned into existence. _“But I_ _will not go down without a fight!”_ She shouted, as the castle began to crack and break apart. _“I will let this enemy know that I stood up, and brought hell upon them!”_

The sky came to life as Grimm, missiles, point defenses, fighters, and Hammond ships fought for dominance.

_ “I will be remembered by this empire as the one and only!” _

The ground became a warzone of hell as artillery, glassing beams, gunfire, mechs, metal, and armored humans fought against a wall of flesh and bone armor.

_ “I am Salem!” _ Salem shouted.  _ “AND YOU WILL REMEMBER ME FOR ETERNITY!” _

The throne room exploded, and a wall of black liquid shot up from the ground like a geyser.

**Council Room**

“The war is now moving into its next phase.” Red began as he read off of a paper sent to him from the Emperor Commander. “As such, the following changes to our military will be made.”

“Here we go.” Blue mumbled.

“HEF forces will be reorganized, as well as the HMF. The HEF, currently fielding 125 military groups, will reorganize the military into the new organization that has been detailed in the document. The HMF will follow suit.” Red continued. “Jesus Christ, this is absurd.”

“What?” White asked. “Did you get the shaft?”

“Yep. Divisions are gonna be smaller now. I’m gonna need to reroute this to division commands, like, right now.” Red stated. “Take a look.”

White took the folder, and looked through it. “The HEF is being shrunk down from 20.375 billion to 11.739 billion manpower?”

“That’s absurd!” Blue shouted. “How did the Emperor Commander let that happen?”

“She says she’s still working on the details, and that the number is tentative.” Red said. “Even for my military, I’m going from 5.184 billion to 2.592 billion per military group.”

“When did this period of demobilization hit us? Is it because Sigmantium is over?” White asked. “What about the home defenses?”

“Your toys haven’t been changed.” Red answered. “Congrats, Arora can now project her power better than the HMF and HEF.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” White mumbled.

“So...research divisions?” Blue asked.

“Not touched either. You are to carry on with what you have.” Red answered.

“Yes!”

White sighed. “Grey is not going to like this.”

**HNV** **_Exiled God_ **

“So I’m losing almost nine billion men, women, and robots to budget cuts?” Grey asked himself. “Perhaps this campaign is not generating the revenue needed to progress the empire.” Grey looked over March’s plan again. “Looks like we’re speeding up the plan.” He activated the comm device and selected March’s name.

He answered immediately.  _ “General March.” _

“March, did you see the cuts?”   
_ “Yes, I did. Something tells me you’re thinking of something drastic?” _

“Your plan is being moved up a bit. I have an idea to get our manpower back.”

**Beacon**

“There’s been a large spike of Grimm in the badlands.” Glynda started. “I’m not sure what is happening out there, but villages on the fringe report lots of explosions and loud noises.”

“The enemy is attacking her and her forces.” Ozpin stated. “Whatever this is, it’s the first of many attempts for the enemy to exterminate the Grimm.”

“Will she be able to defeat them?” Glynda asked.

“She’ll be able to push them back, but totally drive them out is impossible. She’ll be harassed for days on end, until her forces and herself become wiped out.” Ozpin explained, not even looking at Glynda. He was staring out the window. “But she will drag them into a slugfest. This battle will be one of absolute attrition. No longer is it a war from the shadows. She is bringing out everything she has, and will strike hard and often at the enemy.” Ozpin looked at the students, who were still watching the footage of the  _ Colossus _ , on the green. “We have been given breathing room, for now.”

“Ironwood is going to take that breathing room in stride, isn’t he?” Glynda asked. “He was successful in stealing some of their tech, and a whole ship is something new entirely.”

“Considering the amount of tech, he could very well find new ways to arm up his military.” Ozpin remarked. “If it wasn’t for this new enemy, I would be worried.”

“What about after?” Glynda asked. “Will he willingly disarm himself?”

“If the Grimm are defeated and the enemy pushed back, he might be so inclined to do so. He may, however, see the individuality of the Kingdoms as a threat against him.”   
“That would make him less inclined to disarm.” Glynda finished. “Should we prepare?”

“No. We shall focus on the task at hand. The defeat of our new adversary is paramount, as the survival of our independence depends on it.” Ozpn answered. “Though, I fear that this is much easier said than done.”

**HNV** **_Zeus_ ** **, Phoenix Class Superdreadnought, fringes of Hammond Territory**

“Sir.” An intel officer started. “There’s been another spike in activity amongst the Fringe Sectors.”

The Admiral walked over to the screen, and looked down at the information on the computer. “It seems Sigmantium wasn’t the end.” He walked away. “Prep a report, I want it to be on my desk by tomorrow morning.” The admiral ordered as he walked away.

“Yes sir.” The officer responded, and quickly went to work.

The admiral was deep in thought. ‘So they think they can rise up and defeat us?’ He thought in his mind. ‘The council must be alerted. Red must be alerted.’

He went to his office, and sat down at his desk. He activated the communications device, and waited.

_ “Vice Emperor Red.” _

“Vice Emperor, the spikes are back. They’ve intensified since Sigmantium fell.” The admiral reported. “Those budget cuts are gonna need to be put on hold.”

_ “Ironic, those cuts were to help those planets. Guess we’ll just have to reroute them back to the militaries.” _ Red responded.

“Is that so?”

_ “Nope, if the Fringe Territories are acting up, then we need to fully mobilize to meet them head on.” _ Red explained.  _ “The HMF and HEF will probably have a hayday, and sizes will be increased.” _

“Oh.” The admiral said.

_ “A show of force is in order. Admiral Fein, you control the 41st HMF Fleet, correct?” _

“Yes, Vice Emperor.”

_ “Well, then the entirety of the 4th HMF Fleet Group is being sent to you. The 4th HMF Fleet Group commander is in charge now.” _

“Vice Emperor, I know you said a show of force, but aren't twelve fleets a bit much? Especially sending this many personnel-”

_ “Admiral Fein, the would-be rebels must be...reminded...of their allegiance to the Hammond Empire. Usually, I would ask the HEF to go down to the planets and deal with the problems themself, but they are preoccupied with different orders. Mainly, the Remnant and Paradis Questions.” _ Red explained.  _ “Begin regular port calls with the fringe planets, and show them we are still here and not to be trifled with.” _

“Yes, Vice Emperor Red.” Admiral Fein responded, and the call was dropped. “When did the HEF get another problem?”

**HNV** **_Eternal Grace_ ** **, Phoenix Class Superdreadnought, outside Hammond territory**

“So that’s it?” The Captain Admiral asked. “Another planet with trouble on it?”

“Yes sir.” A general officer responded. “We haven’t got a name from any local channels yet.”

“What, they don’t talk about their planet?”

The general shook his head. “There aren’t any communication channels to listen to. Everything is pure static down there.”

“But we know there’s people, right?”

“Yes sir, at night the planet’s population centers light up. Interestingly, SATINTEL has found a...promising spot for a base.” The general brought up a tablet to show the area.

The Captain Admiral took the tablet, and looked at the area. “Open space, not too many mountains...big ass trees, interesting. Look at these big ass trees.” He pointed to the trees. “Stick a whole sword through that. Grapple pilots are gonna love this one.”

“Sir, there’s one thing to note. This area has hostile creatures.” The general officer brought up a screen with a paused video on it. He pressed play.

The video was a POV camera from a squad with two  _ Atlas _ titans. They were wondering through a field, with slight clusters of trees.

_ “Stand fast, I hear something.” _ The squad leader said.  _ “Click off safeties.” _

There was a sound of clicking noises. The screen shook a little.

_ “What the hell was that?” _ The camera looked at a forest.

_ “It’s coming from the east.” _ One of the titans reported.  _ “Stand by…” _

The Admiral heard what sounded like large footsteps.

_ “Hey! Something’s breaking through the treeline!” _ A soldier shouted.  _ “It’s...what the hell?!” _

The admiral got a clear glimpse at what the creature was. He stared, disgusted at what he saw. It looked like a giant human.

_ “Holy fuck! That thing is huge!” _

_ “It’s coming towards us!” _

_ “Fauna, stand down.” _ The titan ordered the creature. It got a roar in response.  _ “Engaging hostile fauna.” _

The admiral watched the unit shoot at the revolting creature, watching it start bleeding as the bullets tore through it. The explosive 40mm shots blew off an arm, and then the head was hit. The creature fell to its knees, and a final 40mm shot, probably aimed for the head, went low and hit the neck of the creature. The shot caused the body to lean backwards, and the creature started steam.

_ “Holy shit, what the hell?” _ A soldier mumbled.

The admiral just stared.

“Welcome to Paradis, sir.” The general remarked as he turned off the video

**HNV** **_Exiled God_ ** **, in orbit over Remnant**

General March stared down at the planet, the contempt in his eyes was easily seen. This planet was becoming more and more of a burden to him.

While the Dust had successfully been integrated into Hammond power grids with ease, the planet was now no longer useful to Hammond as the power grids would be sustainable until at least the next two centuries. That is, if Hammond would last that long.

March had already received the reports of the budget cuts and the sudden spikes in the Fringe Sectors. He was...disappointed.

“Sir, we have a situation.” An officer said. “The 11th HEF Fleet and Military have engaged the Grimm. Were those your orders?”

March turned around to face the officer. “I didn’t order that.”

“Well, they’re attacking the Grimmlands. The entire group.”

March went to look at his holographic map. He scrolled it over to the Grimmlands, and was greeted with massive amounts of reports of forces in combat with the semi-mindless enemy.

“Get the 10th HEF Fleet and Military down there to support the operation! When this is over and if we’re successful, I want the 11th HEF’s commanders here!” March ordered.

“Sir, we have a message from Vice Emperor Blue.” An officer reported. “He says ‘The cannon is loaded.’ He awaits response.”

“Tell him to ‘fire away’, lieutenant.” March ordered. “The mechs of war are about to come loose.”


End file.
